Hecha para el amor
by Masen Emily
Summary: Cuando Edward Cullen ganó los servicios domésticos de Bella Swan en una subasta de caridad no sabía que necesitaría su ayuda para organizar el negocio de su vida. Bella no se hizo ilusiones cuando él le propuso un matrimonio fingido... Humanos OoC
1. Argumento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Argumento:<strong>_

_Cuando Edward Cullen ganó los servicios domésticos de Bella Swan en una subasta de caridad no sabía que necesitaría su ayuda para organizar el negocio de su vida. Bella no se hizo ilusiones cuando él le propuso un matrimonio fingido, pero sus besos inocentes hicieron que aquel soltero empedernido empezara a soñar en otra fusión diferente…_

_Edward nunca había conocido a una mujer más interesada por él que por sus millones. Y aunque sus instintos lo advertían de que se apartara de ella, se sentía atraído irremisiblemente hacia aquella novia virginal._

* * *

><p>Que tal? He vuelto después de un duro año sin tiempo alguno para publicar algo. Con algo de tiempo libre a mi favor les traigo una nueva adaptación EdwardBella. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews. Recuerden que son mi sueldo!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

—Bueno, supongo que esto es una novedad.

Bella Swan permaneció inmóvil mientras su amiga Alice arreglaba el vestido de lentejuelas alrededor de sus tobillos. El tintineo del cristal y los sonidos de las conversaciones se filtraban a través de las cortinas que las ocultaban de los demás invitados en el lujoso jardín de piedra.

—¿Qué es, cariño?

—La virgen más vieja existente subastada al mejor postor y ni siquiera está en venta su virtud.

Una carcajada sonó tras ella mientras Bella se giraba y Alice se ponía de pie y la miraba con una sonrisa sureña que normalmente conseguía que se le pusieran de rodillas hasta los hombres más duros.

—La esclavitud blanca esta muy mal vista en Savannah –distraída, Alice ajustó el estrecho tirante sobre el hombro desnudo de Bella—. Pero si lo prefieres, podemos subastar tu virtud.

—Es una idea.

Podría ser la única forma de perderla antes de cumplir veinticinco, pensó Bella.

—Aunque me temo que causarías una revuelta.

Bella se cruzó de brazos por la cintura y ladeó la cadera.

—¿Una avalancha de hombres? No lo creo.

Alice le separó los brazos con una mirada de advertencia.

—No. De mujeres.

Bella enarcó las cejas con gesto interrogante.

—Apuesto a que no hay ni una sola virgen ahí fuera –Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia la cortina de terciopelo—. Y ya sabes que no les gusta que las ganen.

—Abandono la idea –dijo Bella con menos nerviosismo.

Pero Alice notó su aprensión.

—Puedes irte ahora mismo, cariño. Ya sabes que no voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Sobre todo cuando es mi empresa la que ofrece el tiempo de un empleado para la subasta.

—No, ya lo he aceptado. Estoy aquí con este elegante vestido…

—Que te queda mejor que a mí.

Bella bajó la vista hacia el vestido prestado de color calabaza que le sentaba como una segunda piel. Le hacía parecer una sirena, pero tenía miedo de moverse mal y caer como un pato en el escenario.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que vestirme así.

—Ya sabes que la envoltura es importante.

—Enseñar mis senos como si fuera un trofeo no dice nada de mi habilidad para preparar una comida equilibrada en veinte minutos.

Alice parpadeo.

—¿Eres capaz de hacerlo? ¿En veinte minutos? –Bella asintió con cautela—. Yo ni siquiera consigo salir de la ducha y vestirme en menos de treinta.

Porque Alice nunca había tenido que hacérselo, pensó Bella. Pero cuando la necesidad se imponía, la gente era capaz de hacer cosas que parecían imposibles. Como aquella. Permitir que la subastaran. Quienquiera que comprara los servicios de Mujer Incorporada recibía una semana de servicio doméstico pagado. Era Alice la que perdía el dinero al donarlo. Pero que Dios bendijera su corazón generoso porque Alice si podía permitirse perderlo.

Pero Bella no. Por eso había aceptado a pesar de tener otro trabajo a tiempo parcial. Por eso y por la doble paga.

Bella hizo un gesto hacia la cortina.

—Diles que dejaré una cochiquera convertida en una patena. Pero no pienso ponerme un vestido por debajo de los cien dólares, sin embargo. No quiero parecer barata.

Alice batió los parpados.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad, cariño, vestida o no –hizo un gesto hacia la x señalada en el suelo—. Ocupa tu sitio. Es la hora de la exhibición.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el estómago, pero se colocó en el centro del escenario tras la cortina mientras Alice le daba un beso en la mejilla y le limpiaba la marca de carmín. Bella exhaló despacio. Tras la cortina de terciopelo se apiñaba la flor y nata de la sociedad de Savannah. Todos los que vivían por encima de Gaston Street, pensó con una mueca. Estaban cenando canapés de caviar, tomando un champán carísimo y esperando.

Para apostar sobre ella.

Bella no pensaba que limpiar una casa y cocinar fuera a ser menos atractivo que otros productos. A aquella gente le gustaba pujar y para ella era un dinero fácil.

—Ya sé que no te gusta exhibirte de esta manera, cariño –susurró Alice mientras Bella echaba un vistazo a su reloj—. Y sinceramente, tengo el estómago en un puño, pero el compromiso…

Alice le guiñó un ojo.

—Está bien, Kat.

—Eres una pera en dulce, hermana. Solo reza porque Edward Cullen no se le ocurra la idea salvaje de apostar por ti.

Bella enarcó las cejas. ¿El soltero más codiciado y rico de Savannah necesitaba alquilar a una mujer? Era casi irrisorio. Aquel hombre tenía fama de no durar con ninguna mujer más de una semana o dos y como el último marido de Alice y Edward habían sido socios en otro tiempo, Bella sabía que había poco de verdad en los rumores que circulaban acerca de aquel hombre. Y la razón de su caballerosa actitud era un secreto muy bien guardado.

—¿Por qué no me lo has presentado nunca?

—¿Quieres que tire a mi mejor amiga a los…?

—¿A los lobos?

—Él es mucho más sutil que eso. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Las mujeres de tu tipo lo asustan.

El subastador mencionó el siguiente «articulo» a subastar.

—Entonces veremos su rastro de humo cuando se escape de aquí a la primera oportunidad.

Alice sonrió antes de apartarse de detrás de las cortinas. La multitud aplaudió.

Apartando a Cullen de su mente, Bella cerró brevemente los ojos. «¡Oh, Dios!» pensó. «Si mí padre pudiera verme ahora».

La cortina se corrió.

El aplauso inundó el aire cargado y Bella esbozó una radiante sonrisa. Las copas de cristal brillaron, los camareros de esmoquin blanco con bandejas de plata se movían entre los grupos de gente vestida de gala. Ella no conocía ni a uno solo de los invitados. No se movía en aquellos círculos. Ya no. La última vez que había visto tantas lentejuelas juntas había sido en una fiesta corporativa en el Trump Tower. Su mente práctica pensó en cuánta gente podría vivir solo con el dinero que costaba el vestido que llevaba ella. Aunque muy sofisticado, le parecía un derroche de dinero. Bella no odiaba a los ricos, pero le disgustaba la gente que se escondía en sus mansiones restauradas y tiraba el dinero a su alrededor para hacer desaparecer los problemas. Al menos Alice estaba allí para que lo tiraran por una buena causa.

—Después de que Jasper, mi marido, muriera –estaba diciendo Alice a la audiencia—, me quedé con una buena cantidad de dinero, pero pocas capacidades de mercado salvo cómo vestir apropiadamente y dar una buena fiesta. Como esta que están ustedes disfrutando.

La multitud rió pero Bella sabía que Alice tenía una mente de empresaria. ¿Cómo creerían si no que había llegado tan lejos?

—Sin embargo, me hizo ver que había otra gente en la misma situación, cuyas habilidades se perderían por ser más valiosas con una licencia de matrimonio. Mujer Incorporada contrata fundamentalmente a mujeres para cualquiera que requiera esos talentos a menudo infravalorados como organización del hogar, compras, cocina, cuidado de la casa y los niños, a veces reemplazar a la madre para unas vacaciones, una coordinadora de bodas o mujer temporal para algún divorciado o viudo que intente recomponer su vida.

Bella ladeó la cabeza para sonreír a Alice muy orgullosa de su hermana mayor. Era una mujer que siempre sacaba lo mejor de las peores situaciones y las hacía florecer.

—Todas las empleadas de Mujer Incorporada, están preparadas para cuidar a niños y adultos y han seguido cursos de primeros auxilios y de defensa personal.

La multitud murmuró con aprobación y Bella y Alice intercambiaron una sonrisa forjada durante años de amistad.

Entonces el subastador subió al podium.

Edward hubiera pujado solo por su cara.

Aquella mujer le quitó el aliento y le intrigó al instante. Quizá fuera su pelo marrón oscuro ondulado suavemente con aspecto despeinado, como un espíritu libre en medio de la alta sociedad encorsetada. O el leve desdén de sus ojos color chocolate al mirar a la audiencia. O el vestido de tirantes saturado de grandes lentejuelas, pesado y moldeando una de sus curvas. Y mostrando realmente las buenas, pensó con una verdadera punzada de aprecio masculino.

Quizá fuera que, por muy llamativa que resultara, estaba fuera de sus límites. Era material de casada, aunque no parecía muy doméstica en ese instante. Parecía casi… salvaje.

Las pujas fueron aumentando y Edward se giró para mirar a su espalda. Mike Newton. Podía notar que aquel hombre la imaginaba en un traje de doncella francés o pasando la aspiradora desnuda. Patético.

Emmett McCarty se acercó más y se inclinó para susurrarle:

—Esta es la tercera subasta a la que asistes acompañado por Lauren. ¿Estamos viendo a la futura señora Cullen?

Lauren lo oyó y sonrió por encima del borde de su copa de champán.

Edward no respondió. Apretó los dientes y sintió como si los portones de una fortaleza se estuvieran cerrando tras él. Ya le habían comentado lo mismo al menos media docena de personas esa velada.

—¿No va a pujar, señora McCarty?

La sonrisa de ella fue tensa.

—Preferiría una ayuda un poco mayor y…

—¿Menos atractiva?

Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo y sonrió con suavidad.

—Hay buenas razones por los que llevo casada con Emmett más de treinta años, jovencito –dijo sin rodeos con expresión juguetona.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que eran esos maravillosos ojos los que mantenían a Emmett en casa!

Emmett lanzó un gruñido e inclinó la cabeza hacia Bella.

—Uno no deja la carne fresca frente a un cazador, Edward. Y ten cuidado –dirigió una mirada significativa hacia Lauren Mallory que estaba de pie tras él—. No hay peor furia que la de una mujer sureña desdeñada.

Edward enarcó una ceja asintiendo y al mirar a Lauren pensó en lo repulida que parecía: su pelo rubio recogido, su vestido rojo, la forma precisa en que sujetaba la copa de champán. Poseía todas las cualidades que él encontraba atractivas en una mujer; pose, gracia, buena conversación y sobre todo, no tenía intención de cambiar su calendario social por una licencia de matrimonio. Para ella la tarde sería un éxito rotundo si saliera una fotografía de suya en la última edición del _Savannah Press_. Y aunque comprendiera que era desagradablemente hueca, los dos entendían los límites. Sabía que en cuanto terminara la fiesta ella querría pasar la noche con él o irse a otra fiesta nocturna. No tenía mucho más que hacer con todo el dinero de su familia. Y Edward solo quería que no hincara los dientes en él o que pidiera un anillo de compromiso.

Aquella carretera de su vida estaba cerrada. Definitivamente.

Sin embargo, los comentarios de Emmett danzaron en su cabeza. Aunque había pensado contar con la ayuda de Lauren para que hiciera de anfitriona en una fiesta corporativa para él la semana siguiente, su relación se saldría de sus límites si lo hacía. Él no quería dañar sus sentimientos, pero era evidente que necesitaba hacer algo. Y con rapidez.

Deslizó la mirada hacia Bella Swan.

Si ganara la subasta de los servicios de Mujer Incorporada, tendría la solución perfecta para desalentar a aquella sociedad tan celestina. Una anfitriona sin una relación personal con él. Y eso es lo que él deseaba más. Ningún compromiso, ninguna culpabilidad al tener que poner disculpas incómodas. Y Bella Swan, simplemente siendo quien era, estaba prohibida y eso era para él una solución fácil y sencilla.

Miró al subastador y asintió dando un sorbo al champán.

—Edward –dijo Lauren a su lado—. ¿Para qué necesitas una doncella?

—Es una esposa temporal, Liz. Y no necesito ninguna de las dos cosas.

Dejó entonces la copa en la bandeja de un camarero y divisó a Alice. La viuda de su antiguo socio, elegante en un traje blanco de cuentas de cristal, se acercó a él por el jardín iluminado por velas y le sonrió y beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te van los negocios, Edward Cullen?

Él sonrió. Ella era la única persona que lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

—No tan bien como los tuyos, por lo que parece. ¿Son todas tus empleadas como ella?

Sintió la mirada de Lauren endurecerse al mirarlo.

—Bella es especial.

Hubo un tono de advertencia en sus palabras que no le pasó desapercibido.

Edward enarcó una ceja y alzó la puja con un ligero gesto. La mano de Lauren se tensó en su brazo. Alice sonrió y le llamó bribón.

Edward agarró otra copa de la bandeja de un camarero cercano y agarró a las dos mujeres por el brazo. Otra puja le hizo contener el aliento y clavó la mirada en la mujer del escenario.

Todo dentro de él volvió a la vida y cuando ella movió los pies y la abertura del traje expuso sus piernas hasta la mitad del muslo, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Unas piernas preciosas y musculosas. Cualquier chico podría sacar ideas equivocadas y desde luego él estaba teniendo varias. Era muy sexual verla exhibirse allí arriba y ella parecía harta, mirando de un pujador a otro como si esperara su ejecución. No le gustaba nada aquello, comprendió Edward con simpatía mientras decidía acabar con su miseria. Dio un paso adelante y alzó la puja mil dólares.

—¡Edward, no! –susurró Alice tras él.

Edward la miró y notó su preocupación, pero se encogió de hombros.

Bella se atragantó y él le devolvió la atención atrapado por sus profundos ojos castaños. El subastador esperó por una siguiente puja. No se alzó ninguna. El martillo cayó y su diosa doméstica vestida con lentejuelas dio un respingo. Se acercó al escenario y le tendió la mano. Ella lo miró como si le hubieran salido antenas.

—No muerdo.

—Eso no es lo que yo he oído.

Edward enarcó una ceja y esbozo una leve sonrisa. Una pura mirada de desafio.

Bella la reconoció y entró al trapo. No le daría la oportunidad de morderla y a pesar de su fama de despiadado en los negocios y con las mujeres, no creía que su extensa colección contuviera nada doméstico. A juzgar por su acompañante, solo estaba interesado por sus cualidades domésticas. Y ella no tenía intención de ser ninguna de sus conquistas.

Aceptó su mano y sus cálidos dedos se enroscaron alrededor de los de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras entre aplausos. Él permaneció muy cerca de ella, lo bastante como para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su lenta mirada especulativa. Bella se dijo a sí misma que era su enorme escote lo que le hacía parecer con la boca hecha agua ante su siguiente víctima. Por lo menos estaba a la altura de su reputación, pensó mientras se zafa de él.

Alice se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oh, gracias Bella!

—De nada, hermana –le susurró Bella al oído.

Cuando se separaron, miró a Edward.

Bella había visto fotografías suyas, pero la versión en persona era una historia muy diferente. Intentó no mirarlo fijamente mientras se decía a sí misma que todos los hombres estaban atractivos en esmoquin. Excepto que aquel era el único entre los de aquel elegante jardín que lo llevaba negro. En Edward Cullen, la tela le quedaba como un guante. No había duda de que se encontraba en muy buena forma física, pero ¿qué más tenía que hacer un millonario en todo el día? Sin embargo, sintió un poco de rebeldía en él porque había optado por una camisa de cuello chino sin pajarita, sin brocados ni jaretas, solo el traje rematado en satén que le daba el aspecto de un caballero sureño.

Edward deslizó la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón alzando la americana y acentuando su imagen de privilegiada dignidad. Un mechón de pelo cobrizo le cayó sobre la frente y casi le cubrió uno de sus vívidos ojos verdes.

—Está mirándome fijamente, señora.

—Cierto.

Bella se puso rígida. Él estaba actuando como si la estuviera examinando con un baremo invisible y sintió el urgente impulso de abofetearle en su preciosa cara.

Edward se metió la otra mano en el bolsillo de la americana y sacó una tarjeta de visita. Con un movimiento seco, se la pasó con dos dedos.

—Pasa por esta dirección mañana a las nueve.

—Mañana por la tarde a las seis –replicó ella aceptándola.

Él frunció el ceño con un leve gesto de salvajismo bajo su capa de refinamiento y Bella comprendió por qué la gente raramente le negaba algo.

—Solo estoy disponible por las tardes y los fines de semana, señor. ¿O es que no ha leído el folleto? –preguntó Bella señalando la pila que había casi en cada mesa.

Él no se molestó en mirar.

—Eso parece.

—Si no lo encuentra aceptable, Alice podría sustituirme por otra.

—No, está bien.

Edward necesitaba que ella empezara y con rapidez. Las invitaciones ya estaban mandadas y estaba un poco ansioso por ver si aquella belleza era capaz de desempeñar tantas cosas como clamaba su publicidad. De lo único que parecía un poco capaz era de algo remotamente doméstico.

—Voy a dar una fiesta para cincuenta personas.

Ella no movió ni una pestaña.

—Y espero que organices la cena.

Ella simplemente lo miró.

—Y que hagas de anfitriona.

Ella asintió.

—Suponía que querrías que yo hiciera de anfitriona, cariño –dijo Lauren al aparecer de repente a su lado y enganchar el brazo de Edward.

Bella pareció expectante por si él cambiaba de idea.

—Nunca supongas nada –dijo Edward con frialdad—. Y tengo que hacer uso de esa donación de caridad, ¿no? –Le dio una palmada a Lauren en la mano con tono de simpatía—. Además, tú eres una invitada.

Lauren tenía mirada de decepción, pero no se podía evitar. Edward necesitaba distanciamiento de Lauren y los casamenteros. Y lo necesitaba ya.

El subastador llamó la atención de la audiencia cuando apareció un hombre deslumbrante vestido de esmoquin blanco en el centro del escenario. Era de portada de novela rosa y el premio consistía en salir una noche con él. Lauren se soltó de él al instante y empezó a pujar.

Edward contempló su leve sonrisa de celos y se alegró de haber pujado. Hizo un gesto a un camarero que llevaba una bandeja con champán y cuando se volvió para ofrecerle una a Bella y Alice, las dos mujeres habían desaparecido dejando un rastro de jazmín detrás.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y divisó a Bella de espaldas. El escote de su traje caía tan bajo que podía ver el comienzo de su espalda. Tenía el trasero más sexy que había visto en su vida. El cuerpo de Edward reaccionó ante la deliciosa imagen mientras ella desaparecía tras una columna de piedra. Inspiró con fuerza y apuró una copa entera sin respirar cuestionando la inteligencia de estar cerca de una mujer que podía despertar sus sentidos siendo simplemente intocable.

Aquella, pensó, era más mujer que todas las que había encontrado en años.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews!<p> 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

«¡Dios bendito! ¿Es que esta mujer tiene que estar sexy con cualquier cosa que se ponga?», pensó Edward, que apenas la reconocía tras aquellas enormes gafas. Con un vestido de color verde esmeralda y con el pelo atado en una coleta, proyectaba un aire de competencia al avanzar por su camino. Muy lejos de la etérea criatura que se había encontrado la noche anterior.

—¿Siempre es tan puntual?

—Siempre. Lo considero una señal de eficacia, señor.

Edward se apartó para dejarla pasar y su fragancia le hizo pensar en sábanas de satén y sexo ardiente. Cerró un instante los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellas imágenes de su mente antes de seguirla con la mirada mientras ella analizaba el recibidor con aire de decoradora. Él sabía que su casa no daba sensación de hogar, pero él nunca se había sentido en casa en ella.

—¿Cincuenta invitados ha dicho?

—Sí.

Edward cerró la puerta.

La mirada de Bella se clavó en él. Con la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de pinzas, tenía el mismo aire de millonario que la noche anterior, la corbata floja, la camisa blanca inmaculada y aquel pelo brillante cayéndole por la frente. Bella había esperado que en las veinticuatro horas pasadas hubiera empeorado un poco su aspecto, pero se alegró de que no fuera así.

«No debería pensar esas cosas», se dijo a sí misma volviendo la atención hacia el recibidor.

El interior del apartamento era tan estéril como el exterior, fuera de lugar en un pueblo donde prevalecía el encanto antiguo del Sur. El suelo de baldosa era de un rico verde profundo, del mismo tono que la alfombra que cubría la escalera hasta el segundo piso. La enorme ventana arqueada justo frente a la puerta principal era majestuosa, casi deslumbrante y ahora estaba pensando en la forma de que destacara un poco menos.

—Vamos, le enseñaré la casa.

Bella lo siguió a través del salón, el comedor y la cocina, todo bastante moderno y aséptico. Después de inspeccionar los electrodomésticos que parecían recién comprados y estimar el espacio de las encimeras y pensar en instalar mesas de preparación. Bella notó que no había objetos personales. Ni fotografías de familia ni recuerdos, solo un par de arreglos florales, algunos cuadros muy escogidos y ceniceros de cristal. Frío, impersonal. Como Edward Cullen. Tomó notas y cuando volvieron al comedor con su mobiliario estilo Reina Ana, él apartó una silla. Con una sonrisa, Bella se sentó, cruzó las piernas y abrió su agenda. Cuando esperaba que él se sentara a la cabecera de la mesa, Edward apartó la silla adyacente a la de ella y se aposentó. Bella aspiró el aroma de su colonia, sintió el calor de su cuerpo y se reclinó hacia atrás para evitar la increíble atracción de todo ello.

Edward sintió la barrera entre ellos incluso a aquella corta distancia y se preguntó distraído donde se habría metido la noche anterior. ¿Habría vuelto a casa con su marido? ¿Un amante? ¿Un gato? Alice no se lo había contado y él no lo había preguntado.

—¿Tiene alguna preferencia para el menú?

Bella se alzó las gafas mientras tomaba más notas en su enorme agenda.

—¿Puedo confiar en su elección?

Ella lo miró.

—Si. ¿Son los invitados de la ciudad o de fuera?

—La mayoría de fuera.

—¿Y el atuendo para la fiesta?

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

—El atuendo define el ambiente, señor. ¿Puedo ver la invitación? ¿Y quizá la lista de invitados?

Él se levantó de la silla y salió. Mientras estuvo fuera, Bella analizó su entorno y se preguntó si había una vajilla de china en aquel precioso armario. Lo único que podía ver era cristal. Un cristal muy femenino.

Edward volvió a entrar y le pasó un sobre.

—A partir de las seis. Traje de cóctel. Esperarán más que unos entremeses.

—¿Cuántos han respondido?

—Todos.

¡Dios bendito!, pensó ella.

—¿Es famoso por sus fiestas?

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Son negocios. No creo que declinen.

No, si quería seguir trabajando con él, pensó ella recordando que tendría fama por algún motivo. Se concentró en sus notas mientras se retiraba un mechón suelto tras la oreja.

Incluso bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, Edward pudo notar el rico reflejo colorado de sus mechas y sintió el extraño impulso de soltárselo y verlo caer sobre sus hombros. Parpadeó y desvió la vista sintiendo su mirada seguirlo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se apoyaba contra el marco. Ella siguió preguntando por sus preferencias, el licor, los camareros, el florista que usaba. Edward siguió mirando a sus piernas y cuando las movió pudo ver el borde de encaje de una de sus medias. Tuvo que morderse los labios para apartar la imagen de aquellas malditas piernas con ligueros y recordarse que ella era una empleada. Y él el jefe que pagaba.

—Necesito la llave para entrar y salir cuando no haya nadie en la casa.

Él giró hacia la cocina y volvió con la llave de repuesto para ponérsela en la palma de la mano.

—Las horas no importaban a menos que sean menos de las siete o más de las diez de la noche.

—Eso no es ningún problema. ¿El presupuesto para el banquete?

—Esta es la empresa que contraté la última vez –dijo sacando una tarjeta para dejarla sobre la mesa.

Bella reconoció el anagrama de la empresa.

—No le preocupa el coste, ¿verdad?

—¿Ya ha trabajado con ellos?

—No.

Bella suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza antes de alzar la mirada hacía él.

—Señor Cullen, se ha olvidado mencionar que esta fiesta será dentro de una semana y tengo que decirle que hace falta más que una llamada de teléfono para organizar un banquete.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedes hacerlo?

Otra vez aquel desafío en sus ojos.

—Estoy diciendo que la próxima vez que piense dar una fiesta para cincuenta personas piense en el tiempo que hace falta para prepararla antes de enviar las invitaciones.

—Para eso está usted aquí –dijo con tono de completa inocencia—, para no tener que hacerlo yo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel hombre era imposible. Ignorando el leve vuelco en el pecho que sintió, Edward dijo:

—Haga todo lo que necesite, señorita Swan. Espero que esté aquí pronto.

—Por supuesto.

—Que reciba a los huéspedes, que se revise los preparativos y a los sirvientes.

—Desde luego. Me encargaré de todo, señor Cullen.

—Señor… —en ella sonaba demasiado respetuoso—. Supongo que vestirá de forma apropiada…

Las facciones de Bella se tensaron. ¿Es que esperaba que apareciera de tafetán y ligueros de encaje?

—Yo me encargaré de la parte del vestido, señor Cullen, si usted se muestra civilizado con los empleados contratados.

Se levantó entonces, recogió su agenda y con la llave en la mano, se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

Edward se apresuró tras ella y la asió por el brazo, pero cuando Bella se volvió, la soltó con brusquedad.

Su mirada buscó la de ella y la irritación de su mirada lo confundió.

—No quería ofenderla, señorita Swan.

Bella suspiró, preguntándose qué era lo que la preocupaba más, si comprobar que la barrera entre ellos era infranqueable, y su entorno a mucha distancia del privilegiado de él.

—Ya lo sé.

Él enarcó una ceja y ella ladeó la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la verde de él.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre gastaría dos mil dólares en una mujer temporal aparte del coste de la fiesta?

Sus ojos se suavizaron haciéndole aún más atractivo.

—El tipo de hombre que siempre se olvida de algo, que odiaba dar fiestas y que preferiría que alguien lo hiciera en su lugar. Yo soy muy torpe y francamente, no tengo tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces señor Cullen, lo que realmente necesita es una esposa de verdad.

Entonces abrió la puerta, se despidió y la cerró.

«No, gracias», pensó Edward. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba. Se las arreglaría muy bien con una esposa temporal contratada a una agencia de servicios.

A la tarde siguiente, Edward oyó música al empujar la puerta principal. Música de playa. Y voces, muchas voces. Cruzando el recibidor, se dirigió hacia la fuente del ruido y encontró a Bella en la cocina, con los antebrazos sobre la encimera. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta oscura y con la coleta, parecía más una colegiala musitando sobre sus deberes que una adulta preparando una fiesta. Había otra mujer a su derecha y ambas estaban escuchando un CD. Edward se preguntó qué tendrían que ver los Beach Boys con su fiesta.

Como si hubiera sentido su presencia, Bella se incorporó y se dio la vuelta.

¡Dios, vaya sonrisa!, pensó Edward mientras ella se acercaba a él.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen –parecía cansado, pensó Bella—. Nos iremos a las nueve, se lo prometo.

La mujer de detrás de ella pareció de repente nerviosa al mirar a su reloj.

Edward apretó los labios. Aquello era exactamente lo que él había planeado hacer. Había pensado en llamar a Lauren e invitarla a cenar y aunque quería aflojar los lazos entre ellos, estar en un restaurante solo le parecía tan poco atractivo como tener que hablar con alguien. Estaba a punto de olvidar los rugidos de su estómago y meterse directamente en la cama.

—¿Quién es esa gente? –preguntó señalando a los que entraron por la puerta trasera.

—El personal. Necesitan conocer el sitio, lo que espero de ellos… etcétera.

—Etcétera.

Los labios de ella se curvaron con suavidad y le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia que Edward ya estaba empezando a reconocer. Era evidente que no le quería por allí y eso le parecía bien. Se dio la vuelta hacía el recibidor y su estudio y al entrar lo encontró suavemente iluminado con una copa de coñac y una cena servida sobre el escritorio. El hielo todavía tintineaba en la copa de cristal y el vapor emanaba del plato de pollo con fetuccini.

Edward se encogió de hombros, posó el maletín y se desplomó en el sillón. Se aflojó la corbata y dio un sorbo a la copa antes de alzar los pies sobre la mesa. Revolvió entonces la ensalada, agarró un trozo de zanahoria y se la metió en la boca. Aquello era agradable. Muy agradable.

Una hora y media más tarde, Bella asomó por el quicio de la puerta llamándolo. Como él no respondió, entró y sonrió con delicadeza. Estaba dormido con las manos sobre unos papeles doblados contra el vientre y el bolígrafo de oro todavía en los dedos. La pantalla del ordenador seguía encendida. Ella había hecho todo lo posible por llevarle la cena a la mesa en cuanto había oído su coche en el camino, una táctica para apartarlo de su camino y se alegraba de que él hubiera hecho justicia. Cruzando la habitación, rodeó la mesa para recoger la bandeja.

Los platos tintinearon y él se agitó abriendo los ojos. Su mirada se clavó en la de ella como una flecha en el blanco y Bella se sintió atrapada. Había algo terriblemente íntimo en despertar a un hombre dormido. Entonces él sonrió despacio y ella sintió una oleada de ardor de la cabeza a los pies.

—Gracias.

—Ningún problema.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

—Contrató a una esposa suplente para una semana, señor –se estiró y se dio la vuelta con los platos—. Eso tiene sus ventajas.

No debería jugar con él de aquella manera, pensó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cuáles son esas ventajas, señorita Swan?

Ella se detuvo ante la puerta y miró a sus espaldas. Su mirada era tan infinitamente sensual que Edward sintió que el cuerpo se le contraía al mismo ritmo que aumentaba su curiosidad.

—¿Aparte de lo evidente?

Su voz sensual reverberó en sitios en los que no quería ni pensar y asintió incapaz de hablar cuando le asaltaron imágenes de él haciendo con ella todo menos lo obvio.

—Me estoy refiriendo a una esposa de verdad, ¿lo entiende?

Él asintió.

—Aparte de dos personas compartiendo sus vidas, compartiéndose a sí mismos, teniendo bebés y criándolos, no se me ocurre otra cosa.

Él apretó los labios con amargura. Una exposición de manual. Fantasías femeninas, pensó al verla alejarse mientras se preguntaba si no estaría intentando convencerlo de que la soltería era algo estéril. De cualquier manera, le aclaró la bruma que siempre le asaltaba cuando ella estaba cerca y no le dejaba ver con claridad. Aquella dama era peligrosa para sus planes. Material de casada.

Como Jessica. Una historia antigua, un dolor antiguo. Y aunque el dolor se había aliviado con el tiempo, la sensación de lo ciego que había estado permanecía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Se había entregado más de una vez, se había permitido desear con ansia solitaria tan profunda que todavía le atenazaba el alma, hasta que había descubierto con dolor que aquellas mujeres buscaban su estilo de vida, no compartir su vida. Ninguna de ellas había tenido la culpa. Había optado por investigar el territorio y establecer sus barreras después. Y mantener alejado de su vida a cierto tipo de mujeres. Mujeres como Bella Swan. Mujeres que le ofrecían un destello de lo que no podría tener. Y aunque su atracción por ella era puramente física, seguía siendo una molestia. No pensaba hacer el ridículo una vez más.

Tras las puertas de su estudio, las voces se apagaron, los coches se alejaron y oyó cerrarse la puerta principal con el eco de una gran casa vacía. Suspiró, miró a su alrededor y se llevó la copa a los labios, sintiéndose de repente más solo que en toda su vida.

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward cruzó el recibidor y se detuvo. De acuerdo, aquello era de esperar, pero después de tres días de viaje de negocios para cerrar un trato que situaría su división informática dos años por delante de la competencia, esperaba algo de tranquilidad. Lo que había allí era un auténtico caos. Las furgonetas se alineaban en su camino de coches. Los hombres cargaban sillas y mesas como si él no estuviera presente. El aroma de la comida inundaba el aire. Edward se quedó en medio del recibidor de altísimos techos y simplemente miró a su alrededor. El suelo estaba cubierto de plástico, frente a la ventana de arco había una pila de cajas y el ruido de voces y platos venía de todas partes. Edward dejó la bolsa y el maletín junto a la puerta y colgó la chaqueta antes de encaminarse al salón.

—¿Dónde quieres esto, Bella? –preguntó un hombre alto y musculoso con camiseta y vaqueros que cargaba con una barra de bar con otro compañero.

Desde el interior de la casa, Bella gritó:

—Fuera. Y ten cuidado de no rozar siquiera la alfombra o las baldosas.

Jacob y su compañero intercambiaron una sonrisa y maniobraron la barra con cuidado a través de las puertas de cristal abiertas.

Edward se dirigió a la cocina retrocediendo cuando dos mujeres cargadas con cajas pasaron por delante de él disculpándose. La mesa del comedor estaba llena de mantelería y la cristalería, vajilla y cubertería cubrían cada espacio libre de las mesas extras. Entró en la cocina y el olor a salchichas y cebollas le hizo la boca agua mientras buscaba a Bella entre la gente allí reunida. Se aclaró la garganta.

Siete personas alzaron la vista y lo miraron como si se los fuera a comer vivos.

—¿La señorita Swan?

Una atractiva mujer de apenas treinta años señaló hacia la puerta trasera.

—Creo que está en el garaje, señor Cullen.

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward atravesó la cocina esquivando a la gente y las mesas para abrir la puerta del garaje. Una furgoneta estaba aparcada demasiado cerca de su barco. Tenía la parte trasera abierta y a su alrededor había cuatro enormes neveras.

Edward la llamó. Un joven que estaba descargando otra nevera lo inspeccionó con un rápido vistazo y ladeó la cabeza hacia el frente de la furgoneta. Edward se dirigió en aquella dirección mirando hacia atrás al chico cuando tropezó con alguien. Alguien suave.

Unas manos volaron hacia su torso. La presión de unos suaves senos y muslos los empujó contra la pared de la furgoneta.

—¡Uau! Despacio –dijo con suavidad asiéndola por la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

Bella alzó la vista y contuvo el aliento. Estaba entrelazada contra él, su rodilla entre las de ella.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Edward la miró a los ojos pensando que cualquier hombre podría perderse en ellos encantado.

—¿Está bien?

—¡Ah! –Bella se sonrojó con violencia—. Sí, bien –se apartó de su pecho, lo que solo sirvió para que su pierna penetrara entre las de ella con más profundidad. La mirada de él barrió su cuerpo posándose en sus senos plenos y en sus vaqueros cortados. Se sintió desnuda por una simple mirada—. Lo siento, señor Cullen –dijo antes de inclinarse a recoger su tablón.

—Ha sido culpa mía.

Su tono seco la hizo enderezarse al instante.

—¿Pasa algo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza mirando por encima de sus hombros a una furgoneta que aparcó frente a su casa. Con la espalda contra la furgoneta se metió las manos en los bolsillos con la esperanza de parecer desenfadado.

—¿Iba a algún sitio?

Bella lo estudió durante un momento y cuando él volvió la cabeza con una mirada glacial, enarcó una ceja:

—Debería relajarse, señor Cullen. Algún día va a partirse por la mitad.

Se alejó apresuradamente entonces murmurando algo acerca de estar más tenso que un gato a punto de cazar un ratón.

Edward apoyó la cabeza contra el frío metal del vehículo y exhaló el aliento. Dios bendito, pensó intentando controlar los cosquilleos de su cuerpo. Todavía podía sentir el ardor de ella en su muslo. Solo la idea de sentir el cálido centro de su cuerpo lo excitó. Estaba metido en un buen lío si un ligero roce contra ella le ponía así, pensó al darse la vuelta hacia la casa. En la cocina, su mirada se clavó al instante en sus piernas morenas, en la curva de su trasero al verla inclinada con unos guantes hacia el horno. Oliendo la fila de pasteles rellenos, Bella sonrió y posó la bandeja sobre la cocina.

—¿Por qué están cocinando aquí?

Todo el mundo dio un respingo que le desagradó. Todo el mundo menos ella.

—No están cocinando. Estoy cocinando yo.

Se quitó los guantes protectores para el horno, sacó los pasteles a un plato y les echó dos salsas diferentes. Agarró entonces un servicio de cubiertos de un montón y lo puso al lado del plato.

—Un descanso para todos –anunció al personal mientras sacaba un taburete—. Siéntese –le dijo a Edward.

Él no lo hizo, solo se cruzó de brazos viendo cómo la cocina se vaciaba y ella abría la nevera para sacar un cartón de leche. El frigorífico estaba abarrotado y se sintió invadido, como si estuviera perdiendo el control de su propia casa. En las fiestas anteriores, que no eran muy numerosas, simplemente le había pedido a una amiga que se encargara de ellas mientras él desaparecía hasta la llegada de los huéspedes. Siempre habían sido tranquilas, pero esta parecía un circo.

—¿Es necesaria toda esa gente?

—Si. Fue usted el que quiso dar de comer a cincuenta personas de forma elegante en menos de cinco días, señor Cullen.

—Eso ya me lo ha advertido –concedió él con amargura.

Aquello era culpa suya, no de ella y estaba claro que estaba intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible. Edward se preguntó si sería la mujer o el ajetreo lo que lo inquietaba. ¿Y tenía que parecer tan fresca y sensual en unos pantalones cortados y una camiseta floja?

Ella lo miró antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Prefiere cenar en el estudio? El comedor está…

—¿Qué es esto?

—La cena.

—¿Para mí?

—¿No tiene hambre?

—Me muero de hambre.

Edward se sentó en el taburete y desenvolvió los cubiertos. Cortó el pastel de salchicha y cebolla y cuando probó un bocado lanzó un gemido de placer.

—¿Lo ha hecho usted?

—Sí, señor.

Edward miró a la cocina atestada.

—¿Cuándo?

Bella pasó un trapo por la encimera frente a él.

—Hace media hora. Es bastante fácil, para ser sincera. Tenía miedo de que se quemaran.

Por eso se había tropezado con él, pensó Edward al posar el tenedor para mirarla.

—No tiene por qué hacer esto, señorita Swan.

—Ya lo sé –dijo Bella apoyándose contra la encimera para sonreír con malicia—. Es la ventaja de contratar a una esposa. Íbamos a ocupar la cocina, así que no hubiera podido prepararse nada y además, la comida de los aviones es asquerosa y después de seis horas de vuelo…

Se encogió de hombros sin terminar. ¿Es que ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido había hecho nada por él? ¿Estaría su vida tan vacía aparte de su empresa? Una existencia bastante solitaria.

Ella sabía que cada vez que se aferraba a sus responsabilidades, en el fondo se enterraba en ellas. ¿Y qué iba a hacer con su tiempo si no? La edad de los bares de capos y un ligue nuevo cada noche ya se le había pasado hacía tiempo y de todas formas, incluso durante la universidad, había vuelto a su casa dos veces al mes para cocinar para su padre y ver si se cuidaba de forma apropiada. Su padre la necesitaba más ahora y ayudar a su hermana pequeña, Ángela, a pagar las matrículas era mucho menos esfuerzo que intentar sustituir a su madre muerta.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Bella parpadeó y comprendió que no era la primera vez que la llamaba.

—Disculpe.

En ese instante Edward notó su fatiga y una tristeza velada.

—¿Quizá debería acabar por hoy?

Ella bajo la vista hacia el reloj y suspiró.

—Todavía me faltan algunas mesas y…

Abandonó la cocina llamando a sus ayudantes. Edward la oyó dar instrucciones rápidas y una explosión de carcajadas. Entonces asomó por la puerta, cruzó el comedor y quedó tras ella. El personal, la mayoría jóvenes muy musculosos, la rodeaban, pero ella no parecía fijarse. Edward no estaba escuchando la conversación, solo miraba. Algo que hacía a menudo cuando ella estaba delante.

Bella dio sus instrucciones y se tropezó con él cuando se dio la vuelta.

—A comer –ordenó señalando a la cocina.

Edward la miró unos segundos antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, señora.

Edward se sentó a la encimera para evitar las bandejas y cajas que pasaban ante él y la vio desvanecerse para aparecer unos minutos más tarde. No había tomado más que un par de bocados cuando ella batió palmadas y anunció el fin de la jornada. Ella acompañó al grupo a la puerta del garaje y Edward lo encontró más interesante que cenar solo en su cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella cerró la puerta y se volvió hacía él.

—¿Lo ve? Paz y tranquilidad, como le había prometido.

—Tampoco hacía falta que los echara así de aquí.

—¡Eh! Aprovéchese mientras pueda. Mañana estarán aquí a las ocho de la mañana.

Entonces cruzó la cocina pasando por delante de él y Edward la siguió con la mirada como un lobo hambriento antes de clavar el tenedor en un pastel.

—Es usted muy buena cocinera, señorita Swan.

¿Por qué parecía de repente la cocina más pequeña ahora que solo estaban los dos?

—Gracias.

Bella estaba de espaldas a él cargando el lavavajillas, limpiando las encimeras y restaurando el orden de su cocina.

Edward no podría dejar de mirar sus piernas morenas y su redondo trasero y al hacerlo recordó el tropezón en el garaje y el dulce calor que le había transmitido montada a horcajadas contra su muslo. ¡Dios santo! Él no necesitaba aquello, pensó dando un bocado antes de removerse inquieto.

—¿Ya ha comido?

Bella se dio la vuelta y señalo las cajas de pizza en el cubo.

—Sí, encargamos la comida fuera. ¡Ah, tiene algunos mensajes! –Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las notas—. La señorita Mallory llamó dos veces para preguntar si había regresado. Quería que la llamara cuando volviera.

Él no lo hizo, ni siquiera miró los mensajes. Solo siguió comiendo mientras pensaba que entre tanto trabajo, aquella mujer se había molestado en prepararle la cena mientras ella tomaba con el personal una pizza. Una mujer como ella debería estar haciendo aquello para su marido.

—¿Está casada?

Bella se puso rígida.

—No creo que eso sea asunto suyo.

Edward posó el tenedor y se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

—Ya me ha contestado.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Las mujeres normalmente dejan que un hombre lo sepa al instante.

—Si el hombre se está pasando, desde luego.

—O si quieren que lo haga.

A Bella no le gustó el derrotero que seguía aquella conversación. Podía que todavía fuera virgen, pero no era ninguna tonta con los hombres. Y aquel hombre había tenido demasiadas mujeres como para fiarse de él en aquel aspecto.

—¿Qué está sugiriendo, señor Cullen? ¿Qué le he preparado un par de comidas para sacarlo de su preciosa soltería?

Las facciones de él se contrajeron levemente.

—Señorita Swan, no es eso lo que quería decir…

Ella alzó una mano para interrumpirlo.

—Sinceramente no me importa. Lo de «Mujer Incorporada» es figurado. Nosotras no vamos a la caza de los hombres. De hecho, la mayoría de las empleadas de Alice son mujeres maltratadas que están intentando rehacer sus vidas –se colgó el bolso al hombro—. Me sentiría muy agradecida si mañana se ausentara hasta media hora antes de la fiesta. Solo se interpondrá en el camino. Su doncella habitual llegará a las siete y media para limpiar y el resto del personal a las ocho –se dirigió hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo y miró a sus espaldas—. ¿Sabe, señor Cullen? Puede que tenga usted más dinero que el Gobernador, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un buen candidato para una mujer que busca a un hombre para pasar el resto de su vida con él. Usted, señor, puede descansar tranquilo… no tiene lo que hace falta para ser un buen marido. Ni por lo más remoto.

Se fue entonces y él pestañeó ante el eco del portazo.

Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo y apartó el plato con ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra. Porque de repente se sintió rastrero.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo. Estoy pensando en subir un capítulo por día a las 6 de la tarde hora argentina. Espero sus comentarios! Ya estoy preparando más historias para subir<p> 


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

Su madre no había criado a ningún grosero y Edward había intentado disculparse por sus comentarios la noche anterior. Pero Bella solo había dejado el número de un busca y no creía que lo contestara. El otro número que tenía era el de Alice y no le atendia.

Hubiera jurado que apetecía explicarle la situación. Al lo pondría por los suelos y ya se sentía bastante mal por haber insinuado que Bella podía ir a la caza de un hombre.

Y además, tampoco le hubiera dado el número de teléfono de su casa, pensó mientras se ajustaba las mangas de la americana. El ruido del piso inferior había disminuido y ahora le llegaba una suave melodía. Edward se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle y frunció el ceño al ver las limusinas en su camino. Abandono su habitación, se apresuró a bajar al recibidor para quedarse paralizado ante la imagen que vio desde arriba.

Hubiera jurado que estaba en otra casa.

La ventana del arco estaba cubierta por una cortina de suave color crema. En la consola de delante había un florero cargado de flores de magnolia con ricas hojas verdes brillantes reflejando las llamas de la multitud de velas que lo rodeaban. Cuando llegó abajo, cruzó el recibidor y se quedó parado en seco. Ella lo había cambiado todo. El salón estaba decorado con mesitas de café en círculo. Las puertas correderas de cristal estaban abiertas y… ¿eran aquellas sus cortinas? Habían sido atadas con lazos verdes y retiradas con guirnaldas de magnolias. Maldición, se suponía que iba a encargarse del banquete, no a dejar su sello personal por todas partes.

Frunciendo el ceño, iba a ir a buscarla cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para responder justo cuando un joven, el mismo que estaba en el garaje la tarde anterior, se apareció tras él. Edward hizo un gesto para abrirla él y cuando encontró a Lauren esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Hola, Lauren. Estás tan encantadora como siempre.

—Y tú también –dijo ella dándole un beso que tuvo que soportar.

—No me llamaste.

—Estuve ocupado.

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa un poco forzada y Edward contempló por encima de su cabeza las limusinas vaciarse y sus invitados avanzar por la acera. ¿Dónde estaba la señorita Swan? Se preguntó mientras estrechaba las manos a sus socios y jefes de división.

—¡Oh, Edward! Ha sido un detalle que nos recogiera la limusina a todos –dijo Anna Marsh, una de sus socias ante todo el grupo que asintió—. Ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos por beber demasiado, conducir o buscar taxis. Gracias, por ser tan considerado.

—De nada. Esa era la idea, supongo.

—Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a Savannah –los invitados se volvieron al oír la voz femenina—. Soy Bella Swan, la anfitriona del señor Cullen para esta fiesta. Pasen.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Edward se dio la vuelta. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Les invitamos a que vengan a disfrutar del patio. El buffet está listo para cuando les apetezca y Jacob, nuestro camarero, puede prepararles lo que deseen, pero les recomiendo Placeres del Sur. Es una estupenda bebida preparada con melocotones frescos de Georgia –estaba diciendo señalando con elegancia el camino y saludando a la gente al pasar por delante de ella. Hacía su papel muy bien.

Pero era la mujer la que llamó su atención, eso y todas sus hormonas desatadas.

En el asunto del vestido también había acertado. Era elegante y de un tono vibrante que contrastaba con la clara decoración. El pelo, mechones ondulados sueltos, le resaltaba el fino cuello pálido. Pero nada desviaba su atención del cuerpo enfundado en aquel vestido de encaje azul y las sandalias altas. De tirantes, con un escote que mostraba el comienzo de sus senos, resaltaba sus curvas y las magníficas piernas. Edward tragó saliva y sintió el impulso de cubrirla con su americana.

—Está preciosa, ¿verdad?

Edward desvió la mirada de Bella a Lauren.

—Es la ayudante, Lauren.

—Será mejor que no lo olvides –dijo ella pasando por delante de él para entrar en el comedor.

Edward frunció el ceño a espaldas de Lauren.

Entonces deslizó la mirada por su salón, la profusión de flores naturales de magnolia aromatizaba el aire e inundaba las esquinas. Los sirvientes se movían entre los invitados, todos vestidos con pantalones verdes, camisa crema y chalecos de brocado verde oscuro a juego con la decoración. Las mesas del buffet estaban apiladas contra las paredes con guirnaldas de flores en los manteles y las mesas de café tenían cada una un centro de maravillosas frutas rodeado de hojas de magnolia. En cada centro había una vela que daba a la habitación una suave iluminación. Sin embargo, en lo primero en que se fijó fue que los invitados estaban sonriendo y charlando entre ellos. Algo extraño, pues sus fiestas solían ser bastante rígidas y breves.

Bella se acercó con una bandeja.

—¿Un brandy, señor Cullen? ¿O prefiere otra cosa?

—Gracias, señorita Swan –dijo con un brillo de simpatía en los ojos que ella notó.

—¿Señorita Mallory? –le ofreció a Lauren una copa de champán, su favorito según se había enterados por Alice.

Aunque lo aceptó, su sonrisa fue casi una mueca y Bella decidió que era un buen momento para escapar. Se dio la vuelta al instante para atender a otro invitado.

Edward la observó un instante antes de dedicar la atención a sus invitados, con Lauren a su lado.

—Bueno, estoy impresionada –admitió Lauren después de una hora.

Y él también lo estaba. La casa entera y el jardín tenían un ambiente sureño que les gustó a sus invitados. Su patio, normalmente desnudo, estaba cargado de plantas y flores en macetas, la barra situada bajo la parra iluminada con difuntas bombillas. Unas antorchas altas iluminaban el espacio sumándose a las velas situadas en cada una de las doce más. Había sillas de jardín de hierro y Anna Marsh y Steve Reynolds, una pareja que raramente hablaba, estaban sentados charlando amigablemente. Con Bella. Su expresión era abierta y animada mientras recogía vasos usados y presentaba a unos invitados a otros. Las risas inundaban el jardín. Otra novedad, pensó al dar un sorbo. Edward también se movió entre los invitados cruzándose con Bella bastantes veces, pero ella se apartaba discretamente cuando él se acercaba.

Cuando Bella tenía que dirigirse a él, era con una blandura que le molestaba como si lo abofeteara. Sin embargo, era cierto que Lauren le monopolizaba por completo. Cuando entró en el comedor, esperó que al menos la cena le hiciera reunirse con los demás, pero al mirar a su alrededor, la encontró discretamente apartada en una esquina explicando a los invitados las exquisiteces de cada plato al pasárselos.

—Hay gambas fritas, asadas y rellenas de cangrejo, jamón asado, pan de maíz, sopa de cangrejo y…

Al proseguir, les contó historias locales adornándolas con detalles históricos y sus amigos e invitados la escuchaban con la misma voracidad con la que comían.

Excusándose un momento ante Lauren, se acercó a Bella para contar:

—Un trabajo excelente, señorita Swan.

Bella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Gracias. Nuestra intención era agradar. ¿Se alegra de haber confiado en mí?

—Sí, mucho –se apartó un poco para deslizar la mirada por su figura—. Está espectacular.

—Gracias. Las caza hombres intentamos todas nuestras armas contra nuestras presas –dijo con suavidad antes de darse la vuelta para servir a alguien la carne asada.

Edward suspiró suponiendo que se lo merecía y sin embargo, comprendió que ella no iba a darle la oportunidad de disculparse. Agarró un plato, lo llenó y se fue al lado de Lauren. La comida era increíblemente buena y Edward casi hubiera deseado que no lo fuera. La fiesta era impecable y todos los halagos de los invitados le hicieron reconocer que había hecho una elección perfecta. Solo hubiera deseado que la organizadora no se le hubiera metido en la cabeza.

Media hora más tarde, la música cambió y se hizo más animada. Cuando salió al patio y vio a Anna Marsh y varios otros bailando en el centro que Bella había ordenado despejar de mesas.

—¿Sabe alguien bailar el shag? –preguntó Anna.

Bella abrió los labios y los cerró al instante, pero Ana lo notó.

—Oh, tú saber ¿verdad, Bella?

Ella miró a Edward pidiéndole permiso en silencio. Él asintió, dio un sorbo a su copa y observó cómo Bella tomaba la mano de Kyle y le daba instrucciones. Era buena y se metía en la música, sin embargo, no se entretuvo mucho con Kyle, sino que se dirigió al viejo Stevenson para enseñarle. Era la anfitriona perfecta. Anna buscó a otra pareja y pronto casi todo el mundo se había reunido en el patio. Bella también bailaba y su dulce trasero se balanceaba al compás de la música.

Los hombres coqueteaban con ella y Edward apretó la mandíbula con desagrado. Lauren le agarró de la mano para llevarlo a bailar y tuvo que posar la copa apresurado para seguirla. Las canciones no se interrumpían y la gente cambiaba de pareja en la misma pista. Edward bailó con Anna y al terminar se encontró frente a Bella.

Ella miró hacia la mesa más cercana llena de vasos usados, pero él la tomó de la mano.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Seguramente no querrá…

—¿Por qué no? ¿Asustada?

Su mirada le dijo que había preguntado una tontería.

—Estoy contratada para trabajar, no para divertirme hasta que los invitados se vayan.

—Y yo pagaré las facturas –contestó él rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y empezando a bailar.

—No, para esto no.

Él mantuvo su mirada y sintió varios pares de ojos observándoles, incluyendo a Lauren.

—Es solo un baile.

—¿Siempre usa la ventaja para conseguir lo que quiere?

La expresión de Bella se hizo dulce, pero él notó el enfado tras ella.

—Siempre.

La música era suave y lenta y él la atrajo más.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Señor Cullen…

—¿Sí, señorita Swan?

Dios, olía de maravilla.

—Está demasiado cerca.

—Eso depende de la perspectiva. Y a ellos –hizo un gesto hacia los invitados—, no les importa a estas alturas. ¿Sabe que la llamé al busca?

—Lo sé. Cuatro veces.

—Quería castigarme.

—Por muy santa que sea, los milagros no son mi especialidad.

Por encima de su cabeza, Edward miró su casa y a los invitados.

—Pues yo diría que aquí ha hecho un milagro –bajó la mirada hacia ella—. Lo siento.

—Disculpa aceptada.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Pues no ha sonado así.

Ella batió las pestañas con dramatismo.

—Bueno, estoy muy agradecida de que pierda su valioso tiempo en preocuparse por una cosita como yo –él sonrió y Bella puso expresión normal aunque con un toque de sarcasmo—. Actuó como un auténtico grosero, ¿lo sabe?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Esa va por lo de caza hombres.

—No sabía que estuviéramos en guerra.

Bella suspiró regañándose para sus adentros. Ya se había disculpado y enfrentarse a él no le iba a dar buenas referencias para otros trabajos.

—El Sur se ha rendido, señor. La bandera blanca está izada.

Él la miró un segundo.

—Yo no soy de aquí. Me trasladé hace solo diez años, cuando amplié mi empresa. Soy de Ohio.

Bella enarcó las cejas.

—Un yankee.

Aquello sí era una novedad para ella, sobre todo porque tenía un acento sureño muy bonito.

Cuando Edward sonrió, el estómago le dio un vuelco.

—Ya he ganado más puntos negros.

—Todavía no he bajado la bandera blanca –le recordó ella con una sonrisa.

Asintiendo, Edward la desplazó por la pista, su mano cálida y pequeña dentro de la de él, su cuerpo irradiando un calor que no tenía nada que ver con la húmeda noche de Savannah. Bella mantenía una distancia respetable entre ellos y sin embargo, su mano se deslizaba de su hombro de vez en cuando acariciándole la tela. A Edward le gustó la sensación.

—No le caigo bien, ¿verdad?

—No le conozco lo bastante como para emitir un juicio así –sus labios se curvaron—. Digamos que no está a la altura de mis expectativas.

A Edward no le gustó cómo le dolió aquello y estaba a punto de hablar cuando la música se hizo más animada. Ella pareció excitada de repente.

—Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas.

—Entonces vamos a aprovecharla –la movió hacia el centro de la pista sintiendo que se acompasaba a su ritmo a regañadientes—. ¿La sabes bailar?

—Prepárese para un buen rock, chico rico.

—Ya está levantando las trincheras de nuevo, querida –dijo antes de darle una vuelta y apretarla con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No está mal para un ejecutivo.

—¿Está diciendo que estoy rígido?

—No. Solo tenso.

Él frunció el ceño confundido y afrentado al mismo tiempo. Bella se rió. Le gustaba que él no tuviera todo el tiempo el control. Los dos siguieron realizando los pasos sin darse cuenta de que los invitados habían parado para mirarlos.

A Bella le sorprendió su gracia y la ligereza que sentía en sus brazos.

—¿Dónde aprendió?

—No he sido siempre el presidente de una compañía.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de completa incredulidad y él sonrió.

—Mis padres eran unos excelentes bailarines. Como usted.

—Usted también, yankee.

—No me considero un yankee, señorita Swan.

—Hasta que no conozca a alguien llamado Bubba, seguirá siendo un yankee.

Edward lanzó una carcajada que vibró en su pecho y que hizo que las cabezas giraran hacia ellos cuando le dio unas cuantas vueltas y terminó atrayéndola contra sí. El impacto la dejó sin aliento y Bella abrió mucho los ojos aferrada a sus antebrazos. Nada en su vida la había preparado para la exquisita sensación de aquellos músculos apretados con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Con un brazo solo alrededor de su fina cintura, Edward la arqueó para acabar la canción. Los invitados aplaudieron y silbaron entusiasmados y Edward y Bella se miraron atrapados.

Cada nervio de su cuerpo cosquilleaba con la sensación de ella contra él, cadera con cadera, y en su mente la vio así, arqueada mientras él lamía su suave piel desnuda. Se excitó y fue incapaz de controlarlo y supo que ella lo había sentido en cuanto la miró a los ojos. Entonces, con un destello de provocación, Edward quiso que supiera el peligro que constituía un hombre como él.

Se enderezó despacio y la miró con sensualidad.

—Gracias, señorita Swan.

Pero no la soltó y el contacto era tan ardiente que pensó que se carbonizaría allí mismo.

Bella tragó saliva. El cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se frotara contra él, su boca moría por sentir la de él.

—De nada, señor.

Entonces se zafó de sus brazos y miró a los invitados con una reverencia de agradecimiento.

Edward no despegó los ojos de ella, que empezó al instante a recoger vasos y platos en una bandeja que le pasó a uno de los sirvientes mientras animaba a los demás a que siguieran bailando.

—Tienes que enseñarme eso.

Edward desvió la mirada a su lado para mirar a Lauren.

—Cuando quieras, Lauren.

La atrajo a sus brazos y bailaron despacio. Sin embargo, en lo más hondo se moría de ganas de sentir a Bella, oscura y sensual como la neblina nocturna.

Poco a poco, los invitados fueron partiendo y Edward se sintió halagado cuando Bella sacó una cesta y les dio a cada uno un regalo de un jabón casero de la localidad atado con tul y un lazo. Su atención había sido todo un éxito y Edward deseó poder hacer algo más que pagar la factura. Pero sus pensamientos se centraban en la parte equivocada de su anatomía cada vez que ella estaba delante.

Cuando despidió al último de los invitados, Bella se apresuró a volver a la cocina mientras Edward permanecía en la puerta viendo a las limusinas alejarse. Se aflojó después la corbata inquieto y entró. El personal alzó la vista de su trabajo de empaquetado en cuanto lo vieron.

—Han hecho un trabajo estupendo todos. Les estaré eternamente agradecido.

—De nada, señor Cullen –contestaron todos al unísono.

Bella apareció tras él y Edward bajó la vista. Él estaba sudoroso y cansado y que lo ahorcaran si no parecía que ella acabara de salir de la ducha.

Ella se inclinó contra la encimera y con una mirada maliciosa, le pasó la factura.

La mirada de Edward se fijó en el total.

—No sabía que Alter Eight hicieran nada a este precio.

—Y no lo hacen. De hecho, con tan poca antelación querían cobrar tres veces más –él pareció confuso—. Contraté a Jasmine Nights de Abercorn –hizo un gesto a alguien y Edward vio a la mujer que había conocido el segundo día acercarse a él—. Esta es Christine Knight. Su empresa es la que ha hecho todo el trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

Edward le estrechó la mano, alabando sus esfuerzos y los de su personal y le aseguró que desde entonces siempre la contrataría a ella.

—Hágalo, por favor, pero avísenos con más de una semana de antelación, señor Cullen.

Edward se sonrojó al comprender que le había exigido demasiado a aquella gente.

—Ya está por esta noche, ¿no crees, Christine?

Christine asintió agradecida antes de mirar a Edward.

Él le hizo un gesto y ella lo siguió al estudio para firmarle un cheque.

Christine parpadeó ante la cifra.

Cuando Christine se fue, Bella lo miró a través del escritorio.

—Las sobras están en la nevera y el congelador en pequeños paquetes, señor Cullen.

—Puedes llamarme Edward, ¿sabes?

Ella se puso tensa.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no le hubiera afectado y dio la vuelta a la mesa, para sentarse en el borde.

—Me has salvado el pellejo.

—Seamos sinceros, señor Cullen. Le he salvado de que Lauren Mallory pensara que podía clavarle sus uñas de perfecta manicura francesa.

Él frunció el ceño. Estaba desesperado, ¿verdad?

Eso no pensaba reconocérselo ni aunque lo ahorcaran.

Bella agitó una mano para despedirse y agarró el bolso de la silla cercana a la puerta. Edward corrió tras ella cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta principal.

—¿Puedo llevarte a casa? Es tarde.

—Gracias, pero ya tengo forma de ir.

Cuando salió, Edward vio a Jacob, el camarero, esperándola en una furgoneta roja fumando un cigarrillo. Le asaltó algo muy cercano a los celos y la miró queriendo decir o hacer algo, pero aunque la necesidad de besarla casi lo desbordó, solo extendió la mano. Ella se la estrechó con calidez.

—Ha sido muy agradable trabajar con usted, yankee.

Con esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la furgoneta, con el bolso golpeando el trasero más sexy que había visto en toda su vida.

Edward siguió allí hasta que se alejaron antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó contra ella inhalando el aroma a magnolias y sabiendo que nunca podría volver a oler aquellas flores sin pensar en ella.

Pero si pensó en ella. Durante una semana, su aroma y la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de él lo acosaron hasta el punto de irritarlo. Ninguna mujer se le había metido en los sentidos de aquella manera e intentó pasar tiempo con otras mujeres, cualquier mujer, para quitársela de la cabeza. Cuando consiguió pasar una noche entera sin que su imagen plagara sus sueños, pensó que lo había conseguido.

Sin embargo, un día más tarde, todo su mundo financiero dependía de tener una esposa.

Y ya mismo.

Y solo se le ocurría una persona que pudiera hacer bien aquel papel.

* * *

><p>Veo que les ha gustado la historia. Leo todos los reviews que dejan. Muchas gracias! Y espero los de este capitulo (:<p> 


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

—No puedo pedirle que haga eso, Edward –dijo Alice desde detrás de su mesa.

—No te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

Edward había llegado demasiado lejos como para permitir que nada lo detuviera a esas alturas. Había trabajado toda su vida para llegar a aquel punto, para recuperar la compañía que su padre había fundado y se había visto obligado a vender para enfrentarse a los gastos médicos de la larga enfermedad de su madre. La pérdida de su mujer y de la empresa habían matado a su padre. Y una promesa en el lecho de muerte había mantenido a Edward trabajando y luchando hasta tener el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que quisiera.

Y lo que quería era la empresa Juguetes para Peques. Pero convencer a Marco Vulturi de que su compañía, la antigua empresa de su padre, estaría en manos de un irlandés de confianza era más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Tenía treinta días de plazo antes de que la venta se hiciera pública. Si salía al público, Edward tenía pocas posibilidades ante los grandes tiburones de la industria. Él ya había invertido media vida en ella. Marco no tenía ni hijos y sus hijas estaban muy bien casadas y no tenían ganas ni ellas ni sus esposos, en tomar las riendas del negocio. Unas riendas que Edward sí quería tomar. Y el tiempo era crucial.

—Tengo que considerar sus sentimientos antes de proponerle una cosa así.

—¿Qué sentimientos? Es una farsa. Solo por una noche, quizá dos.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Alice se golpeó los labios con el bolígrafo de oro.

—Estás pidiéndole que mienta a un cliente tuyo para poder hacer tú un buen trato. ¿Qué pasa si se firma el trato y ese cliente descubre que no estáis juntos de verdad? Es todo un poco rastrero.

—Es aprovechar la ventaja. Vulturi está a punto de vender, de todas formas. Quiere retirarse, pero es un rígido hombre de familia. Quiere asegurarse de que sus empleados conservan sus trabajos y por alguna razón cree que mi estilo de vida no le garantizará eso. Estar prometido o casado haría una gran diferencia para él –Edward había empezado su propia empresa sin una mujer a su lado y odiaba que lo juzgaran así, sobre todo cuando la idea del matrimonio le ponía un nudo en el estómago—. Quiere que su compañía crezca y yo puedo hacerla gigante.

«Y tengo que tenerla», se prometió a sí mismo. «Lo prometí».

—Eso no lo dudo, cariño, pero no es el trabajo habitual de Esposa Incorporada. Yo quiero mucho a Bella y no querría ver dañada su reputación porque tú quieras ganar más dinero que nadie –frunció un poco el ceño—. Estás pidiéndome que mientas descaradamente por ti y a Bella no le gusta fingir.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes seguro si no se lo preguntas?

Alice suspiró y se reclinó contra el respaldo.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Lauren?

Él lanzó un rudo sonido.

—Lauren lo propagaría por toda la ciudad en menos de un día y a la semana siguiente me tendría camino del altar. Ese no es mi plan.

—Entonces tenía yo razón –dijo alguien desde detrás.

Edward se levantó al instante y se dio la vuelta con un vuelco en el estómago. Ella se detuvo a pocos pasos de él preciosa en vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

—Aceptó la puja para mantenerla a raya.

—Hace que Lauren parezca una busca fortunas.

—Eso lo ha dicho usted, no yo –le dirigió una mirada de sarcasmo—. Supongo que no sirvió de nada si ya está prometido.

—No lo estoy. Y no lo estaré nunca.

Su tono era tan firme que Bella frunció el ceño al mirar a Alice.

—Pensé haberle oído…

—Tenéis que hablar de esto en privado –dijo Alice mientras se levantaba.

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con el señor Cullen y de todos modos tengo prisa. Mi padre me necesita.

—Por favor, quédate un minuto y escúchale –Alice les sirvió dos tazas de café de la mesilla auxiliar—. Sentaos y hablad –miró a Edward a los ojos—. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Los dos aceptaron las tazas y ella abandonó el gran despacho.

Edward y Bella se miraron el uno al otro en silencio.

—Bueno, ¿necesita otra anfitriona?

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa.

—No, necesito una… prometida.

Bella enarcó las cejas y le escuchó contar la historia de Vulturi.

—¿Ya le ha dicho que estaba prometido?

La mirada distante de él le produjo un escalofrío.

—No exactamente.

—¡Le ha dicho que estaba casado!

Él asintió y apretó los puños dentro del bolsillo. Marco le había puesto entre la espada y la pared y con toda su experiencia le avergonzaba haberlo permitido. Era pura desesperación, decidió, pero se estaba enfrentando a un límite de treinta días para alcanzar su sueño.

—¿Y quiere que yo haga el papel?

—Sí.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es usted una mujer atractiva, animada, inteligente…

—Y ninguno de sus socios o amigos me conoce. Excepto los de la fiesta y eso ya pertenece a la historia. Se me puede barrer del mapa como todos los rumores acerca de usted.

Él exhaló a punto de contradecirla, pero era la pura verdad.

—Sí.

Ni los ojos ni la expresión de Bella cambiaron.

—Bien. Usted no es el tipo de hombre que mi padre pensaría siquiera que podría salir conmigo.

Edward se enderezó.

—¿Y qué diablos quiere decir eso?

Ella le dirigió una mirada glacial.

—Usted es un hombre de negocios despiadado señor Cullen. Y esto lo demuestra. Yo no suelo juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla bien, pero usted viene con un buen historial. Y nada bonito.

Edward apartó la mirada y apretó los labios. A él nunca le habían importado los rumores. De hecho algunas veces le habían ayudado, pero saber ahora que ella pensaba lo peor de él le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Pero eso también mantendría una limpia barrera entre ellos.

—Es todo verdad.

—Y le halaga, ¿verdad?

—Entonces, todo no será tan malo.

Bella no pensaba seguirle la corriente.

—¿Comprende lo que esto implica, aunque sea solo por una tarde?

—Tengo una ligera idea.

Su sonrisa era casi lobuna y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Ha tenido alguna mujer?

—¡Dios santo, no!

—¿Prometidas?

—Un par.

Aquello sí era una novedad.

—Las saca del armario cuando las necesita, ¿verdad?

—Muy divertido.

Bella se inclinó para alcanzar la taza y después se relajó en la silla.

—Ya está metido hasta las cejas, señor Cullen. Será mejor que me diga que es lo que pretende de mí.

—Quiero contratarla para que finja ser mi mujer una noche, en una cena con el hombre al que pretendo comprarle la empresa. Después de eso, nada más.

—Suena como una cita sin sexo.

—Exactamente.

Ella dio un sorbo sin apartar los ojos de la mesa consciente de la impaciencia con que él esperaba. Que esperara. Debía ser degradante para él tener que pagarle por invitarla a cenar. ¿Creería que su trato mantendría la noticia en secreto? Dios bendito, si la prensa se enterara… o Lauren…

—Yo pongo las normas.

—No sabía que necesitáramos ninguna.

Ella lo miró irritada.

—¿Quiere convencer a ese hombre o que parezcamos dos extraños cenando con un tercero?

—Ya entiendo.

Ella posó la taza y se levantó alejándose un paso.

—Yo iré a su casa y desde allí recogeremos a Vulturi juntos. Resaltaré nuestro estado de casados y prepararé la cena.

—Pensaba ir al Baintree.

Ella puso una mueca. Era el restaurante del puerto más lujoso y en el que ella habría jurado que no dejaban reírse.

—No se lo tome de forma personal, pero preferiría que no me tomaran como el ligue de la semana.

Edward tuvo que admirar su candor. Era raro que una mujer se le enfrentara. Sabía que él no era una persona muy amigable, pero era un alivio que ella contemplara la situación como él. Como un trabajo. Sin embargo, una parte de él deseaba ser más que un trabajo para ella.

—Mantendrá el contacto al mínimo y nada de besos.

Sus ojos chispearon de enfado.

—Se supone que va a ser mi mujer.

—Soy frígida –dijo de repente.

«Y un cuerno», pensó él.

—¿Y qué le dirá después?

—Con suerte no tendré que decirle nada, pero si tengo que hacerlo, le contaré que había diferencias irreconciliables.

«La historia de mi vida», pensó con amargura.

—Solo no me haga parecer la mala, ¿de acuerdo?

El disgusto de su voz lo irritó.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana por la noche.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Poco tiempo, ¿no?

Sí, demasiado poco, pero Edward ya estaba recociendo que su atracción por ella era demasiado profunda para su alivio, que era por lo que había batallado con aquella idea hasta el último minuto. Dios bendito, aquella mujer había flotado en sus sueños la noche anterior de nuevo hasta que, irritado, se había levantado y había tirado todas las flores a la basura. Y en el último sitio donde deseaba estar era donde se encontraba en ese momento, mirando aquellos increíbles ojos oscuros y pidiéndole ayuda.

—Estaba desesperado –admitió por fin.

—Parece estarlo muy a menudo últimamente, chico rico –agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta—. Pagará directamente a Esposas Incorporadas –se detuvo ante la puerta y miró hacia atrás—. Quiero parecer la señora que mi madre crió y no una…

—No –odiaba que siquiera pensara aquello—. Ni siquiera lo mencione señorita Swan. Le juro que no estaba pensando en eso cuando le he pedido esto.

La expresión de ella se suavizó.

—Me gustaría creer eso, pero si me hubiera conocido un poco mejor, solo tenía que haberlo pedido y yo podría haber aceptado.

Él se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

—¿Podría?

Bella se detuvo lo suficiente para decir:

—Supongo que nunca lo sabrá.

Entonces abandonó el despacho.

Edward echó un vistazo a un libro y dijo:

—Me gustaría que me hubieras dejado mandarte la limusina.

Bella no necesitaba esa tarde llamar la atención de esa manera.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir yo sola, señor Cullen. Además, necesitaba ir a hacer la compra para la cena.

Bella se metió en la limusina con la sensación de que estuviera aterrizando en un mundo de fantasía.

Edward se unió a ella.

—Creo que podrías llamarme Edward a estas alturas.

—Podría.

Su sonrisa fue leve cuando se inclinó hacia ella.

—Esto no va a ser una batalla, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que la bandera blanca está enarbolada.

—Sí, está ondeando. No podemos dejar que el señor Vulturi crea que hay algún problema en el paraíso, ¿verdad?

—Comprendo que esto es pedirte demasiado.

No, pensó ella. Él no podía saberlo.

—Creo que podrías haber cerrado este trato sin tener que mentir a ese hombre.

Su confianza en él lo asombró y le produjo calidez.

—Supongo, que no me gusta esto más que a ti, pero Marco no dice nada que no piense y sus últimas palabras fueron: si estuvieras asentado sentiría más confianza en vendértela.

Se inclinó hacia la nevera y sirvió dos copas de champán.

—Haces que el matrimonio suene como una sentencia a prisión.

—Lo es.

—¿Están divorciados tus padres?

—Están muertos.

—¡Oh! Lo siento.

—No fue culpa tuya.

Ella se tensó mientras se preguntaba cuánto le habrían afectado aquellas muertes.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello –dijo Edward cuando la vio abrir los labios.

—Bien, pero cuando Vulturi pregunte, será mejor que hables tú.

—Estoy preparado.

—¿Te resulta fácil mentir?

Él le dirigió una mirada seca y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil. Edward contestó, sacó una calculadora de bolsillo y apuntó una cifra sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaban frente a una exclusiva joyería en el centro de Savannah y antes de que pudiera preguntar, un hombre mayor y delgado salió de la tienda en dirección a la limusina. Edward se inclinó para abrir la puerta y el hombre entró.

Al sentarse, el hombre no le dirigió a Bella ni una sola mirada.

—Espero que esto sea satisfactorio, señor Cullen.

Edward asintió, colgó y el hombre abrió una gran caja de terciopelo.

Bella inspiró con fuerza. Estaba llena de anillos de diamantes.

Guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo, Edward se reclinó diciendo:

—Escoge tú.

Bella enarcó una ceja irritada por su desenvoltura. Él estaba creando una imagen de ella, decorando el escenario y le dolía que la primera vez que tuviera que elegir un anillo de tanto significado, fuera por una farsa para que él comprara otra empresa que no necesitaba.

Miró a los anillos, tan grandes que necesitaría un guarda de seguridad para poder llevar uno de ellos por la calle.

Edward la miró con sorpresa cuando eligió una banda sencilla de diamantes, el menos costoso de toda la colección.

Bella no se lo puso sino que alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Elige tú uno.

—Yo no necesito llevar anillo.

Hizo un gesto de despedida al hombre y el joyero cerró la caja.

Bella se inclinó para susurrarle:

—O seleccionas un anillo de boda o me niego yo a ponerme este.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver la tenacidad en su cara.

—Vas a ser inflexible en esto, ¿verdad?

—¡Desde luego!

Edward miró al joyero asintiendo. El hombre abrió la caja y señaló los anillos de caballero. Edward sacó la pareja del de ella, pero antes de que se lo pusiera, Bella se lo quitó y se lo puso ella misma.

Él se quedó rígido como el acero.

Le asaltó una repentina calidez al sentir sus manos suaves y delicadas sobre las de él. Por un momento deseó que aquello no fuera una comedia. Deseó no tener la vida tan saturada ni una reputación que la alejaba de él. Deseó se merecedor…

No, él no tenía tiempo para fantasías, pero a pesar de ello le tomó la mano y cuando le deslizó el anillo en el dedo el corazón se le contrajo. Posesión decía. Una marca para que viera todo el mundo. Su marca. Y en lo más hondo, un ansia terrible despertó a la vida dentro de él.

—¿Edward?

Él alzó la cabeza y su mirada se prendió en la de ella. Edward tragó saliva. Nunca le habría oído pronunciar su nombre entero y el susurro con que lo dijo le produjo una punzada de anhelo.

Sin detenerse, ella le rozó la mejilla y Edward casi gimió de la dulzura de su caricia. Ella curvó los labios como si entendiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Incluso aunque él no tuviera ni la más remota idea.

Su mano cubrió la de él.

—No te defraudaré, yankee.

Habían cruzado una línea indefinible, pensó él, al emparejarse con una mujer a la que tenía derecho a involucrar en aquello.

Los dos miraron al joyero. El viejo sonrió con ternura y Edward se puso un dedo en los labios para pedirle absoluta discreción. El hombre asintió y abandonó la limusina, que arrancó y salió de la acera.

Bella se arrellanó entre los cojines y aceptó entonces la copa de champán. No creía haber experimentado nada tan sofisticado en toda su vida. Solo que aquello era una mentira.

Edward también se reclinó y cuando en una curva tropezó con ella, aspiró su perfume y la misma imagen que llevaba días acosándolo lo asaltó de nuevo. Largos besos ardientes, el sexo salvaje y tórrido. Se removió e intentó apartar sus pensamientos de ella, pero no pudo. Como tampoco pudo dejar de mirar cómo se llevaba el líquido burbujeante a los labios. Todo en ella lo excitaba, desde sus piernas cruzadas hasta las ondas de su pelo recogido con una bufanda de seda verde al estilo de los cincuenta pero que le pegaba. Sospechaba que bajo toda aquella pose y dignidad se escondía una criatura salvaje.

Ella se volvió y se encontró con su mirada.

—Me estás mirando fijamente otra vez.

Edward parpadeó y apuró la copa de un solo trago.

—Eso parece.

Posó entonces la copa en la hilera en el momento en que la limusina paraba.

Edward salió y se dio la vuelta para ayudarla. Sus piernas asomaron primero, pero tropezó contra él.

—Si me bloqueas el camino no podré salir.

—Hay algo por lo que tendremos que pasar si queremos que la historia sea creíble.

—¿Y qué es?

Al instante la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo contra sí. Bella abrió mucho los ojos y apoyó las manos contra su torso.

—Edward.

Pero el sonido susurrante de su nombre en sus labios, igual que en sus sueños, lo puso al borde del límite.

Entonces la besó con dureza.

Bella se abandonó.

Y Edward se sintió derretir. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado, más ardiente, más dulce y su respuesta le borró la mente. Su boca se deslizó sobre la de ella, húmeda y profunda y Bella entreabrió los labios empujando su lengua hasta hacerle gemir de placer. Aquel beso era demasiado para hacerlo en público. Edward sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, que no debería haberla tocado nunca. Ya estaba excitado y el impulso de volver a meterla en la limusina, mandar al diablo el trato y pasar la tarde haciendo exactamente aquello, casi le sobrepasó. Entonces ella alzó las manos, le rodeo el cuello y se pegó a él como un velo de seda. Edward la apretó un poco más contra sí y ella dejó escapar un gemido contra su garganta. Y aquella idea de que ella fuera salvaje, se convirtió en realidad.

La deseaba. Con desesperación.

Pero no podía.

Ella no era la mujer adecuada para su estilo de vida. Era peligrosa incluso con aquella suavidad sureña. Era mucho más amenazadora de lo que podría ser nunca Lauren. Porque Bella Swan ni siquiera era consciente de su poder. Y ella no quería a un hombre como él.

Se sintió afortunado de que le estuviera abofeteando en ese mismo instante.

Pero Bella no podía, no cuando solo podía pensar en su boca moviéndose sobre la de ella, en sus manos deslizándose por su columna y apretándola. Las sensaciones la inundaron desbastándola con el ardor que afloró desde sus entrañas. Le hizo desear seguir en la limusina, en un sitio íntimo para paladear más que el sabor y la sensación de su excitación contra ella. Sin embargo, mientras su cuerpo respondía y sus senos se inflamaban, supo que aquello no era lo que necesitaban ninguno de los dos. Aquello era un juego y ellos los jugadores y sin embargo, aquello hacía el beso aún más excitante y se abandonó a él con la sensación de ser más mujer que en toda su vida.

Oyeron entonces a alguien carraspear y se separaron lentamente con un profundo suspiro.

Bella se alzó la mano para limpiarse la pintura de los labios.

—Espero que no pienses que el juego va a conllevar mucho más que esto –dijo bajando los brazos de su cuello.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¡No! –susurró a su oído.

—Yo dije que nada de besos y para un hombre que no quiere comprometerse has dado un buen espectáculo en público.

Pero Edward no parecía arrepentido en absoluto y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces miró por encima de su hombro.

—Creo que ahí se acerca Vulturi.

Edward se dio la vuelta sonrojándose un poco cuando el hombre de pelo plateado bajó la escalera del hotel. Venía sonriendo.

—Cullen.

Los hombres se estrecharon las manos y Bella se apartó alisándose la ropa. Cerró los ojos un instante sabiendo que aquel beso había sido para aliviar la tensión entre ellos, pero no había funcionado. Tenía el cuerpo ardiente de energía y tuvo que recordarse que aquel era el acto primero de la escena primera. El escenario estaba dispuesto, pero lo último que había esperado era haber sentido en sus brazos la total aniquilación de sus sentidos.

Al mirarlo, reconoció que Edward respetaba inmensamente al otro hombre. Bella dio un paso adelante y procuró no pestañear cuando Edward le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura y la presentó.

—Bueno, Cullen, ahora sé por qué has guardado el secreto ante toda la ciudad.

Y que siguiera así, suplicó ella estrechándola mano de Vulturi y notando como el hombre se fijaba en su anillo. Se sintió rastrera llevándolo, como si fuera uno de aquellos anillos antiguos de veneno, que llevaran la carga del sufrimiento en su interior.

* * *

><p>Esta vez un ratito antes subo el capítulo por no ponerlo más tarde. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me sirven para saber que tipo de historias les interesan y seguir adaptando.<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

Bella se sintió atrapada.

Aparte del inquietante comentario acerca de la falta de toque femenino en la casa y de las preguntas de dónde y cuando se habían casado, Edward hizo bien su papel. Demasiado bien. Cuando más preguntaba Marco, más a menudo la tocaba, jugaba con su pelo o deslizaba los dedos por su nuca. Eso debería haberla tranquilizado, pero solo la ponía más nerviosa. Era una actuación y sabía que él no deseaba estar haciendo aquello ni quería tocarla.

Cuando Marco abandonó la habitación para llamar a su casa, Edward se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Relájate. Pareces un muelle tenso.

Ella no pudo mirarlo, solo dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Entonces deja de tocarme tanto.

—Eres mi mujer por hoy.

—A pesar de eso, no estoy acostumbrada a que me manoseen.

—Cuando te manosee de verdad, notarás la diferencia.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al desfilar por su cabeza una serie de imágenes sofocantes. ¿Es que no entendía lo duro que era aquello?

—No digas esas cosas, Edward, por favor.

Dios, cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… esto es solo una comedia, ni siquiera una cita en el sentido tradicional.

Edward sintió deseos de dar marcha atrás al reloj.

—El trato no importa, querida. Y tú necesitas que te acaricien todo el cuerpo. Y que te lo besen.

Bella sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al mirarlo a los ojos azules. Sus entrañas se fundieron bajo su mirada aterciopelada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar la causa de su presencia allí.

—No importa, porque eso es todo lo que hay y lo que yo pueda necesitar no es asunto tuyo, aparte de que no tienes ni las más ligera idea –él frunció el ceño pero a Bella no le importó. No pensaba seguir el camino de sus otras amantes, no cuando sería tan fácil enamorarse de él—. Puede que tú encuentres esta burla fácil, pero yo no. No puedo mantener… por favor teníamos unas normas que no dejas de romper.

—Tenemos que hacerlo creíble.

—Sería un hombre de cristal si no lo hubiera creído ya.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Marco regresar.

Edward intentó besarla, pero ella se tapó los labios con los dedos.

—No.

Ya no podía soportar mucho más aquello, pero él le pasó la lengua por encima de la mano chupándole un dedo.

Bella abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro audible antes de mirar a Marco.

—Por favor, discúlpenos.

El hombre agitó una mano.

—No se preocupe. Recuerdo lo que es estar recién casado. Debo decir que me sorprendió que me lo contaras, Edward. Hubiera creído que la prensa lo habría publicado por toda la ciudad.

—Ese es exactamente el motivo del secreto, Marco. Nos gusta la intimidad y te agradeceríamos que nos ayudaras a mantenerlo en secreto.

Marco los miró un instante antes de asentir.

—Creo que vosotros dos necesitáis otra luna de miel.

—No hemos tenido ninguna –dijo Bella antes de poder contenerse—. Ya sabe como es Edward con los negocios –Marco pareció desaprobarlo, pero antes de que comentara nada, Bella prosiguió—. ¿Cómo es el nombre de su empresa?

—Juguetes para Peques. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabe?

—Edward raramente habla de negocios conmigo y francamente después de pasar cinco años en el mercado financiero de Nueva York, ya no me interesa ese mundo.

Marco la miró fijamente.

—No la imagino en Nueva York.

—Ni yo tampoco ya. Trabajé para Hughes & Rollins.

Después de graduarse en la universidad, había trabajado para una gran compañía. Aunque había tenido un buen sueldo, aquel estilo de vida no era el suyo. Odiaba las multitudes y el ruido y prefería la tranquilidad de la zona rural. El campo era su casa, lo llevaba en la sangre y se negaba a luchar contra ello.

Solo había conseguido ser infeliz cuando lo había intentado.

Era anticuado desear ser solo una madre casada para dedicarse a cuidar a su familia, pero esa idea le atraía más que el mundo corporativo. Cuando Alice le había pedido que la ayudara a crear su nueva empresa, había aceptado encantada solo para volver a su hogar. Lo único que echaba de menos era tener su propia casa, en vez de vivir en la de su padre.

Edward frunció el ceño. Aquel era un terreno escabroso.

Marco silbó con suavidad.

—¿Una empresa de inversiones avanzada? ¿No tienes miedo Edward de que invierta tus acciones?

Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—Supongo que no te quedará otro remedio que hacerme feliz en el matrimonio, ¿no crees?

Marco lanzó una carcajada.

Edward la miró como si todo su mundo dependiera de su aliento.

—Creo que sé como agradarte, cariño –dijo perdiéndose en su mirada, su aroma y su aliento.

Sin pensarlo, le pasó los dedos bajo la barbilla y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

Hasta que ella devolvió el beso.

No pudo evitarlo. Lo deseaba. Por desgracia, le produjo otra oleada de ardiente deseo que le hizo apartarse con rapidez. Marco se rió al verla sonrojarse. Bella se preguntó cómo Edward conseguiría enojarla y encender su deseo al mismo tiempo.

Marco estaba sonriendo como un padre orgulloso.

—Vosotros dos necesitáis definitivamente una luna de miel.

—Tengo que ir a vigilar la cena –dijo Bella levantándose.

Edward la vio salir apresurada y frunció el ceño. Marco preguntó dónde estaba el lavabo y mientras se disculpaba, él se fue a la cocina.

—Estás loca –dijo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—Podrías haberme contado lo de la compañía de juguetes.

—Y tú podrías haberme contado que eras una ejecutiva financiera.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste –empezó a sacar los capones rellenos a una bandeja—. ¿Creías que después de graduarme con matrícula de honor solo iba a saber hacer esto?

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—No. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—Problemas de conciencia. Mi compañía absorbió una pequeña empresa familiar y cuando los resultados perjudicaron a mi familia, a mi padre y a la vida de mi pueblo, decidí que había olvidado lo que era importante de verdad. Cuando Alice me pidió que le ayudara a fundar su empresa, acepté encantada. ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

—No creía que nadie pudiera estar tan… apetitosa con un mandil.

—Marco no está aquí. No tienes que actuar.

Edward se acercó a ella.

—¿Fue ese beso también una actuación?

—Si tienes que preguntarlo es que no me conoces en absoluto.

Bella siguió sirviendo sin mirarlo, pero él la detuvo.

—¿Lo fue?

Ella examinó su atractiva cara en busca de cinismo, pero solo vio una dulce vulnerabilidad que la conmovió.

—No, Edward. A pesar de todas tus estratagemas con Marco, me caes bien –él sonrió—. Pero eso no tiene mucha importancia, ¿verdad?

Le puso un plato en las manos, agarró ella los otros dos y ladeó la cabeza hacia el comedor.

Edward se quedó parado un momento. Sí importaba y más de lo que le gustaría admitir y le inquietaba aquella presión que sentía en el pecho. Involucrarse emocionalmente con ella no entraba dentro de sus planes. La idea de arriesgarse a sufrir otra vez el dolor lo asustaba. El amor era para los poetas y los cuentos de hadas. Él había tenido sus oportunidades y había fracasado. Más de una vez.

Salieron los tres a tomar el café y el postre al patio hasta que una fina lluvia los obligó a entrar de nuevo. Edward estaba deseando que la velada acabara por miedo a tener algún desliz y traicionar el buen trabajo que había hecho Bella. Cuando estrechó la mano de Marco, dio un paso atrás y le sorprendió que el hombre mayor abrazara a Bella y le susurrara algo al oído que no pudo escuchar. Le maravillaba la facilidad que ella tenía de hacer amigos, de hacer a la gente sentirse bienvenida, como había hecho la noche de la fiesta. Edward se sentía como un extraño, en la frontera de la vida de las demás personas. Y aunque se repetía que era eso lo que quería, Bella Swan le había hecho vislumbrar lo que le faltaba. Y no quería mirar lo que no podría tener.

Con un suspiro de alivio, contemplaron los dos alejarse la limusina antes de volver a entrar.

Bella se fue al instante al comedor para recoger los platos. Edward la ayudó, pero no cruzaron una sola palabra entre ellos mientras recogían las sobras y enjuagaban los platos.

Un rayo rasgó el cielo a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Edward permaneció frente al lavavajillas abierto metiendo los platos que ella le pasaba.

—Estás muy callada.

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros y Edward frunció el ceño.

—Bella, mírame –ella ladeó la cabeza y la tristeza que asomó a sus ojos lo conmovió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—He odiado tener que mentirle. Es un viejo encantador que solo está intentando cuidar de sus empleados. Y estoy enfadada conmigo misma por haber aceptado hacer este estúpido juego.

Las facciones de Edward se pusieron tensas.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Un momento de debilidad, supongo. Tú estabas acorralado y parecías impotente. Cielos, no lo sé.

Pero sí lo sabía. Aparte de que fuera el hombre más sexy que había conocido en toda su vida y que necesitara el dinero para pagar las facturas médicas de su padre, se sentía atraída por él y deseaba descubrir si había algo tras la máscara de amargura con que se protegía.

Pero el verdadero problema era él. Había sido encantador, caballeroso y considerado toda la noche y la había bañado de caricias tiernas y miradas ardientes. Pero era todo una farsa y eso le dolía. Y cada vez que miraba a lo más hondo de sus ojos verdes, tenía pensamientos que no debería con un soltero empedernido. Y lo peor era que a pesar de aquella farsa de velada y de sus sentimientos, aquel engaño confirmaba lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser en los negocios.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que Marco no se enfadará cuando descubra la verdad.

—No lo hará. Yo tendré una aventura y tú quedarás como una santa.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡No te atreverás!

Edward sonrió.

—Estaba bromeando.

—Bueno, pues yo no –se quitó el anillo de diamantes y se lo plantó en la mano—. La próxima vez que tengas un apuro, ya puedes llamar a Lauren.

Él se guardó el anillo y Bella agarró el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—Bella, espera.

—¿Por qué?

Sobre ellos, el cielo retumbó y el viento agitó sus mechones sueltos.

—No te vayas así.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Juguetes para Peques la empresa que querías comprar? ¿Para qué quiere un hombre como tú comprar una empresa familiar?

—Eso es asunto mío.

Bella se sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado.

—Bien. Entonces cuanto antes acabemos la velada, tanto mejor.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Pues no parecías estar pasándolo tan mal.

—Y no lo estaba hasta que tuve que mentir con tanto descaro.

Hasta que había pensado que todas sus atenciones y caricias habían sido solo para engañar a Marco. Se metió en el asiento y giró la llave de contacto.

Edward sintió una extraña oleada de pánico.

—No me gusta que conduzcas sola tan tarde.

—Ya soy una chica grande.

—Podría llamar a la limusina para que volviera.

—No, gracias. Ya he tenido demasiados lujos para una noche –giró la llave de nuevo, pero la traidora máquina solo rugió antes de pararse. Bella miró al cielo—. Maldición.

—Tengo una habitación de invitados.

—Voy a llamar a un taxi.

Edward entró por la otra puerta y ella sintió su calor. La urgencia de sentir sus brazos, sus besos, pareció desbordada.

—Esto es ridículo. Somos adultos. Quédate a pasar la noche. Yo no tendré que salir hasta mañana al medio día. Podré echar un vistazo a tu coche –ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Soy un mecánico bastante decente. Y conseguir un taxi a estas horas llevaría una hora o más –la lluvia empezó a caer, primero cuatro gotas y después más continua—. Sobre todo con este tiempo. Además, no deberías conducir. Has tomado algunas copas.

Bella no estaba borracha, pero le palpitaba la cabeza y aunque sabía que no era prudente quedarse a su lado, su mirada sincera casi la derritió. Además él se quedaría allí de pie hasta acabar empapado.

Cerró las ventanas y salió corriendo tras él hasta el porche principal.

Bella se fue al instante al teléfono, pero lo colgó cuando vio la hora que era. La idea de que vieran su coche allí fuera y pensaran que había pasado la noche con él la disgustaba.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero Edward ya se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina y ella lo siguió.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche, sacó unas galletas y se sentó en un taburete. Bella se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Parecía un niño mojando las galletas en la leche y metiéndosela entera en la boca. Era la fisura en su fría reserva que ella había soñado ver.

—Está usted insultando mis habilidades culinarias, señor.

Él alzó la mirada sin dejar de masticar.

—He repetido el segundo plato, que por cierto estaba delicioso. ¿Quieres una galleta?

—No, gracias. ¿Haces esto a menudo?

—Es como un ritual. No puedo dormir si no lo tomo.

Ella sonrió con suavidad y se acercó al cajón de las servilletas para pasarle una. Después se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en otro taburete frente a él.

Edward era muy consciente de su presencia, de las curvas de su cara, de su boca y de lo que había sentido al abrazarla. No dejaba de repetirse que debía ignorarlo, sin embargo, aquella extraña sensación, como una fragancia que le envolvía los sentidos, los asaltaba cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Como en ese momento.

—A pesar de lo que pienses, me lo he pasado muy bien, Bella –ella enarcó las cejas—. Marco te adora.

Entonces le pasó una galleta de chocolate y ella la aceptó y dio un mordisco.

—Sabía que podía incitarte.

—Hace falta más que una galleta para eso, Edward.

Sus ojos chispearon al mojar otra galleta.

—¿Y qué hace falta?

—Desde luego, no limusinas, champán y diamantes, aunque admito que ha sido divertido.

—¿Estas diciendo que no te importa el dinero?

—No como a ti –él la miró con curiosidad—. Bueno, mira a tu alrededor –señaló el caro apartamento y las pinturas—. ¿Cuándo será suficiente? ¿Cuándo vas a disfrutarlo? Porque, cariño, no podrás llevártelo a la tumba. Y solo son cosas.

—Son mis cosas y he trabajado muy duro para conseguirlas.

Ahora parecía un niño pequeño defendiendo su terreno de juego.

—Sé que estás orgulloso de ellas. Yo también lo estaría. Pero, ¿eres feliz, Edward? –Él la miró con confusión—. Al me contó cuánto trabajabas y cómo seguías expandiendo la empresa, pero, ¿cuándo lo disfrutarás? –De repente entrecerró los ojos—. Y te prometo que si vendes la empresa de Vulturi nunca más te hablaré.

—Lo que haga con ella no es asunto tuyo.

Lo que ella pensara no significaba nada para él y eso le dolió.

—Bien. Tienes razón. Ya hemos acabado con esto –alzó una mano—. Y antes de que te indignes, vamos a dejar el asunto. Yo solo soy una empleada.

Se levantó de la silla y él la imitó.

—¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? Dios santo, yo no pienso en ti como en una empleada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo piensas en mí?

Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba.

—Como en un territorio prohibido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres material de casada. Una buena chica.

—¿Y prefieres a las malas, a las tirada? No pareces tener mucha autoestima.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo menos sé qué terreno pisan y el que piso yo.

Ella se acercó más y lo miró a los ojos.

—¡Oh, Edward! –susurró—. ¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño?

La compasión en sus ojos lo debilitó.

—Nadie, salvo mi propia inocencia.

—A todos nos hace daño alguna vez en la vida. De lo único que no podemos protegernos es de que nos rompan el corazón.

Edward lanzó un bufido amargo y apartó la vista.

—Yo sí puedo.

Lo miró pensando que lo entendería y pensó en que eran menos compatibles que el agua y el aceite, pero eso no la consoló, solo le hizo sentir un enorme vacío interior.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Él la miró resistiéndose a la tentación.

—¿Quieres comprobar si son ciertos los rumores?

—No creo que haya gente a la que le puedan importar menos y lo sabes.

—Tú los crees.

—No todo, pero te he visto en acción y me has pedido que hiciera una farsa para conseguir tus propósitos. Eso no te deja en muy buen lugar.

—No me estoy defendiendo.

—Ni yo te pido que lo hagas. Solo estaba dispuesta a escucharte –él se quedó callado—. Bueno, ¿dónde duermo?

Conmigo, hubiera querido decir él con ganas de tomarla en sus brazos en ese mismo instante. Casi lo necesitaba, pero era demasiado peligroso y ella ya se le había metido en los sentidos.

—En el tercer piso a la izquierda.

Bella se dio la vuelta y Edward la siguió sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado. Cuando ella llegó al primer rellano bajó la vista hasta donde él estaba en el recibidor.

—Todavía creo que podrías haber cerrado el trato con Vulturi tú solo.

Él se cruzó de brazos medio resentido y medio contento de que ella confiara tanto en él.

—Nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?

Bella sacudió la cabeza con un suspiró.

—Espero que consigas lo que quieres, Edward. Buenas noches.

Se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta apoyándose contra la madera. Era un alma herida y aunque ella quería entenderle, sabía que nunca le abriría el corazón. Nunca dejaría a nadie acercarse tanto a él sin resistirse.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza, no pude subir antes por asuntos personales. Pero aca esta el capítulo! Espero sus reviews (:<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

Al salir de la ducha, Bella se secó el pelo y se enrolló la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Era tarde y quería salir de allí antes de provocar especulaciones acerca de por qué estaba su coche frente a la casa de Edward.

Volvió a la habitación y cuando estaba buscando la camisa de franela que le había prestado Edward para dormir, escuchó una llamada en la puerta.

Pero no encontraba la camisa así que le dijo que esperara y se acercó a la puerta para abrir solo una rendija.

Lo miró de la cabeza a los pies y vio sus vaqueros viejos y camiseta manchada de grasa. Aquello sí que era un cambio.

Edward sonrió.

—Buenos días.

—Me he quedado dormida y la cabeza me palpita. No tengo una buena mañana.

Él siguió sonriendo y la irritación se le pasó un poco.

—Pensé que esto podría ayudarte.

Le pasó una taza de café y Bella abrió un poco más la puerta para recogerla. Le conmovió que se acordara que ella lo tomaba con crema y sin azúcar.

—¿Y esto?

Tenía dos aspirantes en la palma de la mano.

Bella las tragó con un sorbo de café antes de mirarlo.

—Estás muy solícito esta mañana.

Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacó un cepillo de dientes nuevo.

Ella lo recogió asombrada.

—Pensé que lo necesitarías también.

—¿Es que los compras de repuesto para las hordas que pasan aquí la noche?

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció. Se acercó un poco más a ella, le quitó la taza de las manos y con naturalidad dio un sorbo a su café.

—No, lo compré esta mañana cuando tuve que ir a comprar el aceite para el coche.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Estás intentando arreglar mi coche?

—Está casi acabado, pero me falta el alternador. El garaje no tenía uno de tu modelo de repuesto.

Saliendo al recibidor, Bella miró hacia la puerta principal que estaba abierta de par en par. Aunque no podía ver el coche, sospechaba que lo que necesitaba era un mecánico de verdad.

—Edward, podría habérmelo arreglado Jacob.

—Confía en mí.

—Tú eres director de empresas, no mecánico.

El calor de su cuerpo la calentó y sin pensarlo, levantó la mano para limpiarle una salpicadura de la mejilla.

—¿Qué hacías antes?

—He trabajado en todo, desde la construcción a la fontanería –se apoyó con la cara cercana a ella y posó la taza en la barandilla tras él—. Eso no sale en la prensa.

—No pensaba que les dejaras sacarlo.

Él sonrió y Bella sintió una oleada de deseo.

—Tengo que vestirme.

La mirada de él se deslizó con calidez por el borde de la toalla e inspiró con fuerza.

—Me gusta como estás así, querida.

—¡Edward! –Lo regañó ella al verlo acercarse y acorralarla contra la pared—. Esto no es prudente y lo sabes.

Él apoyó las dos manos en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¿Siempre estás tan guapa por las mañanas?

Ella sintió una oleada de calor.

—¿Café, aspirina, cepillo de dientes y ahora piropos?

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Es que nadie le había dicho a aquella mujer lo sexy que era?

—Lo digo en serio.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella. El pelo mojado y rizado le caía por los hombros desnudos. Estaba para comérsela.

Y él tenía hambre.

De repente le cubrió la boca con la suya con labios ardientes y juguetones. Ella los entreabrió para él y alzó la mano hacía su mandíbula. Eso le hizo sentirse impotente y le demostró que no era tan inmune a la pasión por ella como había creído. Su lengua avanzó entre sus labios y Bella dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado. Edward lo absorbió como un alma sedienta. Aquello no era lo que ninguno de los dos necesitaba, pero era lo que deseaban. Lo sabía por la forma en que los labios de ella lo devoraban y su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el de él.

Ella no era una mujer para él, pero tenía una feminidad tan embriagadora que la hacía irresistible. Y Edward deseaba explorarla, entender qué era lo que tenía que lo atraía tanto. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior pensando en ello.

Sin embargo Edward sabía una cosa. Si seguía besándola acabaría llevándola a su cama para hacerle el amor con desenfreno.

Jugueteó más con su boca mordisqueándole el labio inferior y ella le correspondió abarcándole la barbilla con las dos manos. Edward gimió y la apretó contra la pared acercándola por la cintura contra sí.

Bella gimió ante la solidez de su cuerpo contra ella y él aprovecho para saborear la columna de su cuello y la redondez del comienzo de sus senos. Sus manos le frotaron los hombros, el pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo una palpitación entre los muslos que pensó que se rompería cuando él metió las manos bajo la toalla y le abarcó las nalgas. Bella inspiró con fuerza y él la embistió para que sintiera la dureza de su cuerpo, que sabía que ella había provocado.

Ella tembló tocando, besando y sintiéndole.

—Edward…

—Sí, cariño. Ya lo sé.

—No podemos hacer esto.

Él la besó para acallarla.

—Lo estamos haciendo.

—¿Te pararías si te lo pidiera?

—Sí –le lamió el sendero hasta su seno y le supo a miel caliente—. ¿Me lo estás pidiendo?

—No lo sé.

Los dedos de ella se enterraron más en su pelo y su pasión aumentó.

El nombre de Edward y unos pasos apresurados, penetraron en la bruma demasiado tarde. Edward se incorporó con brusquedad y la tapó al volverse y encontrarse con Marco Vulturi en la puerta abierta.

—Perdona la intrusión.

—¡Marco!

Bella inspiró escondida tras él. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Si su padre se enterara, la despellejaría viva. Incluso a su edad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Nuestra cita no era hasta el medio día.

Dio un paso adelante.

—¡Quédate quieto o me verá! –susurró Bella.

Marco se aclaró la garganta conteniendo una sonrisa.

—He acertado en venir, entonces. Vosotros dos necesitáis una luna de miel.

—¡Qué Dios me ayude! –gimió Bella detrás de Edward con la cara enterrada en su espalda.

Intentó deslizarse hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero Edward no se movió.

—He hablado con Laura esta mañana y ha insistido en invitaros a nuestra casa de verano en Michigan. Vamos a celebrar el cuarenta aniversario de nuestra boda y nos encantaría que Bella y tú os unierais a nosotros. Laura está deseando conoceros y a mí me gustaría que nos conociéramos más.

«Si decido venderte la empresa», implicaban sus palabras.

—Díselo –susurró Bella tras él antes de escabullirse a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Edward se estiró la camiseta y miró a Marco y a la puerta cerrada.

¿Cómo iba a salir de aquello sin destruir su oportunidad de comprar la empresa y no hacer daño a Bella al mismo tiempo?

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquella mentira le iba a costar mucho más que dinero.

Edward llamó a la puerta.

—Bella, querida.

Ella la abrió de par en par con una mirada de irritación.

—No me llames querida, Edward.

—Perdona. Se suponía que yo había quedado con Marco más tarde.

—Sabía que debía haberme ido a casa –dijo cruzando la puerta por delante de él—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida he pasado tanta vergüenza. No, no me toques –dijo zafándose de su mano antes de bajar las escaleras.

—No te preocupes por tu reputación. Él está viendo a un hombre y a una mujer casados.

—Dos segundos más y yo hubiera estado desnuda y suplicando.

—Pensaba que estabas a punto de hacerlo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada venenosa al llegar al pie de las escaleras.

—Quédate donde estás, yankee.

De repente él la asió por la cintura y la atrajo contra sí. Bella forcejeó antes de suspirar y mirarle al pecho.

—¿Estás diciendo que vas a ignorar lo que ha estado a punto de pasar ahí arriba?

Ella alzó la cabeza.

—No. Sí, eso pienso hacer. Seguro.

En ese momento Bella tomó una decisión definitiva. Había mantenido la virginidad demasiado tiempo por pura casualidad, sin embargo, no pensaba perderla con tanta ligereza.

—Fue un momento de debilidad. Me abandoné al deseo.

Él frunció el ceño un poco ofendido.

—Ha sido más que eso.

—Eso no importa ya, ¿no crees? –Se zafó de sus brazos—. Tú no has tenido más que aventuras durante tanto tiempo que aunque te encontraras con algo auténtico no lo reconocerías.

La mirada de él se hizo amenazante.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Eso es injusto.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? Que después de unos cuantos días estás listo para una relación monógama que dure más de un día. Pues yo abandono.

Él le bloqueó el paso.

—He trabajado toda mi vida para conseguir ese trato, Bella. No puedo perderlo ahora.

—Eso es tu problema. Yo ya he hecho mi papel –lo esquivó rodeándolo—. Vas a decirle a Marco que no estamos casados y que no somos… nada.

Se le quebró la voz y sintió furia.

—No puedo. No lo haré. Estamos en esto juntos.

—No. Dijiste que una noche. No iré a Michigan ni a ningún otro sitio ni fingiré ser tu mujer durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Una semana, quizá más.

—Olvídalo.

—Te pagaré –ella abrió mucho los ojos—. Cinco mil.

Bella alzó la mano para abofetearlo, pero se detuvo casi a punto de hacerlo.

—No tienes corazón, Edward –gimió—. No todo el mundo se rige por el dinero o por el poder –dijo antes de llegar a la puerta.

Edward apretó los puños con desesperación. Ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si se iba no volvería a verla nunca. No respondería a sus llamadas ni lo reconocería si lo encontraba por la calle. Y eso no podría soportarlo. No se merecía su ayuda, sin embargo, toda su determinación se derrumbó en cuanto ella cruzó la puerta.

—Lo siento –ella siguió andando—. ¡Bella!

Ella se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

—Los caballeros no gritan.

—Y se supone que las mujeres sureñas son amistosas, pero tú eres la mujer más terca que he conocido en mi vida –dijo acercándola y asiéndola por los brazos—. Lo siento. No pretendía insultarte, te lo juro. Dios, no puedo pensar con claridad cuando te tengo delante –se rió con amargura y la sintió relajarse un poco—. Sé razonable. Está lloviendo, tu coche está estropeado y todo el vecindario se está enterando de nuestros asuntos. Vuelve dentro y habla conmigo.

Ella lo miró y suspiró.

—Bien. Llama a un taxi entonces.

Se zafó de sus brazos y volvió a la casa. Pero no pensaba quedarse.

—Te llevaré a donde quieras, pero más tarde.

Ella lo miró con condescendencia.

—Yo tengo mi propia vida, ¿sabes? Y una parte de ella empieza en menos de dos horas.

Edward frunció el ceño tentado de encerrarla.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer un sábado?

—No es asunto tuyo –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Vas a tener que contárselo, Edward.

—No hasta que haya firmado el contrato.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Legalmente?

—Mi vida personal no es parte del contrato.

Ella lanzó un bufido y sirvió dos tazas de café.

—Pues parece que es un factor primordial si estás dispuesto a llegar hasta tales extremos.

—Se me escapó de las manos, eso es todo.

—Edward, si yo fuera a casa de Marco como tu esposa, eso sería el principio de tus peores problemas.

Eso ya lo sabía él. Demasiado bien. La idea de pasar dos semanas cerca de ella lo excitaba y asustaba a la vez. Bella era una buena mujer con escrúpulos, honor y autoestima. Y él sabía que tendría que abrirse a ella, contarle cosas que no le había contado a nadie desde la muerte de sus padres. Bella no se conformaría con menos.

—¿Estás dispuesta por lo menos a discutirlo y escuchar mi versión?

Solo le contaría lo imprescindible. Ella no necesitaba saber el ridículo que había hecho con Jessica.

Con los codos apoyados sobre la encimera, Bella lo miró por encima de la taza.

—No cambiaré de idea.

Entonces se fijó en una cosa. A pesar de haberle devuelto el anillo de diamantes, él todavía llevaba puesto el suyo.

El avión llegó puntual a pesar de haber despegado con lluvia en Savannah.

El vuelo en primera clase y el trayecto en limusina le hicieron comprender a Bella por qué las mujeres caían a los pies de Edward. Era por su estilo de vida. Pero no tenía nada que ver con el de ella. Y durante el viaje no había parado de hacer llamadas de teléfono, trabajando en el ordenador y enviando faxes. Aquel hombre nunca paraba. ¿Para qué tenía a tantos empleados si no confiaba más que en sí mismo?

Él parecía completamente relajado con la farsa del matrimonio mientras que ella pensaba que era ella la que saldría perdiendo, pero en cuanto Edward le había contado que recuperar aquella empresa había sido una promesa hecha en lecho de muerte a su padre, había capitulado. Le hubiera gustado no entenderlo, pero ella le había hecho una promesa parecida a su madre horas antes de su muerte. Era la de no irse nunca a vivir demasiado lejos de la familia porque la necesitaban y seguir trabajando en Esposas Incorporadas para ayudar a pagar las facturas. Pero como la de su madre, la del padre de Edward había sido demasiada exigencia para un chico adolescente que todavía no se conocía siquiera a sí mismo.

Edward se acercó y ella lo miró antes de mirar al empleado de pie en la puerta de su habitación del hotel.

El joven abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Bienvenido a River Winds, señor Cullen.

Señor Cullen. ¡Oh, Dios! Entró y miró a su alrededor.

Marco había hecho las reservas y lo único que había conseguido era aquel hotel a varias millas de su casa debido al festival que se celebraría en el pueblo. Y la suya era una suite. La suite de la luna de miel.

De acuerdo, ella era ya una adulta. Podría manejar la situación. Tiró su bolso al sofá y sin mirar la cama de postes cruzó la sala para abrir las ventanas. Inhaló y salió a la terraza de madera.

—¡Oh, Edward! Ven a ver esto.

La vista era para quitar el aliento con un lago azul y preciosas casas en la ribera. La posada estaba en lo alto de una colina que daba a una calle al borde del agua y Bella sintió que la tensión se le evaporaba al instante. Cerrando los ojos ladeó la cara hacia el sol.

Aquello no estaba nada mal.

—¿Edward?

Él no respondió y Bella asomó a la habitación. Edward se estaba paseando con el teléfono al oído mientras le daba la propina al botones. En cuanto el joven se fue, se quitó la americana y se sentó tras la pequeña mesa.

Bella lanzó un silbido y él alzó la mirada.

—¿Es que naciste con esa estúpida cosa pegada a la oreja?

Él murmuró algo por teléfono y desconectó, pero no lo posó.

—Esto no va a salir bien –dijo volviendo a salir a la terraza.

Edward la siguió.

—Sí, ya lo verás.

De espaldas al paisaje, Bella lo miró.

—Sé que va a costarte, pero se supone que eres un hombre recién casado. Y un marido que no para de poner faxes antes de que despegue el avión, recibe llamadas mientras come langosta y no hace caso a su esposa, no convencerá a Marco. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo consiguiéramos la otra noche.

Él apretó los labios deslizando la mirada por todo su cuerpo caldeándole la piel.

—Lo conseguiremos en el pasillo.

Apoyó entonces los brazos en la barandilla y se inclinó.

Bella se apartó de él.

—Eso no es divertido.

—Depende de cómo lo tomes.

Le alzó la mano y se la besó.

—Edward –advirtió ella cuando su mano se deslizó sobre su vientre y le abarcó la cintura.

—No puedo ocultar que a pesar de todo, te deseo –sintió como ella contenía el aliento cuando sus labios la buscaron—. Te deseo, Bella.

—Pero el problema es cuanto tiempo durará.

Él se puso rígido y se inclinó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no puedo darte lo que tú buscas.

La sonrisa de ella fue triste.

—Entonces tampoco puedo yo.

—No te he pedido que vinieras conmigo para seducirte.

La expresión de ella se suavizó.

—¡Oh, Edward! Ni siquiera tienes que intentarlo.

Ni ella tampoco, pensó Edward. Solo con tenerla a su lado se sentía más vivo que en toda su vida. Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo, los pantalones blancos de pinzas y la americana azul marino sin solapas. Estaba refinada y elegante, pero también tan sexy que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que en tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Pero seguramente lo abofetearía si lo hacía.

—¿No podemos dejar que las cosas… pasen?

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes mantener una amistad verdadera?

De repente él deslizó las manos por su barbilla y la miró a lo más hondo de los ojos.

—Ya sé que mis errores son los que nos han metido en esto y lo siento. Yo me encargaré de Marco, pero lo único que te pido es que apoyes. Sin periodistas, ni trabajo. Solo que estés a mi lado.

Había algo en sus ojos, un miedo que Bella nunca había visto antes, una súplica que tenía poco que ver con conseguir la empresa de juguetes. Aquella mirada le llegó al alma. Era la misma mirada que había puesto cuando le había contado cómo el cáncer se había llevado a su madre y cómo su padre había muerto poco después. Había sido muy evasivo a partir de ahí, pero Bella pensaba que debía haber vivido en casas de acogida sin cariño y abandonado. Él le había mostrado una pequeña parte de sí mismo y con la verdad había empezado a admirarlo, a admirar lo que había conseguido por sí solo.

—¿Qué dices? He pensado que necesitarías esto –le pasó el anillo de diamantes, le tomó la mano y se lo puso en el dedo—. Sé mi espo…

—No lo digas –le cortó ella.

No podría soportar escuchar aquellas palabras. Su matrimonio seguía siendo una farsa para cumplir la última voluntad de su padre y esa era la única razón por la que ella había aceptado. Pero entonces supo que eso era una mentira, que corría el peligro de enamorarse de él.

—Bien, pero sin expectativas. Dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado hasta que esto pase.

—¿Una tregua?

Él parecía muy ansioso y ella sonrió.

—Las banderas blancas están ondeándose, yankee.

Con la mirada suave, Edward se inclinó y le rozó los labios.

—Gracias, Bella.

Sus besos le sabían demasiado bien.

—¿Crees que podrás fingir ser un hombre casado?

Su mirada sensual se deslizó por todo su cuerpo.

—Hay una obligación que no creo que a ninguno de los dos nos costara suavidad.

Acercándose, Edward le susurró al oído:

—Recuerdo cómo sentí tu trasero en mis manos y cómo saben tus senos bajo mi lengua.

A Edward le pareció adorable el pequeño gemido que lanzó, la forma en que le asió del brazo. Se preguntó si no estaría torturándose a sí mismo. Aquella mujer era pura tentación.

Bella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Deberías lavarte esa boca.

Su sonrisa fue lenta y sensual.

—Ya te dije que no te había traído conmigo para seducirte –deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior provocándole un leve gemido—. Pero no dije que no lo intentara.

—Solo conseguirás fracasar. Intenta comportarte, por favor.

—Uh, uh –murmuró él contra sus labios—. No puedo resistir aprovecharme.

Edward la besó como había deseado hacer desde que había puesto los ojos en ella. Solo la idea de que una mujer como ella le dejara tocarla y lo deseara le partía por la mitad. En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil y se separaron jadeantes. Pero la imagen de la cama era un terreno peligroso. Solo con mirarla se imaginaba allí con ella, pegada a él, y por primera vez desde los catorce años, hambriento y tras unas rejas, tuvo miedo de no poder sobrevivir a aquel error.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete<strong>

Los cuarenta grados y los mosquitos no parecían molestar a los niños. Ni a Bella, pensó Edward viéndola empujar a los nietos de Marco en el columpio. Con unos pantalones cortos, camiseta púrpura y el pelo recogido, estaba tan bonita como una joven animadora y cuando alzó la vista, Edward se sintió recompensado por su sonrisa.

Habían llegado pronto para una cena temprana, desenfadada y ruidosa y ella había encajado en el gran grupo con facilidad. Eso lo admiraba en ella, la rapidez con que congeniaba con desconocidos cuando él se sentía al borde del límite y con ganas de estar a solas con Marco. Pero el viejo evitaba hablar de negocios y después de un rato, Edward desistió. A su alrededor, las hijas de Marco y sus maridos descansaban en las hamacas en el porche vigilando a sus hijos o ayudaban a limpiar tras la cena.

—Bridgett –llamó Bella mientras se acercaba sin apartar la mirada de los niños en las orilla del lago—. Quieren bañarse.

Bridgett lanzó un gemido y saltó de la hamaca.

—No, descansa. Yo los cuidaré –se ofreció Bella. La hija de Marco parpadeó.

—No puedo pedirte eso.

—No me lo has pedido. Me he ofrecido yo –miró a las otras madres—. Suzanne y Paul saben nadar, ¿verdad?

Ellas asintieron y Bella sonrió mirando a los niños, recogiendo al bebé y silbando a los otros. Diez minutos más tarde cinco niños y el sexto en los brazos de Bella estaban corriendo hacia el neumático colgado sobre el borde del lago.

Edward sonrió cuando la vio poniendo en fila a los niños antes de colgarse del flotador. Suzanne, la mayor de todos, le dio un fuerte empujón y cuando el flotador avanzó, Bella se lanzó al agua. Cuando le tocó el turno a la niña, miró en dirección a su padre para que la empujara.

Edward posó la taza de té al instante y se acercó al flotador. Después contempló a Bella desde la orilla llevar a los niños agarrados a sus hombros por turnos y darle clases de natación a otro. Le encantaba jugar con los niños y él la envidió. Como hijo único, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar rodeado de niños de pequeño.

—Métete en el agua –lo llamó ella.

Edward se acercó un poco más al borde.

—No, gracias.

—Cobarde.

—No te atrevas a retarme, mujer.

—¿Por qué no? Estás tan inquieto por hablar con Marco que no estás disfrutando. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste?

Él pareció pensarlo.

—En la regata.

—Eso fue hace un mes. Lo leí en los periódicos. Y aparte del viento, estabas solo entonces, ¿no?

—Era una competición individual.

—Navegas en ese precioso barco tuyo solo, ¿verdad?

La mayoría de las mujeres con las que había salido no le habían durado más de una noche.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Bella?

—Que creo que te has olvidado de cómo se divierte uno.

Entonces arqueó los labios con una mueca malévola y lo agarró por la camisa. Edward cayó al agua de medio lado tosiendo y escupiendo.

—¡Bella, te juro…!

—Enfrente de los niños no.

Los otros se rieron y los niños aplaudieron.

—Eres mal perdedor.

Bella se rió sin arrepentirse en absoluto.

Edward había estado poco conversador todo el día y hasta había respondido al teléfono dos veces. Marco se estaba irritando. Y también ella. Si quería estar con ella tendría que entender que las conversaciones de negocios no estaban en su agenda.

—La estás utilizando –señaló Edward al bebé en el flotador—. Para protegerte.

—No tendrías ni una sola oportunidad, yankee. Yo me crié en el agua.

Edward se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines empapados y la miró con acidez mientras los dejaba en el muelle.

—Relájate, Edward –susurró ella—. Vas a herir la sensibilidad de Marco si no aceptas su hospitalidad.

Edward se escurrió el agua de la cara y la observó acercarse. El agua le rodeaba la cintura donde el traje de baño de color aguamarina ceñía su cuerpo.

—Estoy aquí para cerrar un trato.

—Pero solo piensas en ello y recuerda que fuiste tú el que me pediste que viniera. Me sorprende que no me hayas puesto un fax en vez de hablar conmigo.

—No soy tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Lo das todo por supuesto.

Él pareció herido.

—Recuerdo lo que es no tener nada de dinero y ser el único chico de la escuela que llevaba ropa de una institución de caridad.

Las facciones de Bella se iluminaron con simpatía.

—No eras el único. Solo lo creías.

Porque a ella también le había pasado.

Eso no parecía importar en aquel momento.

No cuando lo acababan de soltar de un reformatorio juvenil y todo el mundo le tenía miedo.

—Pero ahora tienes más que la mayoría de la gente y sigues sin disfrutarlo. Solo por esta vez, ¿podrías intentarlo?

Su sincera súplica lo conmovió. Ninguna otra mujer se había preocupado por su felicidad y decidió dejar de compararla con las demás.

—¿Tienes miedo de que me dé un ataque al corazón?

—Creo que tú tensión arterial debe estar por encima del límite.

—Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo –dijo mientras se quitaba el polo y lo tiraba sobre los zapatos.

Bella contempló su ancho torso y le cosquillearon los dedos de deseo de acariciar aquel vello cobrizo que salpicaba su centro. Nunca lo había visto sin camisa. Era fibroso y palido y la flecha de vello desaparecía a la altura del agua.

—Esa mirada es peligrosa, mujer.

—Muy intuitivo, yankee.

Edward deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura hasta tenerla contra él. Bella apoyó la mano contra su torso al notar cómo la miraba y deslizaba la otra mano por su cadera.

—Estás empezando un asunto muy curioso.

Él deslizó la mirada de su boca a sus ojos.

—Me excitas.

Edward deslizó la pierna entre sus muslos.

—Nena, eres tú la que me excitas.

La tensión le hizo lanzar un suave gemido que Edward bebió con labios. Los dedos de Bella se doblaron sobre su torso y Edward pensó que nunca había sentido nada tan erótico como su caricia. Deseaba sentirla en todas partes y cuando su delicada mano se deslizó por su piel para atraerlo hacia sus labios, él se abandonó deseoso. El deseo escaló ardiente y sofocante mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

Entonces, ella se relajó de repente, se escurrió de sus brazos y se sumergió. Edward miró al agua con pánico hasta verla emerger, enroscar los brazos y las piernas alrededor de él y hundirlo con ella.

Juguetearon en el agua y él empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Bella salió en busca de aire.

—¡No!¡Por favor, no!

Edward no paró y ella rompió a reír a carcajadas pateando con fuerza para librarse, pero él era más fuerte y la alzó por la cintura sobre el agua.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! ¿Es eso un tatuaje?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, de mis tiempos locos.

Entonces enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se arqueó hacia atrás arrastrándolo con ella.

—Enséñamelo.

—No creo –dijo estirando el traje de baño sobre el dibujo.

—Vamos, cariño. Solo un vistazo.

Un ardor erótico la asaltó desde las rodillas cuando él se pegó más a ella doblando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Es un hada? ¿Una mariposa?

Edward deslizó la mano por el borde del bañador, pero ella le tapó la mano.

—No.

—Se supone que soy tu marido. ¿No debería saber esas cosas?

—Sí, si fueras mi marido.

—Es encantadora, Edward. Tienes mucha suerte –dijo Marco a sus espaldas. Estaban en la terraza acristalada mirando a Bella, que acunaba a una niña. En ella parecía tan natural, incluso aunque no fueran sus hijos. La niña se apretó confiada contra ella y le metió un dedo en la boca y algo se desató dentro de Edward ante aquel gesto inocente de confianza. Entonces deslizó la mirada hacia Bridgett, tendida en una hamaca con su marido al lado apoyando la mano en su vientre. Y en ese instante imaginó a Bella igual y la fantasía de su hijo creciendo dentro de ella lo perturbó.

Él nunca había tenido aquellas fantasías antes. Tenía que mantener claro su objetivo. Aquel era un acuerdo profesional. Ella no confiaba en él, ni siquiera le gustaba el tipo de hombre que era. Solo había aceptado por compasión. Por eso estaba allí, tan encantadora, agradable y malditamente sensual.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa amarga. No tenía suerte. Ella no era suya. Solo prestada. E incluso aunque la deseara después de aquella semana, Bella Swan era el tipo de mujer para casarse y pasar la vida al lado del mismo hombre. Él era todo lo contrario. En silencio se aseguró que le gustaba la vida sin complicaciones que llevaba. Pero al mismo tiempo la contemplaba bajo la luz dorada del atardecer con el bebé rubio en brazos sintiendo dolor solo con mirarla y sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¡Dios, es increíblemente bonita! –dijo sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en alto.

Marco y su yerno se rieron y Edward los miró turbado antes de deslizar la puerta de cristal.

—Hola.

Bella estaba frotando la espalda de la niña en suaves círculos.

Él cerró la puerta despacio y se apoyó contra el poste del porche.

—Parece increíble que sea la misma niña que corría como un torbellino alrededor de la casa hace solo unos minutos.

Ella apretó los labios contra los rizos castaños de la niña.

—Acaba de aprender a andar. Mi sobrino es igual que ella, un torbellino en un segundo y un mar de calma al siguiente.

—¿Sobrino?

—El hijo de mi hermana pequeña –Edward la miró con sorpresa—. Tengo tres hermanos y una hermana. Yo soy la mayor.

No le extrañaba que se sintiera cómoda entre aquella multitud.

Randy se acercó entonces a ellos y sonrió.

—¡Vaya, parece que la princesa se ha quedado dormida! –Dijo tomando en brazos a la niña—. Gracias, Bella. Tienes un toque especial con los niños.

—Es preciosa, Randy.

—Me hace sentirme insignificante. Es curioso, ¿verdad? –Sonrió con orgullo a su hija y le besó el cuello—. ¿Qué tendrá la piel de los niños que es tan… reconfortante?

Se dio la vuelta hacia la casa y toda la familia empezó a repartir los niños por las habitaciones.

Bella suspiró antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus manos.

—Tú quieres uno, ¿verdad?

—Hace unos años era lo más contraria a ello, pero sí. Algún día querré tener unos cuantos.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años y tuve que ocupar su puesto. Prácticamente crié a mis hermanos y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad salí corriendo de aquella vida. Intenté olvidarla con todas mis fuerzas yéndome a Nueva York –miró hacia la casa como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes—. Pero siempre quise volver a casa y siempre me sentía mejor cuando lo hacía. Cuanto más luchaba por alejarme, más infeliz era.

—¿Y quién eres ahora?

Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Más una mujer de campo que de ciudad, supongo. Y no es que vivir en la ciudad no tenga sus ventajas, pero no es mi estilo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar el oscuro lago aterciopelado con añoranza.

Edward recordó lo que le había contado de la importancia de la familia, pero hasta que no la había visto allí rodeada de niños, se había olvidado de lo que era tener una familia alrededor, estar junto a una mujer como ella. Él siempre se había mantenido alejado de las de su tipo. Se preguntó si tendría ya planes para cumplir sus sueños y en el fondo de su alma, deseó ser él el que la hiciera feliz y cumpliera sus sueños.

Fantasías.

Aquello era temporal. Su futuro dependía de la palabra de Marco. Y ella ni siquiera creía que él pudiera mantener más que aquella farsa de relación.

Y sin embargo, aquella mujer era tan embriagadora como un cálido brandy.

Y él se estaba volviendo adicto, pensó girándola hacia sí para besarle en la sien.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió sintiendo un remolino de confusas sensaciones en el interior.

—Vamos. Despidámonos –soltándose de sus brazos, Bella le agarró de la mano—. Es hora de volver a casa.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Edward la siguió obediente. A casa. ¡Maldición, qué bien sonaba!

Cada uno se fue en dirección opuesta en cuanto entraron en la habitación. Bella intentó ignorar la forma en que buscaba en los cajones a sus espaldas, cómo se sentaba en la silla y se quitaba los zapatos para dejarlos en el armario. Ella se quitó los suyos y decidió estar fuera del baño antes de que él saliera del otro en el otro extremo de la suite.

Cuando Edward salió del baño, la habitación estaba vacía, pero notó la brisa que venía de los ventanales abiertos. Se acercó y se paró al verla en la hamaca con el camisón de seda alzado exponiendo sus músculos.

—¡Maldición, Bella!

Ella lanzó un gemido y se tapó con la bata hasta el cuello.

—Pensé que estabas todavía en la ducha.

Edward solo llevaba unos pantalones y aquel torso desnudo era exageradamente masculino para su tranquilidad.

—Si pensabas volverme loco, lo estás consiguiendo así medio desnuda.

—No estoy medio desnuda.

—Casi.

La agarró por los tobillos y se los levantó para sentarse a su lado en la hamaca.

—Tienes sitio ahí.

Hizo un gesto hacia la hamaca opuesta.

—Hay mejor vista desde aquí.

Posó sus pies en el regazo y empezó a frotarle uno.

—Apuesto a que te duelen de esas rocas del lago.

—No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—De acuerdo. Confiesa: ¿cuándo y dónde te hiciste ese tatuaje?

Ella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En la universidad. Fue como un pacto entre cócteles de Bahamas en una fiesta en el colegio mayor. Nos lo hicimos un grupo de amigas.

—¿Alice también?

—¡Oh, sí!

Aquello sí que era intrigante.

—Es difícil de creer en Al. Es tan sotisficada…

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Debería sentirme insultada?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien. No querría tener que arrancarte los dientes.

Edward sonrió masajeándole la pantorrilla.

—Gracias por lo de hoy.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien. Son gente encantadora –cerrado los ojos gimió cuando sus dedos se clavaron en su pantorrilla agarrotada—. Creo que te mantendría a mi lado solo para que me dieras masajes.

—Te frotaría donde quisieras.

Ella abrió los ojos, pero antes de poder decir nada, él le soltó el pie y la atrajo contra sí. Y el calor que yacía bajo la superficie se hizo fuego mientras Bella le apretaba los bíceps para sujetarse cuando su boca se movió con pasión sobre la de ella. Se abrió entonces a él y lanzó un gemido cuando su lengua la penetró.

Se sentía en el paraíso.

Él la besó sin parar antes de sentarla en su regazo.

Los dedos de ella se enterraron en su pelo antes de deslizarse por su torso y se amoldó a él al sentir sus manos buscar el camino bajo su bata de satén.

Era salvaje aquel deseo, pensó él encendido solo de escuchar sus gemidos de placer. Pero la sensación de su piel era un afrodisíaco increíble. Era suave y fragante, tan femenina y con aquel salvajismo, como el de un lince, que yacía justo bajo la superficie. Lo sentía en ella, lo paladeaba en sus besos, en la presión de sus senos contra su torso, en la forma en que sus dedos jugueteaban con él.

—Te siento tan bien, Bella.

Bella se apartó con las manos sobre sus hombros para poder respirar. Se sentía a punto de explotar y no necesitaba mucho más para olvidad sus intenciones y abandonarse.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme? –jadeó contra sus labios.

—Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

—Entonces será mejor que paremos.

—¿Eres siempre tan equilibrada?

—Cuando me besas no.

Edward sonrió.

—Es agradable saber que puedo debilitarte un poco –ella enarcó una ceja—. ¿No creerás ni por un segundo que no me parto en dos en cuanto nos tocamos?

Por supuesto que no lo creía, porque las sensaciones que todavía palpitaban en su cuerpo estaban poniendo a prueba su fuerza de voluntad. Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a otro hombre. Era un playboy sexy y muy deseable, pero poco conveniente.

—Mayor razón para decir buenas noches ahora, Edward.

Entonces abandonó su regazo.

Edward la observó alejarse hacia la suite y enterró la cara entre las manos para inspirar con fuerza. El cuerpo le palpitaba como un tambor.

No debería haberle puesto la mano encima. Solo se buscaría problemas si cedía a la tentación de nuevo. No, pensó mirándola deslizarse bajo las sábanas. Los problemas ya estaban allí.

No la había vuelto a tocar desde la noche anterior. Ni un roce accidental, ni un simple beso. Ni siquiera para fingir delante de Marco. Bella casi deseó no haberle detenido la noche anterior. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que la increíble tensión que sentía dentro a punto de explotar. Sabía que estaba intentando ignorarla, pero se sentía aislada, ansiosa de sus caricias incluso aunque supiera que unos cuantos besos y caricias más y estaría arrastrada por el barro. Pero luchar contra aquella atracción era más difícil que respirar y se sentía como un caballo salvaje luchando contra las riendas.

Cuando él abrió la puerta de la suite, la fragancia de manzanas calientes y cinamomo inundó el ambiente. Bella lo siguió y él cruzó la habitación hacia la hielera con una botella de Chardonnay. Edward la miró con gesto interrogante y ella sacudió la cabeza antes de recoger un montón de ropa y meterse en el baño. La ducha solo sirvió para agudizar sus sensaciones y cuando salió, él estaba cerca de la sala con la mirada clavada en ella.

Una mirada salvaje. Electrificante.

Edward sintió como si el espacio entre ellos fuera de milímetros en vez de algunos metros. Tras él, la enorme cama parecía flotar en el aire cálido y fragante de especias. Él la observó acercarse a la cómoda y guardar sus cosas, la larga bata de seda deslizándose sobre su piel como si fuera líquida. Una parte de él se preguntaba si estaría desnuda debajo y la otra desearía que estuviera tapada como una monja.

Nunca le había parecido más distante que en aquel momento.

El aire parecía cargado de una sensualidad felina pero Edward supo que era ella. La mujer que levantaba barreras alrededor de sí misma como él; la mujer que abrazaba al bebé de un desconocido como si fuera propio y la que hacía volverse las cabezas cuando entraba en una habitación. Una mujer que le hacía mirar atrás y ver que su vida no tenía valor ante las cosas más simples.

Bella se acercó a él, el satén moldeando sus increíbles piernas y abriéndose lo suficiente para dejar entrever sus muslos y hacerle morir de ganas de paladearla entera. La larga negativa de todo el día solo le hizo buscarla cuando sabía que no debería y sus dedos rozaron su brazo. Ella se quedó rígida y su mirada se prendió en la de él con los ojos brillantes, al borde de las lágrimas.

Algo estalló dentro de él.

Edward susurró su nombre, deslizó la mano sobre su vientre y enroscó los dedos alrededor de su cintura y cuando la atrajo hacía sí, ella se dejó arrastrar enterrando los dedos en su pelo y empujándole la cabeza hacia la de ella.

El primer contacto con su boca fue suave, como una brisa y cuando su delicada lengua se deslizó por el borde de sus labios, Edward se desmoronó y reclamó su boca con la ferocidad que había mantenido a raya todo el día. Ardiente. Posesivo. Y ella le robó una parte de él en cada caricia de sus labios, en cada parte de sí misma que le entregaba deseosa.

Cada movimiento y gemido lo traspasaron debilitándolo y sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de ella atrayéndola contra su pecho.

Bella le apretó el pelo y devoró su boca sabiendo que podría pasar con una sola palabra si tuviera capacidad para pensar siquiera. Pero solo podía sentir. Y cuando sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, abriendo la bata, moldeando sus caderas y abarcando sus senos, ella le dejó ronroneando mientras la frotaba y jugaba con sus pezones a través de la seda del camisón.

Sus besos se hicieron más ardientes, más fuertes y las manos de ella lo asieron por los hombros para sentir su fuerza.

Edward se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó en el sofá tirando de ella para quedar en su regazo, saboreando la fina columna de su cuello y deslizándole la bata por los hombros hasta los codos. Ella se incorporó ofreciéndose para que le bajara los tirantes del camisón. El aire fresco y especioso le sopló los senos desnudos.

—Preciosa –murmuró él mientras acercaba los labios a un pezón y lo chupaba con fuerza.

Ella gimió y se arqueó susurrando su nombre y atrayéndolo hacia sus senos mientras él jugaba y saboreaba, sus dientes rozando la punta antes de meterla entre sus labios una y otra vez. Bella se estremeció al sentir su sexo ardiente contra el vientre y él abrió los ojos para mirarla.

Ella se lamía los labios al contemplar su lengua moverse sobre su piel como si fuera crema. Bella no podía apartar la mirada. Era demasiado erótico y cuando sus manos encontraron el camino bajo el satén abarcando sus nalgas, gimió ante la espléndida sensación de sus palmas en su piel desnuda. Ahora se sentía viva, femenina y deseada. Hambrienta de placer. Ya.

—Tienes una piel tan suave… —la apretó contra él, su excitación apenas separada por la fina capa de tela.

Bella susurró su nombre apretándose con sutileza contra él y tomando su boca con un salvajismo que desafiaba la cordura. Sus fuertes dedos masculinos se enterraron entre sus pliegues aterciopelados y ella gimió contra sus labios, aferrándose y balanceándose contra él.

—Estás al límite, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió temblorosa.

—Déjame comprobarlo.

Su mano se deslizó entre ellos, sus dedos la abrieron y ella se arqueó aferrándose a sus hombros. Él la frotó con delicadeza haciéndola jadear con frenesí en busca de aliento.

—¡Edward!

—Ya casi has llegado. ¿Sabes lo que me está haciendo esto?

Ella se frotó contra su excitación.

—Tengo… una ligera… idea.

Edward sonrió, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y empujó su miembro contra ella al mismo tiempo que le introducía dos dedos.

Sus miradas se prendieron mientras él la frotaba de forma rítmica adorando sus suaves jadeos y su mirada brumosa, encantado de verla tan salvaje y apasionada como la había imaginado. Bella se arqueó cuando él embistió muriéndose por estar dentro de ella, sentirla envolverlo y aferrarse a él. Ella le cubrió la mano estremecida y Edward la vio llegar al clímax, lo sintió asaltarla y traspasarlo. La besó entonces, devoró sus gritos y la apretó mientras su cuerpo se retorcía con una salvaje explosión. Edward tembló del efecto y la sintió volver despacio hasta que se desplomó contra su hombro.

—¡Qué cosa tan magnífica de ver!

Ella lanzó un gemido de dolor. Edward le frotó la espalda, le alzó los tirantes y le ladeó la cabeza para que lo mirara.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Nada absoluto.

—Pues me siento avergonzada.

—¡Ah, nena! No lo estés. Por favor –le frotó los labios suavemente con los suyos—. Aunque la próxima vez me gustaría saborear esa explosión.

Ella gimió y se sonrojó apretando la frente contra la de él.

—Tú solo quieres ver mi tatuaje.

—Vas a tener que dejarme verlo.

Deslizó la mano bajo su camisón.

Su contacto fue increíblemente excitante y ella lo besó con suavidad encantada de la forma en que le rodeaba con sus brazos. La vergüenza cedió a la intimidad reconfortante, como si hubieran traspasado una línea que los dos habían intentado evitar. Bella se apartó, deslizó los dedos por su atractiva cara y el impacto de su falta de egoísmo la sobrecogió. Se deslizó de su regazo y se fue hasta las puertas de la terraza, apoyándose en la barandilla y quedándose mirando al lago oscuro.

Edward frunció el ceño ante la expresión solemne de su cara y la forma en que se abrazaba como si necesitara protección de él. La deseaba con tanta desesperación que casi podía masticar el deseo, sentirlo recorrerle las venas como una fuerte descarga. Pero su expresión decía más que su postura. Estaba asustada. De él. De ser solo una aventura más un su cama. Se sintió impotente y responsable. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño a aquella mujer.

Bella lo sintió moverse tras ella, sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda y se apoyó contra su torso. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello aspirando su aroma. Bella sintió una nueva oleada de deseo y se estiró para enterrar los dedos en su pelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió incapaz de pronunciar los confusos sentimientos que la asaltaban. Se recordó a sí misma que no debía ver en lo que había pasado nada más que a dos adultos divirtiéndose. Creer que aquel podía ser el hombre de su vida era una fantasía ridícula. Por muy maravillosos que fueran aquellos momentos en sus brazos. Edward no iba a cambiar. Pero la dura realidad era que sus sentimientos por él se negaban a obedecer a su lógica.

—Háblame. ¿Qué he hecho?

El dolor de su voz le hizo sentir una herida nueva.

—Nada, Edward. No es nada que tú hayas hecho.

—Bueno, entonces algo te ha deprimido –le rozó el lóbulo con los labios—. Esperaba conseguir una sonrisa en tu cara. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—¡Oh, no, no! –Se volvió en sus brazos—. Ha sido maravilloso.

Edward dejó de acariciarla un momento y la miró interrogante.

—¿Es esto tan malo?

—Sí cuando es temporal y nosotros somos dos mundos aparte.

—¿Sin expectativas, quieres decir?

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Entonces lo dejó para meterse en la cama sin mirar atrás.

Edward miró su forma tapada durante un largo momento odiando que estuviera dolida y que solo unos momentos antes hubiera estado gimiendo en sus brazos. Comprendió que él era la causa de las dos cosas y no le gustó sentirse así. Era un sentimiento desconocido, pero ya no quería luchar contra él como antes.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho<strong>

Bella no se lo diría. Todos los hombres con los que había compartido cierta intimidad habían salido corriendo en el instante en que se habían enterado de que era virgen. La experiencia le decía que era el camino más rápido para apagar una pasión. Los hombres no querían ser responsables de hacer una experiencia memorable porque sabían que dolía. Era irónico, pensó que desearan ser los primeros y a la vez se sintieran amenazados. Ella ya había decidido que si realmente quería perder la virginidad no revelaría la verdad hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Miró a Edward dormido en el otro extremo de la cama. No tenía expectativas ni un futuro con él. Su felicidad no dependía de un hombre y mucho menos de un soltero empedernido como Edward Cullen, a pesar de los sentimientos que compartieran. Cuando se hubiera apagado la pasión, saldría huyendo de su lado. Y no podría esperar más.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Bella inspiró y rodó de medio lado cubriéndose con la sábana.

—Buenos días. Pensaba que estabas dormido.

Edward lanzó un bufido ante su respuesta evasiva.

—¿Contigo cerca?

Su halago le hizo sentirse increíblemente femenina.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo pedir el desayuno.

—Yo tengo una solución mejor.

Deslizó la mano sobre las sábanas por encima de su estómago.

—Edward –advirtió ella.

Él la atrajo hacia sí.

—Me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre. Me haces sentir como si fuera el único hombre en la tierra y tú la única que pudieras decirlo.

Los ojos de ella ardieron y se apartó un mechón marrón de la frente encantada de que él cerrara un instante los ojos.

—¿Qué te parece un beso?

—Tú eres como ese anuncio de televisión. No te bastaría con uno.

—No cuando sabe tan bien.

—No estás jugando limpio.

Él se deslizó sobre ella con expresión seria.

—¿Quién dice que esté jugando?

Ella se puso rígida negándose a interpretar nada en aquellas palabras.

—Pensaba que esta mañana me ibas a enseñar lo buen navegante que eras.

Él la besó con suavidad.

—Dentro de un minuto.

Ella le apresó los labios con los suyos y Edward se deslizó más cerca haciéndole sentir su excitación a través de las sábanas. Se frotó contra ella y Bella se murió de deseo de tocarlo, de conocerlo. Sin embargo, cuando le puso la mano en la cadera, él se retiró de repente y rodó de espaldas.

—¿Edward?

—Vete a vestirte –dijo él mirando al cielo—. La marea no es lo único que está subiendo. Date prisa.

Ella se rió y salió de la cama mientras Edward desviaba la vista. No necesitaba más tensión. Solo su perfume le volvía loco. Ella tenía que confiar en él y no pensaba estropear aquella relación porque Bella fuera la criatura más caliente a la que nunca hubiera tocado. Edward deseaba mucho más de Bella Swan que su cuerpo.

Bella agarró la caña mientras adaptaba las piernas al balanceo del barco y Edward lanzaba el ancla. Fijó la caña al arnés y retrocedió del borde. Edward dio una palmada en el banco a su lado y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando ella se sentó.

—No sabía que te gustara pescar.

—Me encanta. ¿Qué puede haber mejor que esperar tumbada a que te llegue la comida? También he tirado una red para gambas.

Él sonrió estudiando su cara.

—¡Qué secretos tienes!

—No te he ocultado nada, Edward. Lo que es más de lo que se puede decir de ti.

La emoción se borró de su cara.

—No quiero hablar del pasado.

—¿Tanto daño te hizo esa mujer? –él miró a la superficie del lago—. Me lo debes.

—Yo no te debo nada.

Bella sintió una ráfaga de aire helado como si hubiera caído el invierno. Abandonó el banco, pero él se levantó y la sujetó por el hombro.

El velo brillante de sus ojos le desgarró el corazón.

—¡Ah, Bella!

—Yo no te hice daño, Edward –le temblaron los labios—. No me hagas pagar por ello.

—Lo siento. Vuelve a sentarte conmigo.

Una expresión de indecisión le surcó la cara.

—Por favor.

Eso bastó para cambiar sus intenciones.

Sentados juntos, Edward recogió el sedal mientas el viento balanceaba el barco. Contempló las velas blancas salpicar el lago como estrellas en la noche y tardó bastante en hablar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz era inexpresiva.

—Se llamaba Jessica. Estuvimos juntos un año. Yo la adoraba y ella quería ser mi mujer.

Bella sintió una punzada de celos al oírle hablar así de otra mujer.

—Hasta ahora va bien.

Él sacudió la cabeza y el dolor asomó a sus rasgos antes de que pudiera enmascararlo.

—No. Solo quería ser la esposa del director de las empresas Cullen, no la mía.

—Y le gustaba tu estilo de vida aún más –dijo Bella sacando dos refrescos de la nevera.

—Decía que quería ser mi mujer.

—¿Y tú también querías?

Edward se encogió de hombros girando la lata entre las manos.

—A veces.

A veces era lo suficiente para ella. Una persona no era marido a veces y una casa no era un sitio solo para dormir sino para crear una familia. Edward todavía no lo entendía, pero ella se alegraba de haber ido a Nueva York antes de haberlo olvidado por completo.

—Tener dinero no es tan bueno como parece, ¿verdad?

—A veces te nubla la mente. Me gustaría haberme dado cuenta antes de haber llegado tan lejos.

—¿Y era material de casada?

—Al principio supongo.

«Pero no como tú», pensó mirándola. «Nada que ver contigo».

—Esos son los problemas normales, Edward. Son cosas que tienen que arreglar un marido y una mujer. Quizá abandonaras demasiado pronto.

—Quizá. Pero fue ella la que lo hizo. Yo estaba saliendo de números rojos y pasé meses preocupado por fracasar y dejar a la gente en la calle. Y un día, cuando llegué a casa pronto de una reunión, me la encontré en la cama, en mi cama, pero con uno de los ejecutivos con los que yo estaba negociando –recordó con humillación—. Lo peor de todo fue que todo el mundo lo sabía y ella le estaba pasando información de los acuerdos mientras buscaba un terreno más rico. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado con intentar que todo funcionara para ver las señales.

—Esa mujer no podía amarte. No si te traicionó con tanta facilidad.

—Ya lo sé. Quizá yo no la amara tanto como pensaba.

—Ese es tú problema. El amor es sentimiento, no una idea. Si tienes que pensarlo tanto, es que no lo tienes.

Aquello sonaba demasiado simple para él.

—¿Hablas por experiencia?

—No tanta como tú supongo –apartó la mirada de él un poco dolida por el recuerdo.

Paul lo había querido todo de ella, su tiempo y su atención, pero antes de cometer el error de entregarle su cuerpo, había descubierto que él no le daba nada.

—¿Quién era él?

—Un hombre que no podía entender mis necesidades y que tampoco tenía tiempo ni ganas de averiguarlas.

Que era lo mismo que le había pasado con todos los hombres con los que había salido. Para ella el bienestar de su familia era lo primero. La habían criado de esa manera, pero el problema era que a los hombres no les gustaba que se dedicara a sus obligaciones antes que a ellos.

Sin embargo, por Edward lo había olvidado todo. Había empaquetado con rapidez y les había dicho a su padre y a su hermana que estaría fuera una semana y que tenían el congelador lleno de comida. Solo Alice sabía dónde estaba. Lo había abandonado todo por él y eso la asustaba.

—No fue la primera que me dejó por otro más rico.

—Pues parece que el error de elección fue tuyo.

—Pues hubo una buena lista de ellas, créeme.

Bella frunció el ceño.

En el banco, él se volvió para mirarla.

—Después de que mis padres murieran, me volví loco. Culpaba a mi madre del cáncer y a mi padre por morirse de un infarto y dejarme solo. Me acabaron echando de una docena de hogares de acogida hasta que acabé en prisión.

—¿En prisión?

—Sí, el mejor sitio para un niño asustado y solo. Por vandalismo y desorden público. De alguna manera, el abogado de mi padre me encontró y me preguntó que creía que pensarían mis padres si me vieran allí. Me sentí avergonzado y más aterrorizado que por la misma prisión. Sabía que o me enmendaba o acabaría en las calles y pensé que la única forma de conseguirlo era recuperar la empresa como mi padre quería.

Bella seguía pensando que aquello era demasiado pedirle a un chico tan joven, pero no lo dijo.

—Y lo harás.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Es como si no pudiera vivir hasta que no lo consiga.

Bella notó la frustración en su voz.

—Lo entiendo. A veces yo también siento como si hubiera hipotecado mi vida por mi familia. No me interpretes mal. Quiero cuidar de ellos, pero desearía no tener que hacerlo. Supongo que parezco una egoísta.

—Para mí no. Es una obligación que tienes ahora mismo.

Ella sonrió.

—¡Qué lejos has llegado, Edward! Es impresionante. Y aún más por haberlo hecho solo. Me tienes admirada.

Él sintió que el corazón se le inflamaba de calidez.

—Gracias, Bella. Eso significa mucho para mí.

—¿Cuánto?

Bella puso un puchero.

—Mucho.

Sonriendo, Edward deslizó una mano por detrás de su cuello para ladearle la cabeza y atraparle los labios. El viento los acarició agitando su melena que los envolvió como si fuera seda. Edward intentó tener calma y paciencia cuando lo que deseaba era atraerla contra sí y sentir cada centímetro de su piel pegada a él.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre que hiciera tanto esfuerzo por contener el deseo y que le hiciera desear a su vez haber perdido la virtud años atrás. Sobre todo cuando deslizaba las manos por sus muslos y sus caderas. Ella metió las manos bajo su camisa y le frotó el pecho y los pezones antes de descender.

Edward lanzó un gemido y la tendió de espaldas en el banco cuando el sedal se tensó y empezó a girar con rapidez.

—Aquí, pescadito.

Bella lo besó una vez más y salió de su regazo hacia el mango de la caña. Recogiendo el carrete miró a sus espaldas. Edward se estaba frotando el muslo jadeante. Su excitación era obvia contra su pantalón caqui.

—¡Maldición, Bella!

Ella se sintió exótica y poderosa.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Vaya cumplido tan encantador! –Él le dirigió una mirada sombría—. Es la justicia de la naturaleza la que hace que las mujeres no mostremos signos tan evidentes.

—¿Ah, no?

Deslizó la mirada hacia sus pezones pujantes contra la camiseta.

—Es el aire frió.

—¿A cuarenta grados casi?

La caña se arqueó y ella se concentró en el pez.

—Ven con mamá, pescadito.

Edward la vio forcejear con el pez más grande que había visto en su vida y tuvo que lanzarse a sujetarla por la cintura cuando vio que estaba a punto de caer al agua tras su presa. Su excitación era la de él y hasta le sacó una fotografía. El pez se agitó en el anzuelo con la cola golpeándola en el hombro y Bella de repente se acercó al borde riéndose y lo liberó.

—¡Eres libre. Escápate! –gritó antes de volver a sus brazos.

Con olor a pescado y todo, Edward hubiera jurado que era el mejor momento de su vida.

En el instante en que entraron en la suite, el teléfono sonó.

—Marco. Acabábamos de… ¡No! ¿Estás de broma? –Edward tapó el teléfono—. Bridgett está de parto. Está llamando desde el hospital.

—¿Necesita Randy ayuda con Shannon?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió y se fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse y desenredarse el pelo. Cuando Edward colgó asomó por la puerta.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo? Estamos libres por un rato.

—¿Cómo qué?

Su mirada sensual se deslizó por su cuerpo.

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas y no tendríamos que abandonar la habitación.

—Compórtate.

Él sonrió fascinado por la forma en que se aplicaba el carmín en los labios.

—Hay un festival y baile en la calle esta noche en el pueblo.

—Estupendo –asintió él—. Vamos.

—Deja que me cambie primero.

—Bella, estás bien –dijo mirándola al salir del baño.

—No estoy llena de escamas –revolvió en el armario mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño con impaciencia—. Son cosas de chicas. Tendrás que aguantarte –dijo cerrando la puerta del baño en sus narices.

El premio de vivir con ella, pensó Edward, era ver de verdad como era. Cuando la gente salía, siempre mostraba la parte mejor y más sotisficada de su persona, pero en Bella no había nada de artificio. Prefería comer en la calle algo de un tenderete a entrar en un restaurante, hacer su cama a pesar de tener servicio de habitaciones y nunca encontraba nada mientras que él tenía sus cosas en perfecto orden.

Y cuando salió con un vestido fucsia ajustado y sandalias a juego, como si acabara de salir de la portada de una revista, decidió que merecía la pena esperar. Incluso con retraso para buscar el bolso.

—No pretenderás ir de compras, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Tenemos que compárale algo a Bridgett.

—¿A Bridgett? ¿No al bebé?

—La madre es la que hace todo el trabajo por lo que yo sé y mientras todo el mundo se dedica a admirar al bebé y a felicitar al padre, ella necesita un poco de atención. Eso le ayudara a no caer en la depresión postparto.

—Quizá deberíamos comprarle algo a Shannon, ¿No? Para que no se sienta celosa.

Ella se paró enfrente del ascensor y su tierna mirada fue como una flecha directa a su corazón.

—¡Oh, Edward! –Le acarició la mejilla—. Sabía que ahí dentro había un hombre cálido y considerado.

Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura y susurró:

—Pensé que eso ya te lo había demostrado anoche.

—Deja de burlarte de mí con eso.

Atrayéndola contra sí, le besó en el lóbulo y le susurró al oído:

—No puedo evitarlo. No dejo de verte, de oírte, de sentirte. Tu pulso. ¿Lo sabías? –Bella se aferró a la pechera de su camisa sintiendo su cuerpo despertar a la vida—. Y me haces sentir que merezco ser tocado por alguien como tú.

Su inseguridad la conmovió y Bella se alzó de puntilla para besarlo.

—Por supuesto que lo mereces, Edward, o yo no hubiera llegado nunca tan lejos.

A Edward se le atenazó la garganta y tragó saliva preguntándose cómo podía sentirse tan feliz y asustado al mismo tiempo.

Edward ganó un conejo de peluche lanzando anillas a unas botellas y fue recompensado con un beso. Después le ganó ella tirando las bolas a los patos de madera. Bella ganó una cartera de artesanía en la que hizo quemar las iniciales E. C. e insistió en que debía usarla. Edward sonreía cada vez que la sacaba para comprar comida en los tenderetes.

Él se olvidó de todo salvo de ella, de su empresa, de sus barreras, de las mentiras que habían fingido juntos. Antes de caer la noche, Marco llamó para decir que había sido una falsa alarma y que ya estaban en casa, pero Edward le rogó que les dejara la noche libre y el hombre se rió diciendo que lo entendía.

Edward se sentía culpable por haberle mentido, pero cuando Bella lo arrastró a la verbena de la calle se olvidó de todo para verla contorsionarse al ritmo de la música.

Se subieron a las atracciones de la feria como dos adolescentes y después fueron a sentarse en las rocas frente al lago a charlar hasta que el sol se puso rojo. Él se reía de su broma feliz de tocarla y de que ella lo tocara. Algo dentro de él se fundía cada vez que lo hacía.

En el ascensor del hostal, la tomó en sus brazos.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, Bella.

Ella sonrió con los ojos muy brillantes.

—Excitación barata, ¿eh?

—Ya no –dijo él retirándole el pelo de la cara.

Ella disfrutaba de la vida aunque sospechaba que trabajaba más de lo que aparentaba. Se sintió tentado de llamar a Alice para preguntárselo, pero decidió que quería descubrirlo por sí mismo. Y en ese momento, Edward comprendió lo mucho que significaba para él. Y en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Quieres cenar?

—¿Después de toda la basura que hemos comido? No gracias. ¿Qué te parece si encargamos una película de vídeo?

Ella abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Estás segura?

—Me gustaría ducharme y después tirarme en el sofá. ¿Te apetece?

—Sí –cerró la puerta y la acorraló contra ella—. Pero ya sabes el efecto que me puede hacer echarme a tu lado en un sofá.

—Estoy segura de que puedes controlarte.

Edward deslizó la mano por su espalda y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, pero, ¿podrás tú?

Bella lanzó una carcajada y se sonrojó mientras él la besaba en la boca y el cuerpo. Su beso se hizo más hambriento y ardiente y cuando ella deslizó los dedos por la cinturilla del pantalón y lo frotó por delante, pensó que explotaría allí mismo.

—Tengo que ducharme –dijo ella apartándose para meterse en cuarto de baño.

Bella lo podía sentir al otro lado de la pared y le oía murmurar para sí mismo mientras se lavaba el pelo y sentía el agua sobre sus sensibles senos. Hubiera deseado que se uniera a ella en la ducha en ese momento. La idea casi la volvió loca de deseo y tuvo que salir para cubrirse con el albornoz y empezar a secarse.

—Bella –escuchó con suavidad desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Déjame pasar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito verte. Tocarte. Me voy a volver loco si no lo hago.

A ella le dio un vuelco en corazón.

—Edward…

—Sss. Escúchame. Solo escúchame –pareció tardar mucho en proseguir—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero no porque estemos aquí solos y juntos. Incluso, aunque estuvieras en el otro extremo del planeta, sentiría lo mismo. Hay algo bueno entre nosotros… y lo sabes.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—No importa mi reputación ni lo que tú pensaras antes de mí. Diablos, cariño. Somos estupendos. No puedo garantizarte adonde nos llevará esto o cuanto durará, pero…

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Bella lo encontró con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta.

—Nadie puede garantizar eso, Edward.

Sus facciones se iluminaron y la mirada se le puso cálida de emoción.

—Te quiero en mi vida, Bella –bajó los brazos y entró en el baño—. Y quiero que te quedes en ella.

Bella se conmovió al pensar en lo que le habría costado decir aquello, a un hombre sin amor en su vida, a un hombre que ni siquiera confiaba en sí mismo. Deslizó las manos alrededor de su cuello y enterró los dedos en su pelo.

—¡Oh, Edward! No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—Sí, sí deberíamos –le cubrió la boca con los labios—. Pero dime que no quieres y me iré a dormir al coche. Diablos, hasta le suplicaría a Marco que me dejara un sitio en su sofá. Dímelo y me comportaré, no te tocaré nunca más e iré a enloquecer a una esquina como la criatura depravada que soy.

Bella hubiera jurado que en ese mismo instante se enamoró de él.

—No quiero que te vayas –deslizó la mano por su pecho hasta su cintura—. Y desde luego, no quiero que te comportes… porque yo no lo haré.

Con una sonrisa provocativa, deslizó la mano dentro de su pantalón.

* * *

><p>Siento la demora pero estos días se me complica un poco subir con la misma regularidad que antes. Ahora simplemente intentaré subir un capítulo por día sin tener en cuenta la hora ya que estoy de vacaciones y no puedo depender de estar en la computadora y no salir (lo siento para aquellas personas que leen mis historias).<p>

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Solo para avisar, solo quedan cuatro capítulos más. En todo caso, estoy preparando otras historias para subir. Gracias a todos los que leen y muchisimos más agradecimientos a las personas que dejan sus reviews (:


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve<strong>

Edward le tomó la mano, la atrajo hacia sí y capturó sus labios haciéndola gemir de una forma que le volvía loco. Solo la idea de que ella lo deseara, quisiera darle placer, le arrastraba a las profundidades de la necesidad. La pasión se desató y los envolvió. Todas las sutiles caricias, las miradas y los besos dados culminaron en una llamarada de ansia y deseo que ninguno de los dos puro ignorar.

Edward intentó ser paciente, pero cuando las uñas de ella le arañaron con suavidad los pezones, la fuerza de su beso la hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

Su trasero rozó el borde del lavabo. Edward la alzó sobre él, sus caderas la abrieron los muslos y su boca dibujó un ansioso sendero por su garganta. Le abrió entonces la bata desnudando sus senos y abarcándolos antes de inclinarse. Sus labios se cerraron sobre un erecto pezón y gimió ofreciéndose con salvaje abandono.

Aquello, pensó ella jadeante, era divina locura. Edward la lamió rodeándole la aureola con los dientes antes de tomar el segundo pezón en el calor de su boca una y otra vez hasta dejarla sin sentido.

—Edward… nosotros… sí… oh, sí. Nece… necesitamos protección.

Él se enderezó y capturó su boca negándose a detenerse ni un instante mientras alcanzaba a ciegas la bolsa de afeitar y vaciaba el contenido en el lavabo.

Entonces la arrastró del lavabo de espaldas sin dejar de besar su garganta y sus hombros desnudos.

Con la cama a poca distancia, se detuvo en mitad de la sala necesitando sentir su piel contra la de él, la suavidad contra la dureza. Los labios de Bella dibujaron la curva del lóbulo de su oreja y él se estremeció cuando su mano se introdujo dentro de sus pantalones y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su erección. Edward arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y bramó como un animal liberado de repente.

—Bella –gimió con las rodillas temblorosas.

Nada en su vida lo había preparado para sus caricias.

Estaba temblando por ella y Bella se sintió poderosa al ver el placer asomar a sus facciones. Estaba ansiosa por sentirlo, ser penetrada, frotada y amada. Por él. Solo por él. Sentía más deseo del que hubiera creído posible y todo su cuerpo suplicaba abandonarse a él. Nunca se había sentido más lista en toda su vida.

—Estás tan caliente –susurró contra él—. Y palpitas por mí.

No desvió la mirada de su mano al deslizar los dedos por la suave piel de su sexo.

Él apoyó la mano sobre la de ella para subírsela hacia el pecho.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, haré algo más que palpitar –dijo contra su boca antes de arrastrarla a la cama, meterse la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y dejar los envoltorios sobre la colcha.

—Enséñame.

Bella mantuvo la mirada clavada en la de él mientras le desabrochaba la bata de satén y la abría.

Su sensual mirada se deslizó de su cabeza a sus pies.

—Sabía que eras preciosa, pero no me imaginaba que tanto.

Bella se sintió orgullosa y preciosa cuando él le apartó el pelo de los senos y empezó a dibujar un velo interminable de humedad con sus labios y su lengua. Tenía una boca increíble. Y sabía cómo usarla con infinito cuidado sobre sus senos, sus costillas, su estómago, su ombligo y la redondez de su cadera.

Con suavidad la tendió sobre la cama doblándose sobre ella lo suficiente como para dibujar un sendero húmedo hasta los rizos morenos entre sus muslos.

—¿Edward?

Le abrió las piernas y enterró la lengua al instante entre ellas.

Ella lanzó un grito y se arqueó gritando su nombre con un largo y jadeante gemido, retorciéndose y si Edward hubiera pensado un poco, habría jurado que nunca había experimentado nada como aquello.

Bella no lo había experimentado. Nunca. Y cualquier idea de negarse voló de su mente. Se perdió bajo sus caricias expertas que la llevaron pronto al borde del rapto. Edward le alzó las piernas sobre sus hombros sumergiendo más la lengua hasta introducir dos dedos en ella.

El cuerpo de ella se fracturó, se contrajo y le suplicó que parara. Con una risa ahogada Edward se negó adorando sus temblores, sus gritos y sus gemidos mientras su boca la arrastraba al final del placer. Un leve gemido escapó de su garganta cuando él se apartó para subir a su lado. Deslizando una pierna sobre su cadera, Bella deslizó una mano por dentro de los pantalones.

—No. Párate, Oh, no –dijo él paralizado antes de tomar la punta de su pezón entre los labios.

Ella lo liberó contra la palma de su mano.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¿Es eso para mí? –preguntó con una carcajada de picardía.

—Siempre para ti.

Ella lo apretó. Y no era que Edward necesitara más estímulos. Solo verla desvestirlo y enroscarse para quitarle los pantalones le dejaba tembloroso de deseo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de contención, reprimir el impulso de tenderla de espaldas y penetrarla. Entonces Bella se encaramó sobre sus piernas sonriente, suave y misteriosa antes de deslizar la lengua por el sexo masculino. Los músculos de Edward se tensaron y tuvo que alzarla de allí y besarla con la pasión de un hombre que se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Deseo tenerte toda la noche –susurró jadeante.

—Pero yo te deseo ahora.

Bella lo empujó de espaldas y lo montó.

Edward arqueó una ceja acariciándole las nalgas y los muslos. Estaba tembloroso como un adolescente en su primera cita y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. Las piernas de ella estaban extendidas sobre sus muslos, preciosas y eróticamente femeninas. El pelo castaño se ondulaba sobre sus hombros ocultando sus senos. Edward los descubrió y sus curvas lujuriosas tentaron a su paciencia. Aquella era una mujer que nunca hubiera imaginado tener en su cama, con la que quería compartir mucho más que su cuerpo. Edward se sentó de repente, la asió por las caderas y la apretó contra su ardor.

Ella se deslizó húmeda contra él con una fricción deliciosa que lo dejó débil y rendido. Y bramando por más.

A Bella le encantó manipularlo, juguetear con él. Edward cerró los ojos, su largo y fibroso cuerpo brillante de sudor a pesar del aire frío. Él se acercó a su oído susurrándole lo que sentía, lo caliente y firme que estaba para ella y lo que eso le producía. Él gimió llegando al límite de su control.

—Bella, cariño –deslizó rápidos besos por su boca y sus senos—. Ven a mí.

Ella mantuvo la mirada clavada en él mientras lo abarcaba en su palma y Edward sintió un estremecimiento de profunda intimidad cuando le deslizó el preservativo. Nunca habían estado más unidos que en aquel instante. Ahora sí confiaba en él. Ahora sí era suya. Si podía durar una noche o una vida entera, eso no lo sabía. Solo sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Se introdujo apenas dentro de ella. Bella estaba increíblemente apretada y frotó la perla de su sexo esperando que su cuerpo se ajustara, pero ella abrió las piernas y le obligó a penetrar más hondo gimiendo cuando la llenó por completo. Edward gimió su nombre temblando ante la increíble sensación de sentirse envuelto por ella. Entonces la besó con ternura mientras intentaba entender por qué le parecía lo más natural del mundo estar dentro de ella. Era como si hubiera esperado una vida entera para estar allí en ese momento.

Bella enterró la cara en su hombro y la pequeña punzada de dolor dio paso a una extraña libertad que le hizo sonreír.

Edward gimió y se aferró a ella deslizando besos por su cara y agarrándola como si pudiera desvanecerse de repente.

—Bella, cariño.

La voz se le quebró.

—Ya lo sé –susurró ella enroscando los brazos y las piernas alrededor de él. Reposó la mejilla en pecho mientras él la acunaba suavemente.

Edward cerró los ojos apretándola y los latidos de su corazón le decían que lo que habían compartido tenía una intensidad que iba fuera de aquella cama, de aquel momento. Y eso lo asustaba tanto como lo reconfortaba.

—Tenía razón –dijo después de un momento—. Me produces adicción.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No puedo creer que después de esta experiencia explosiva, todavía siga deseándote –ella sonrió—. Pero las piernas me están matando.

Bella se rió y se deslizó por el borde de la cama para acercarse al baño. Edward la siguió cuando estaba metiéndose en la ducha.

Se quitó el preservativo y entonces se detuvo. Había un hilillo de sangre en su muslo y algo le atenazó el pecho.

—¿Bella?

Ella abrió la cortina de la ducha y lo miró a los ojos.

Su sonrojo de culpabilidad le dijo lo que quería saber.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?

—No necesitabas saberlo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Se metió bajo la ducha con ella y la rodeó con sus brazos—. ¡Bella! ¡Eso no es algo que una mujer entregue con facilidad!

—Yo no lo he hecho –le abarcó la cara mirándolo a los ojos—. Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, Edward. Una que desde luego nunca olvidaré y habría sido diferente si tú lo hubieras sabido.

—Cielos, sí. Pero no hemos estado precisamente suaves.

—Sí, ¿no es fantástico?

Bella sonrió, pero él no. Dios, no se lo estaba tomando muy bien.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—Podrías seguir haciéndomelo toda la noche.

Él bajó los brazos.

—No lo creo.

La expresión de ella se hundió.

—Por eso no te dije nada.

Se enjuagó y salió por delante de él.

Edward dejó que le cayera el agua mientras una parte de él se preguntaba si ahora ella esperaría algo de él y otra se sentía halagada. Él era el primer hombre que la había tocado, que había estado dentro de ella y sintió el ridículo deseo de gritar de alegría. Bella no era una mujer descuidada y el que hubiera querido darle aquel regalo le dejaba con la sensación de que no era merecedor de ello.

Se aclaró y salió de la ducha para ponerse un albornoz. La encontró en la terraza con una copa de vino en la mano. Estaba mirando al algo oscuro con aquella bata de satén que le hacía recordar las formas de su cuerpo bajo sus manos. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante con turbadora rigidez y sin embargo, se sintió extrañamente incómodo después del abandono que habían compartido.

—No te sientas culpable, Edward. La elección fue mía.

—¿Por qué?

Bella se volvió para mirarlo.

«Porque me estoy enamorando de ti», hubiera querido decir. Pero él no estaba preparado para escuchar aquello y quizá nunca lo estuviera. En ese momento tenía una expresión más distante que nunca y ella se sintió de repente muy sola.

—Porque quería hacer el amor contigo. Así de simple.

—Nunca hay nada simple en ti, Bella.

Ella apuró el vino.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Has estado con suficientes mujeres como para haber tropezado alguna vez con una virgen.

—No, nunca –se acercó a ella hasta que pudo sentir su calor a través del satén—. Llevo tres años sin estar con una mujer.

Ella parpadeó antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa. Así que no había otras mujeres.

—Para ser un hombre eso es como una virginidad reciclada, ¿no?

Él se rió con suavidad y suspiró mientras la atraía contra sí.

—Sí, supongo que sí –le dio un beso en la sien—. No sé qué decir, nena. Me siento honrado, pero…

Ella lo miró y le tapó los labios con los dedos. No quería que sus excusas estropearan aquellos preciosos momentos.

—No he hecho el amor contigo para atraparte o hacerte sentir culpable, Edward. Estás interpretando demasiado en esto. Era tanto una carga como un regalo –deslizó la mano hasta su hombro—. Y te deseaba. No creo que eso puedas dudarlo.

Él la miró con timidez.

—Creo que por eso ha sido tanta sorpresa. No te has comportado como una virgen.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿sabes? Hay mucha literatura y películas como para que una mujer aprenda. ¿O hubieras preferido que fuera sumisa?

Edward sonrió. Bella no era una mujer que escarbara mucho en el pasado, sino que miraba hacía adelante.

—Me gustaría que me besaras.

—Encantada, señor…

Y lo hizo, volviéndole loco con su boca, su cuerpo pidiendo ser poseído. Y allí en la terraza, le dejó sin la menor duda de que era mejor una virgen de veinticinco años que una mujer con kilómetros de experiencia.

Una hora más tarde, cayeron en la cama entre un remolino de sábanas arrugadas y en entresijo de piernas y brazos. Edward se amoldó a las curvas de su cuerpo, pero antes de caer dormido, descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Servicio de habitaciones? Sí, galletas con leche, por favor –sonrió al mirarla—. Para dos.

Edward levantó la vista de su ordenador portátil y el pecho se le contrajo ante la imagen de ella tendida sobre el estómago, con el pelo sobre la cara y su espalda desnuda hasta donde la sábana cubría sus nalgas y caderas.

Deseaba meterse en la cama con ella, pero después de la primera vez debía estar un poco sensible. Frunció el ceño con inseguridad. Se había despertado dos veces durante la noche solo para mirarla preguntándose cómo no habría reconocido su inocencia. Entonces había pensado que su sofisticación había ocultado el hecho de que nunca había estado con otro hombre.

«Nunca ha conocido a otro hombre».

El corazón se le encogió ante la idea, medio con culpabilidad medio con alegría. No se la merecía.

Ella había dejado claro lo que quería y él no estaba listo para ello. No lo estaba. Su virginidad era una complicación que no había previsto y aunque ella le había absuelto de toda culpabilidad, él no se la podía sacudir del todo. Dio un sorbo al café y cerró los ojos. Él tenía muchos planes para su futuro, pero la imagen de ella con aquel bebé en brazos seguía asaltándolo. Sacudió la cabeza, posó la taza y se concentró en la pantalla.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Él deslizó la mirada y la vio abandonar la cama sin pudor por su desnudez.

—Tápate, cariño o estarás así todo el día.

Sonriendo, casi con provocación, Bella se puso la bata y cruzó la habitación hacia él para inclinarse y besarlo en los labios. El fuego ardió con rapidez y Edward la atrajo hacia su regazo abriéndole la bata y deslizando las palmas por sus senos mientras la besaba.

Bella se abandonó a la sensación de él, adorando sus manos sobre su cuerpo y haber perdido la inocencia en sus brazos la noche anterior. Aunque no tenía nada con qué compararlo, sabía que ninguna mujer podría esperar mejor introducción. Y ella estaba preparada para la siguiente lección, el vértice de sus piernas palpitante y mojado ya.

Le tomó entonces la mano y se la puso allí.

Edward sonrió contra sus labios. Le encantaba que mostrara con tanta desnudez sus deseos y jugueteó con ella apartando los suaves rizos y…

El teléfono móvil sonó.

Bella gimió en señal de protesta.

—Tengo que contestar –dijo él con pesar alargando el brazo.

Bella quiso deslizarse de su regazo pero él la detuvo besándola con suavidad.

—Cullen –contestó contra su boca—. ¿Lauren?

Ella se quedó rígida intentando no fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

Bella escuchó el monólogo y cuando intentó abandonar su regazo esa vez, él se lo permitió.

—Borra ese número. Este teléfono es solo para negocios –hubo una pausa—. Ya lo sé, cariño.

A Bella se le atenazó la garganta al escucharle aquella terneza.

—No puedo hacer llamadas sociales ahora mismo. No, no estoy solo.

Ella lo miró desde el borde de la cama.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. Son solo negocios.

Bella sintió un vuelco de dolor en el corazón. ¿Negocios?

—Adiós, Lauren.

Desconectó el teléfono y se lo quedó mirando un momento.

—No has sido muy amable, Edward.

—No quiero hablar de ella.

—Ya entiendo.

—No, no creo que lo entiendas. Ella es solo una amiga.

Bella se levantó en dirección al cuarto de baño.

—Compra un billete a la realidad, yankee. Una amiga no se dedica a cazarte en tu línea privada solo para charlar. Sobre todo cuando sabe que no debería.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño.

—Cambiaré el número. No puedo permitir que Lauren crea que puede entrometerse en mi intimidad cuando quiera.

—Entonces deberías habérselo dejado claro desde el principio –ante su confusa mirada, Bella le dio un empujón juguetón—. Ella te desea.

Edward lanzó un bufido.

—Lo que ella quiere es otro compañero de cena.

—Lo dudo mucho. Lo que quiere es casarse contigo.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿Lauren? Ella solo se preocupa por su calendario social y por saber si tendrá que hacerse un estiramiento de piel dentro de diez años.

—Te estás engañando a ti mismo.

Edward deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella y apoyó la cabeza contra su pelo.

—¿De qué va todo esto?

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas conmigo?

A Edward no se le escapó el dolor de su voz.

—No es asunto suyo. Y quiero guardarte para mí mismo.

—O esconderme.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No puedes pensar eso.

—Ninguno de los dos queríamos que esta relación fuera pública. Y antes era comprensible, ¿pero ahora?

—¿Vas ha arriesgarte a estar conmigo y ser el centro de todos los cotilleos de la semana?

Bella lo besó con suavidad.

—No me importa lo que diga la gente.

«Porque te quiero demasiado», pensó.

—Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que nadie te acose y que descubran lo que hemos estado haciendo aquí. No podría soportar que nadie te vituperara por culpa de mis errores o de mi reputación.

Bella lo entendía.

Edward suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo. Maldita Lauren. Si no la conociera mejor hubiera jurado que le había puesto un detective. Y no quería contarle a nadie lo de Bella. No porque quisiera guardar en secreto su relación sino porque tenía miedo de que la fealdad de su mundo hiciera añicos aquella belleza. No quería pensar en Savannah y en lo que pasaría cuando volvieran. Solo quería olvidar su inseguridad, la insistente voz en su interior que le preguntaba si estaba preparado para arriesgarse a fracasar de nuevo como le había pasado con Jessica.

* * *

><p>Casi nada para que se termine! Leo todos los reviews que dejan y me encanta que les guste tanto la historia. Por si no leyeron mis otras adaptaciones les recomiendo que lean Toda la Noche (otro fic EdxBe). Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!<p> 


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez<strong>

La playa estaba desierta y el aire del atardecer era fresco.

Bella estaba sentada entre las piernas de Edward, que apoyaba la espalda contra una roca. Estaban tomando una botella de vino muy cara bebiendo de ella como si fueran vikingos.

—Esto es tan bohemio –susurró ella al pasarle la botella.

Él le frotó la oreja susurrando.

—Estás casi ronroneando.

—Ya lo sé. Rápido. Aprovéchate de mí.

Edward parpadeó.

—Lo haré.

Bella no podía creer ser tan feliz. Pasaban los días con los Vulturi, fingiendo ser marido y mujer y las noches solos, explorándose hasta la saciedad para acabarlas con galletas y leche.

Bella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Pareces pensativo.

Edward sonrió.

—Eso es porque me duele el trasero de estar sentado sobre estar rocas.

Ella se levantó y tiró de su mano para llevarlo a la estrecha franja de la orilla, donde deslizó las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones y le frotó.

Él gimió un poco.

—Ahora me duele otra cosa.

—Eso también te lo puedo arreglar.

—Vas a matarme.

Era insaciable y a él le encantaba.

—Entonces supongo que necesitaré un nuevo hombre.

Se escabulló de sus brazos y subió la loma más cercana.

Él la alcanzó allí tirándola a la arena con él.

—¿Es eso lo que soy para ti, Bella? ¿Tu hombre?

Esperó conteniendo el aliento.

—Sí –le retiró el pelo de la frente—. Por tanto tiempo como quieras.

—Por tanto como pueda –Edward la besó amoldándole el cuerpo como para meterla dentro de él—. ¿Por qué será que siempre siento deseos de poseerte al instante? Vamos a buscar un sitio más íntimo.

Se levantaron, remontaron la loma y se fueron hacia la posada. Unos minutos más tarde, a Edward le tembló la mano mientras metía la llave. Bella ya se estaba desabrochando la camisa. La puerta se abrió y cayeron dentro arrancándose las camisas el uno al otro contra la puerta antes de descalzarse.

Cuando el sujetador desapareció, Edward le abarcó los senos y se dobló para tomar un pezón en su boca. Le devoró y frotó y ella se apretó más contra él. Edward se dobló de rodillas deslizando las medias al hacerlo.

Entonces le asió las nalgas y la atrajo contra el calor de su boca. Bella se retorció y él se rió para abrirla más y besar la perla de su sexo hasta que ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, forcejeó con su hebilla y le abrió la bragueta para liberarlo.

—Ahora, Edward.

Se frotó contra su erección.

—Más despacio.

—No puedo.

—Pero tenemos que… dime que llevas un preservativo en esa cosa.

Vació su bolso en el suelo y rebuscó en su contenido hasta encontrar uno.

En cuanto se lo puso entró en ella de una sola embestida.

—¡Oh, esto es el cielo! ¡El cielo! –Se retiró y penetró con más fuerza—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Más.

Bella enroscó las piernas alrededor de él para recibir sus embestidas y su fuerza. Le susurró al oído cuánto adoraba aquella salvaje impaciencia suya. Porque era igual a la de ella.

—Me vuelves loco –susurró él contra sus labios mientras la tendía en el suelo—. ¡Oh, Bella!

—¡Edward!

—Sí, cariño. Lo siento. Enséñamelo, enséñamelo.

Le asió la cara entre las manos retirándose y embistiendo, contemplando cómo explotaba la pasión en su cara y cómo su cuerpo se retorcía ante los espasmos. Fue exquisito cuando una sacudida más, se unió a ella, con los cuerpos tensándose y contrayéndose para mantener los últimos vestigios de deseo dentro. Temblando, empezaron a besarse para calmarse mientras recuperaban el aliento y rompían a reír.

—Recuérdame que no vuelva a beber vino contigo.

—Lo sientes diferente esta vez, ¿verdad? –preguntó él.

—Sí –dijo Bella separándose el pelo de la frente—. Pero me siento increíble cada vez que me posees.

La mañana antes de la ceremonia de Marco y Laura, Bella se sintió de repente excluida minutos después de que una llamada lo despertara poco después del amanecer. Desde entonces no había parado de trabajar, hablando con sus socios y poniendo faxes. Bella no sabía ni quería saber nada de su negocio, pero le dolió que bajara la pantalla del portátil y que susurrara el teléfono cuando ella se acercaba. Al final optó por irse a la terraza hasta entrar en el Jaguar alquilado para irse a la casa de Vulturi. Sabía lo mucho que Juguetes para Peques significaba para él y desearía poder ayudarlo, hacer lo que fuera por borrar aquella mirada seria de su atractiva cara. Sin embargo, se preguntó si su preocupación tendría que ver con Marco o con Lauren.

Cuando Edward entró en el camino de coches de Marco y apagó el motor, se quedó un momento mirando a la distancia.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

Él volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Por haberte ignorado toda la mañana.

—No eres mi tótem de la felicidad, Edward.

Él apretó los labios.

—Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo solo y a veces me gusta seguir estándolo.

—A mí también.

Se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro y en el instante en que las manos de ella se posaron en sus hombros para aliviarle la tensión, Edward lanzó un leve gemido.

—Déjame ayudarte, yankee –susurró antes de cubrirle los labios.

Edward respondió como un animal enjaulado asiéndole la barbilla y devolviéndole el beso con fiereza.

«Oh, no, no puedo perder esto», pensó al sentir una nueva oleada de deseo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Hum, necesitaría más terapia de esa.

Deslizó la lengua por sus jugosos labios dibujando su forma y ella ronroneó removiéndose en el asiento para pegarse a él.

—¿Se echan para atrás estos asientos?

Edward escuchó unas risas infantiles y miró a su alrededor.

—Estamos rodeados. ¿No tenemos nada para negociar?

Bella se rió y metió la mano bajo el asiento trasero para sacar los premios que habían conseguido en la feria. Cuando salió, los niños la rodearon como si fuera papá Noel y ella empezó a repartir los regalos.

Edward sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al salir y ver la mirada de anhelo de sus ojos oscuros al mirar a los niños. Sería una madre maravillosa, pero a él le aterrorizaba la garganta. Desvió la mirada hacia la propiedad deseando estor solo con ella en cualquier otra parte, pero su futuro dependía de Marco y tenía que estar allí. Deslizando la mano por su cintura, caminó hacia la casa con la columna rígida de pavor.

En el momento en que cruzaron la puerta, Collen, Bridgett y Megan apremiaron a Bella para que subiera al segundo piso con ellas.

Bella dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Edward y las siguió.

—¿Cuál es el secreto? –preguntó Edward.

Randy sonrió.

—¡Qué me ahorquen si lo sé! Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con las bodas, incluso aunque solo sea una renovación de los votos. Se supone que los hombres solo debemos llegar limpios y listos para el sacrificio –le dio una palmada en el hombro y se rió—. No le digas a mi mujer que te he dicho esto porque casarme con ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y ella lo sabe.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y pensó que él también estaba empezando a comprender aquello.

—Vamos, Marco quiere hablar contigo.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a Laura con su vestido de novia. El traje de encaje de hacía cuarenta años estaba pasado de moda, pero cuando Marco y Laura se prometieron otros cuarenta años juntos, sintió una punzada de envidia.

Se podía imaginar a la pareja cuarenta años atrás, un irlandés y una preciosa novia. Marco había dicho que apenas poseía una caja de herramientas y la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando se había casado. Así era cómo su padre se había unido a su madre. Sin un penique, solo con su amor. Los ojos le ardieron de repente y deseó que ella y Edward se encontraran en otras circunstancias. Escuchó renovar los preciosos votos y comprendió que ella nunca tendría aquello con el hombre que amaba.

Porque él no la amaba.

Después de la ceremonia y las felicitaciones los niños fueron dejados al cuidado de unas niñeras y los adultos quedaron libres. Bella se fue a buscar a Edward y lo encontró apoyado contra un árbol, su americana oscura resaltando contra las flores y lazos azules atados al tronco.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Edward la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Marco me ofreció que renováramos nuestros votos con ellos.

Bella inspiró y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Qué no queríamos quitarles protagonismo en este día tan importante para ellos.

—Bien, porque eso solo llevaría esta mentira más lejos. El matrimonio es algo sagrado y no me gustaría causar un disturbio en un día como hoy.

—Marco parecía muy ilusionado.

—Pues entonces dile la verdad.

—No puedo. No es por mí, pero… ¡Dios, Bella! –Desvió la mirada—. Me gustaría no haber empezado esto nunca.

La expresión de ella se suavizó cuando se acercó a él más.

—Está bien. Sin una licencia tampoco será legal de todas formas.

—Supongo.

Edward miró hacia el lago y se preguntó por qué de repente le ardía el pecho.

—Pero nos costaría mucho mantener el secreto y lo último que deseo es que la prensa meta las narices.

—Ya lo sé. Aquí estamos en un mundo artificial, alejados de los amigos y la familia y del ojo público. Sé que no quieres que esto se te escape de las manos cuando volvamos, ni yo tampoco.

—¿Estás diciendo que cuando volvamos se habrá acabado? –preguntó él estirándose.

—¡No, no, yankee! No vas a escaparte tan fácil –Edward hundió los hombros con gesto de alivio y Bella sintió una punzada de esperanza—. A mí me gustaría que siguiéramos juntos para siempre, pero tú has dejado muy claros tus planes. Aquí te tengo entero para mí misma, pero en cuanto lleguemos a Savannah, con tu empresa, tu calendario social, la prensa… todo será diferente y lo sabes. Me da miedo que no tengas sitio para nada más.

—Eso no es todo, ¿verdad, Bella? Tú no crees que yo pueda comprometerme en una relación seria.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—¿Y cómo podrías? Ya estás comprometido con tu trabajo. Mira donde te ha llevado… y a mí también.

—Sh. No, cariño. No tienes demasiado.

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y ella se apretó contra él.

—Te adoro, Edward. De verdad que sí, pero no intentes convencerte a ti mismo de que tienes que querer lo mismo que yo para ser feliz –le agarró la mandíbula y lo miró a los ojos—. Yo soy feliz, tal y como estamos.

Le rozó los labios antes de apartarse sin darle tiempo a besarla.

Un mes atrás, eso sería exactamente lo que hubiera querido oír, pero ahora se sentía aislado de ella. Podrían estar muy bien juntos incluso fuera de la cama, pero ella no confiaba en él. No en asuntos del corazón. Edward sabía que no podía culpar a nadie excepto a sí mismo. Había puesto demasiadas rocas en su camino y ella no creía que hubiera forma de traspasarlas. Y ahora ella estaba poniendo las suyas propias.

La miró entonces y vio el leve vuelo de las lágrimas en sus ojos al mirar a Marco y a Laura.

—¡Bella!

—Quiero irme a casa. Ya no puedo seguir más con esto.

En la habitación del hotel, él se acercó aprisa al escritorio a organizar papeles y notas. Recogió su ordenador y por fin la miró. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando ella se quitó las orquillas del pelo y se ahueco las largas ondas.

Bella eligió un atuendo para el viaje y se quitó los zapatos. Edward sintió que el tiempo se paraba, cerró su maletín y se acercó a ella.

Ella se quedó inmóvil con la americana abierta exponiendo sus senos envueltos en encaje de color frambuesa.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría que el mundo desapareciera.

Ella apoyó una mano en su pecho.

—Todo saldrá bien, Edward. Conseguirás la empresa y todo lo que necesitas.

Intentó sonreír, pero fracasó. Entonces Edward se inclinó y le atrapó la boca rodeándola con sus brazos. Bella respondió al instante enterrando los dedos en su pelo y arqueándose para amoldarse contra su cuerpo.

—Bella, yo… —tragó saliva—. Te necesito a ti.

Bella cerró los ojos para contener una lágrima que rodó por su sien. Sabía lo que le había costado admitir incluso eso y deseó tener el valor de decirle lo desesperadamente que lo amaba. Abrió los ojos y su mirada se prendió en el destello de su anillo de diamantes al acariciarle el pelo.

—Yo también te necesito.

Pero en el instante en que aterrizaran en Savannah, ser su mujer temporal habría acabado para siempre.

* * *

><p>Solo dos capítulos más para que se termine. Me imagino que les encantó este capítulo y por eso van a dejar muchos reviews, no? Bueno, en el caso de que ocurra espero sus opiniones. Ya tengo otra historia EdxBe lista para cargar cuando termine con esta. Si todo va como lo planeo, subiría los capítulos día por medio para no tener el problema que tuve con esta historia. También hice un one-shot de mi autoria que me gustaría publicar cuando lo pase a la computadora.<p>

No quiere aburrir más con mis mensajes. Solo deseo que les guste tanto la historia como a mi y disfruten de estos capítulos finales.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Once<strong>

Edward miró por la ventana de su oficina con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda. Deseaba no prestar atención a la mujer que tenía de pie ante su escritorio, pero sabía que aquella confrontación llevaba tiempo gestándose. Bella y él habían conseguido de dos semanas en la ciudad sin que la prensa ni nadie se inmiscuyeran en su intimidad. Él había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo así y aunque habían salido pocas veces, aquello había sido su ruina. Los rumores corrían demasiado aprisa y él no quería que llegaran a Marco y se estropeara el acuerdo al que solo le faltaban unos cuantos días. Los dos estaban de vuelta en el mundo real, Bella cuidando al hijo de una viuda y él… bueno, él enfrentándose a sus errores de nuevo.

—¿Vas a mirarme al menos?

—No tenemos nada que decirte, Lauren.

—Estás enfadado porque te llamé cuando estabas de vacaciones. Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

—Mentiste a mi secretaria y eso casi le costó a Parrish su trabajo.

—Yo solo quería hablar contigo.

—Pues habla.

—No si te pones tan… frío.

Edward desvió la mirada del mueble.

—Yo no he cambiado, Lauren.

—Sí, sí has cambiado. Te he visto en la ciudad con ella. Todo el mundo te ha visto, pero ellos no saben lo que yo.

—¿Y qué es lo que sabes?

—Estás casado, ¿verdad?

Edward tensó los hombros.

—No.

—Llevas un anillo, Edward. Como el de ella.

Él bajó la mirada hacia la alianza de brillantes. Todavía no se la había quitado. No podía. Era como si hacerlo cortara su vida con Bella.

—Es solo un anillo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué en ese dedo? ¿Y os registrasteis como señor y señora Cullen solo para pasar un par de semanas de sexo ardiente?

Las facciones de Edward se tensaron. Lo había mandado investigar.

—¡Maldita seas!

Edward se negó a responder.

—No, tú nunca te casarías. Ni siquiera por un buen sexo.

—No seas vulgar, Lauren.

Lauren lo miró a la cara y después al anillo.

—¿Y por qué la has aceptado como amante y no a mí?

—Está conversación se ha acabado, Lauren.

De repente ella se acercó.

—¿Qué significa ella para ti? Tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Somos… amigos.

Sus siguientes palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta al mirar de Lauren a Bella, de pie en el umbral de la puerta con su secretaria detrás de ella.

Lauren se volvió sonriendo con malicia antes de llevarse la mano al pecho y retroceder.

—Bella –murmuró él rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a ella.

Pero la expresión de su cara lo detuvo en seco.

Bella luchó contra el profundo vacío de su corazón buscando en sus preciosas facciones.

—¿Amigos, Edward?

Él miró brevemente a Lauren.

—Ahora no, Bella.

Entonces lo entendió de verdad. Habían pasado juntos la mayor parte del tiempo desde su vuelta de Michigan. Él la recogía todos los días después del trabajo y la llevaba a su casa, pero no porque no quisiera que su estado marital le llegara a Marco, sino porque no estaba preparado para confesarle a nadie, ni siquiera a la persona que debía, que tenían una relación. Una relación sincera y muy amorosa. Hasta ese momento.

Lauren los miró a los dos ocultando la sonrisa.

—Nos veremos más tarde, Edward.

—No –dijo Bella sin apartar la mirada de él—. No te molestes. Soy yo la que se va.

Sin una palabra más se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Edward se quedó aturdido e inmóvil.

—Lo sabía –dijo Lauren—. Sabía que no querías lo que ella podía ofrecerte.

Las facciones de Edward se desencajaron más y salió aprisa de la oficina para pararse ante los ascensores. Ella ya estaba dentro y las puertas se estaban cerrando.

—Bella.

Ella no contestó y solo lo miró con ojos dolidos. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla y Edward creyó que el corazón se le partiría en dos. La puerta se deslizó.

No la había perdido. No. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Bella se iba a llevar una sorpresa si creía que podía dejarlo sin pelear.

El temporizador pitó. Bella se incorporó de donde estaba acurrucada en el sofá parpadeando primero al ver a Al y luego la mesa entre ellas.

—Que salga negativo –suplicó mientras las dos se inclinaban a ver la tira de plástico sobre la mesa de cristal.

—Maravilloso.

Bella se desplomó sobre el sofá.

Un bebé. El bebé de Edward. La idea de llevar su hijo dentro le produjo una alegría indescriptible. Y tristeza. Ahora estaba sola.

Alice se arrellanó en el sillón Luís XIV con la elegancia de una reina.

—No pareces tan disgustada.

Bella miró a la ventana sin ver el apartamento, ni la tierra cubierta de césped que llegaba hasta la parte más profunda del muelle de Savannah.

—No lo estoy. Solo esperaba que mis sospechas no se confirmaran, eso es todo. Usamos montones de protección.

—Pues parece que una de esas cosas se rompió.

Una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios de Bella ante la idea de las veces que habían hecho el amor de la manera más salvaje posible.

—No vas a contárselo, ¿verdad?

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Había ido a su oficina a comunicarle sus sospechas cuando le había oído decirle a Lauren…

—No, no lo haré.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es justo con Edward.

—No puedo. Insistirá en casarse conmigo por el bebé y luego se resentirá conmigo por haberle hecho sentirse acorralado –se le quebró la voz—. Eso no podría soportarlo.

—Creo que infravaloras sus sentimientos por ti –Bella miró a su amiga con curiosidad—. Lo he visto unas cuantas veces desde que volvisteis de Michigan. Todo el mundo habla de lo que ha cambiado. Hasta hace unos días tenía una sonrisa de felicidad que no podía borrar de su cara.

Aquello no era un consuelo, pero tenía que ser realista.

—Me dejó perfectamente claro lo que quería, Al y aquella escena solo lo demostró –le vaciló la voz de nuevo—. Solo voy a respetar sus preferencias cuando me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo amo. Ya sabes que casi nunca me preguntó por mi familia. Es como si no quisiera profundizar mucho o involucrarse más que una historia pasajera.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que esto no te va a gustar más que el Mercedes.

Cuando Bella se había negado a contestar a sus llamadas, Edward había hecho lo que todos los millonarios, enviarle un regalo. Un Mercedes nuevo había aparecido en su puerta y ella lo había devuelto con un sobre. Dentro iba el anillo de diamantes que él había comprado para la farsa.

Bella se quedó quieta como un muerto cuando vio a Al sacar un papel de un sobre que había sobre la mesa. Bajo el anagrama de Esposas Incorporadas había un depósito bancario de seis cifras.

—¡Maldito sea!

A la mañana siguiente todavía no se había calmado cuando entró en su oficina y soltó el papel sobre la mesa.

—Explícame esto.

Él no tuvo siquiera que mirar.

—Te he pagado como habría hecho con cualquier otra persona, abogado o financiero, que me hubiera ayudado a conseguir esa empresa.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco en el instante en que la había visto aparecer y ahora le palpitaba con violencia. Incluso aunque estuviera furiosa como una hidra.

—También podrías haber dejado veinte dólares en la mesilla de noche.

La mirada de él se hizo mortífera.

—¡No arrastres por tierra lo que tuvimos!

Bella señaló el depósito bancario.

—¡Eso ya lo has hecho tú!

El remordimiento asomó a sus facciones mientras se levantaba y rodeaba la mesa despacio para que no saliera huyendo como un cervatillo.

—Lo siento. Lo hice para atraerte aquí, Bella. Y tú necesitas el dinero, lo sé.

—No de ti. Yo he sido financiera, Edward. Puedo cuidar de mi misma. Trabajo con Alice porque quiero hacerlo y porque se me da bien. Esto… —agitó el papel—, me dice todo lo que he pasado por alto por culpa de mis sentimientos por ti. Tú y yo no queremos las mismas cosas, ni siquiera vemos el mundo de la misma forma, o le habrías contado a Lauren la verdad acerca de nosotros.

—Ella ya lo sabía.

—Eso no importa. Ella era tan ojo público como la prensa y si querías jugar seguro, juega solo.

A Edward se le desbocó el corazón.

—¡No, maldita sea! ¡No quiero terminar esto así, Bella!

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No te queda otra elección. A la primera oportunidad que tuviste me abandonaste como cordero al matadero en vez de reconocer que éramos amantes. Y yo no quiero ser el secreto mejor guardado de Savannah.

Aquello sonaba como una amenaza.

—¿Y crees que una proposición cambiaría eso?

—Viniendo de ti no.

El pánico lo asaltó.

—¿Qué esperas de mí?

—¿Te he pedido yo alguna vez algo?

No, ella solo había dado.

—Sin expectativas. Eso fue lo que acordamos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos cada vez más furiosa.

—Bien. Lo hicimos. Y ahora, no esperes nada de mí, Edward. Y no quiero tus caras migajas.

Las facciones de Edward se tensaron al sentirse acorralado.

—¿Me diste tu virginidad para que cuando llegara el momento me sintiera lo bastante culpable como para casarme contigo?

El dolor le atenazó el corazón a Bella y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

Edward comprendió su crueldad en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras.

La marca de su mano le enrojeció la cara pálida antes de romper el depósito y darse la vuelta.

—Bella, yo…

Edward maldijo entre dientes. ¿Qué diablos le habría impulsado a decir aquello?

Ella tiró el papel roto a sus espaldas y salió de la oficina y Edward se desplomó en el sillón de cuero con una profunda tristeza atenazándole el pecho. Se inclinó hacia delante enterrando la cara entre las manos.

«Oh, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho?».

¿Y por qué no había ido tras ella?

Edward se había dicho a sí mismo que eso era lo que quería. Seguridad sin compromisos. Excepto que le estaba destrozando y el dolor en el pecho aumentaba con cada día que pasaba. No podía trabajar, no dormía y le gritaba a todo el mundo. Dando un sorbo de brandy miró por la ventana. Incluso en la oscuridad, se veían las azaleas que ella había plantado. Habían tenido una fuerte discusión entonces, pero ella había insistido en que aquel apartamento de lujo apenas parecía un hogar. Realmente no lo había sido para él. Se había olvidado de lo que era un hogar hasta que Bella se lo había enseñado.

Se frotó la cara y suspiró.

¡Dios, cómo dolía aquello!

Miró a un lado y vio la fotografía enmarcada de ella con el pez que había pescado y una sonrisa radiante como el sol. Solo con mirarla se le encogía el corazón de angustia. Al lado de la fotografía había más: fotos de sus padres y de él de pequeño que ella había seleccionado de una caja. Bella no lo había hecho para ella sino para él. Y eso le había hecho ver que guardar el corazón en una caja no le protegería del dolor.

No, el dolor se lo había causado él mismo de nuevo. La había traicionado con sus crueles palabras y la había echado de su vida porque tenía miedo de que ella fuera lo que él quería y eso le asustaba a muerte. Se le atenazó la garganta y se hundió más en el sillón. La echaba de menos. Nada llenaría aquel vacío. Nada podría llenarlo nunca. Miró al teléfono y se fue a marcar. El contestador le dijo que el teléfono había sido desconectado. Con pánico llamó a la operadora, pero su nombre no aparecía con otro número. Edward salió corriendo y condujo hasta su apartamento. Había un cartel de alquiler en la puerta, pero aún así llamó como un frenético. Entonces se quedó parado en mitad de la noche en la calle Gaston sintiendo el impacto de lo mucho que había perdido y de la profundidad de su amor por ella.

Había desaparecido. Y lentamente él se estaba volviendo loco.

—¡Maldita sea, Alice! Dime donde está.

—No puedo. Me pidió que no lo hiciera.

Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo paseándose por la oficina.

—No puedo creer que me haya echado de su vida de esta manera.

Tenía un aspecto horrible, con profundas ojeras y la ropa arrugada como su hubiera dormido con ella puesta. Si es que había dormido, pensó Alice.

—Necesita estar sola.

—Y yo la necesito a ella.

Alice se conmovió ante la suavidad de sus palabras, el dolor y la soledad de su amor. Pero Edward sería el último hombre de la tierra en admitirlo. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—Podrías encontrarla si quisieras.

—¡Claro que quiero! Dios santo, he llamado y buscado por todas partes –se detuvo antes de mirarla enfadado—. ¿Por qué no me contaste que ella era tu socia?

—Es una socia minoritaria. Diez por ciento. Los dividendos le pagan las facturas, pero no le sacan la cabeza del agua.

¿Y qué facturas tendría que pagar aparte de las suyas propias? Y no era propio de Bella salir huyendo. Pero tampoco nadie le había hecho tanto daño como él.

Alice se levantó y rodeó el escritorio estilo Reina Ana.

—Heriste profundamente a mi amiga y recriminarte ahora sería rudo, pero parece que dijiste cosas horribles, Edward.

Él se frotó la cara y se desplomó abatido en la silla.

—Prácticamente la acusé de intentar cazarme.

—¡Oh, Edward!

La vergüenza asomó a sus facciones.

—He arruinado lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—¿Quieres un poco de queso con ese vino?

Él alzó la mirada.

—No estoy para bromas. Necesito que me digas donde está.

—No puedo. Lo juré con nuestro juramento del Kappa Delta.

Edward ya estaba harto. Su futuro estaba en juego y que lo ahorcaran si un juramento de adolescentes de colegio mayor le iba a apartar de la mujer a la que amaba.

—O me lo dices, Mary Alice Brandon, o le diré a Emmett McCarty que la primera dama de Savannah lleva un tatuaje en la cadera.

Al se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡No te atreverás!

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás tan desesperado que arruinarías mi reputación?

—Lo has entendido.

* * *

><p>Momentos culminantes. Que emoción! Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews y las visitas. Me encanta que lean y les guste tanto la historia. Hace que mi trabajo valga la pena.<p>

He decidido crear una página en Facebook porque es mucho más fácil que actualizar el blog ya que he tenido varios problemas para publicar cosas.

La dirección es www . facebook . com / MasenEmily

Espero que entren y pongan me gusta!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doce<strong>

La fecha límite había llegado. Marco Vulturi estaba en la ciudad y dispuesto a vender. El momento no podía ser peor, pensó Edward al dirigirse a su oficina con pasos vacilantes. Él no quería estar allí en ese momento.

—Tienes muy mal aspecto.

Edward dirigió la mirada al otro extremo de la oficina, hacia el grupo de sillones rodeados de palmeras en maceta. Marco se levantó del sofá con sus abogados.

—Ya lo sé. Disculpad el retraso.

Marco hizo un gesto a sus abogados, que salieron apresurados del despacho.

Edward dejó su maletín en la mesa y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—¿Cuál es el problema, hijo?

Hijo. ¡Dios, cómo le gustaría tener a su propio padre en ese momento! Nunca se había sentido tan solo en su vida.

—Hay algo que necesito contarte.

—¿Qué no estás casado con Bella?

La mirada de Edward se dirigió hacia el hombre mayor.

Marco sonrió.

—No creerías que iba a vender mi compañía a alguien sin mandarlo a investigar a fondo, ¿verdad?

—Siento haberte mentido, Marco. Bella… —tragó saliva. Solo pronunciar su nombre le dolía—. Ella no ha tenido nada que ver con la mentira. Solo me ayudó a salir de una mala situación. Deseaba con desesperación tener tu empresa y supuse que si creías que estaba casado, me la venderías antes.

—No le hubiera dejado el trabajo de toda mi vida a otra persona, hijo. Carlisle me lo pidió.

—¿Conocía a mi padre?

Marco asintió reconociendo el anhelo en la voz de Edward.

—Eres su viva imagen. Me dolió mucho tener que ser yo el que le comprara su empresa. Y te he estado vigilando durante años.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu padre y yo… bueno, empezamos igual, con nada salvo ideas y nuestras herramientas. Pero los dos hicimos un pequeño capital. Si hubiéramos sido más inteligentes nos habríamos fusionado, pero nosotros los irlandeses, solemos ser demasiado tercos para nuestro propio bien.

Edward lanzó un bufido de reconocimiento.

—Cuando Carlisle murió, me sentí obligado a vigilarte, pero sabía que no lo aceptarías. Y fui yo el que mandó al abogado a prisión cuando eras un crío.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo me había encontrado.

Edward se frotó la cara con impaciencia por ir a buscar a Bella.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo, si eso significa algo.

A Edward se le atenazó la garganta.

—Sí, significa mucho. Te agradezco que me lo digas, Marco.

—Bueno, ¿qué le has hecho a Bella?

Miró a Marco, pero solo vio el dolor de la cara de Bella cuando lo había abofeteado. El pecho se le contrajo y tuvo que desplomarse en el sillón cercano. ¡Qué tonto había sido! No tenía derecho a pedir su perdón, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía vacío e inútil sin ella. No podía vivir así cuando la amaba más que a su vida.

La amaba por completo y con locura. Y el miedo de que pudiera ser demasiado tarde lo levantó de la silla.

—No puedo comprarte la empresa, Marco. Gracias por la oportunidad, pero ahora tengo que resolver cosas más importantes.

Edward no se molestó en despedirse. Salió de la oficina casi corriendo.

Marco sonrió para sí mismo.

—Ah, compañero. Por fin has aprendido.

Un martilleo incesante la despertó y después de superar las náuseas matutinas, Bella bajó quejándose en silencio de lo temprano de la hora para empezar las reparaciones de la casa. Aunque el sitio las necesitaba con desesperación. Ella había estado fuera varios días, trabajando duramente con los huérfanos de la viuda. Entendía su dolor y su único consuelo era que después de intentar consolarlos, alimentarlos y mantenerlos moderadamente felices, ahora estaban con su abuela.

Su hermana Angela alzó la vista del periódico y se levantó para servirle una taza de café.

—Descafeinado.

Bella pudo una mueca y parpadeó cuando el martilleo empezó de nuevo. Y las voces.

—Ahora hijo, tienes que nivelar eso primero –dijo su padre desde algún sitio cercano.

—Seguro, Charlie. ¿Puedes echarme una mano? Hace mucho que no…

La taza le cayó de la mano y el corazón se le desbocó al salir al porche donde vio a Edward dando la vuelta a la esquina de la casa con su padre. Los dos hombres llevaban vaqueros y camisetas y ya estaban sudando del calor de la mañana. Bella intentó ignorar la sonrisa de Edward o lo que le dolía solo verlo.

—Voy a matar a Al.

Todas las células del cuerpo de Edward despertaron a la vida y se juró que podría seguir el resto de su vida así, solo mirándola. Descalza, con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta del colegio Kappa Delta, nunca había estado tan bonita. Y distante.

—La verdad es que la chantajeé –posó la plancha de madera con manos un poco temblorosas. Estaba tan excitado de verla que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojarse a sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento—. Pero ella no te traicionó. No sabía que los pactos de colegio mayor fueran tan fuertes.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

Su padre se alejó con discreción.

Edward la miró a los ojos y al notar su dolor se sintió conmovido.

—Deberías saber que siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Ella lanzó un bufido.

—Tú no sabes qué diablos quieres, Edward Cullen.

—¡Oh, sí! Claro que lo sé.

Dejó en martillo y las puntas y la miró con intensidad.

—Sí, una compañía de juguetes.

Edward subió los escalones del porche y a ella se le aceleró el corazón a cada paso que daba.

—No la he comprado.

Buscó en sus ojos el amor que había visto otras veces rogando a Dios que siguiera allí.

—¡Pero si has trabajado toda tu vida para conseguirla!

—Marco sabía que no estábamos casados –le contó su conversación—. Yo no quería la empresa para mí. Era tan ambicioso que no veía el mundo que giraba a mí alrededor. Yo soy el culpable de que Jessica se fuera con otro hombre y el culpable de ignorar todas mis necesidades por seguir el sueño de mi padre. El suyo, no el mío –lanzó un largo suspiro—. Y soy culpable también de haber tenido tanto miedo por perder a alguien que me importaba que te eché de mi lado.

—Yo te di lo que querías, Edward –la voz se le quebró—. ¿Cuánto daño más tendrás que hacerme hasta quedar satisfecho?

A Edward se le hundió el alma a los pies.

—Lo siento cariño. Sé que te dije algunas cosas horribles.

A Bella le tembló el labio y los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas.

—Me destrozaste.

Con la garganta ardiente, Edward dio un paso adelante.

—Tenía miedo. No podía reconocerme a mí mismo lo que sentía por ti, y mucho menos a Lauren.

Bella se dio la vuelta para irse, pero él la asió por los brazos.

—No hagas esto, nena –le susurró al oído—. Tenemos que solucionar esto juntos.

En la puerta de cristal, Bella miró el reflejo de él y la garganta se le atenazó de angustia.

—Estamos demasiado distanciados, Edward.

—No tanto como tú quieres creer.

Le frotó los brazos y ella se dio la vuelta.

—No digas que estás preparado, porque no estás preparado para mí, Edward –lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. Parecía agotada y muy delgada—. Vete a casa.

—Mi casa está donde tú estés –se inclinó apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza contra la pared y la miró a lo más profundo de sus ojos—. Puedes jurarme que no me amas, pero puedo verlo en tus ojos. Y lo siento con cada aliento que tomas. No me voy, así que, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Tengo un bate de medio metro.

Él sonrió.

—Eso no me detendrá.

—Edward –sus hombros se desplomaron. No podía pensar con claridad cuando lo tenía tan cerca—. No necesito esto ahora mismo.

—¿Y qué necesitas? –Preguntó él con ternura—. Dímelo y lo haré.

Ella le miro con debilidad.

—Lo único que quería era la oportunidad de amarte.

—Entonces dame esa oportunidad, cariño –la apretó contra la madera y le tomó la cara entre sus manos—. Te quiero.

Bella buscó sus ojos con el corazón en la garganta.

—Te quiero, Bella –ella sacudió la cabeza, pero él se la sujetó—. Te quiero. No puedo comer, ni dormir y me persigues en los sueños. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me creas que estoy listo para esto?

—¿Esto? ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes pronunciar la palabra compromiso, Edward. Matrimonio. Todavía actúas como si fuera una sentencia de muerte. Yo no te quiero así y nunca me lo has pedido.

Apartándose de él, entró en la casa y cerró la puerta.

Dentro, se quedó junto a la puerta luchando contra las lágrimas mientras lo veía desde la ventana. Entonces sintió a Angela a sus espaldas.

—Vete con él, Bella.

—No puedo.

«Huirá en cuanto descubra que estoy embarazada. Él nunca había querido tener hijos».

—Sí, sí puedes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es perdonarlo.

—Todavía me duele.

—Y solo él puede curar ese dolor. Déjale hacerlo. ¿Crees que si yo tuviera una oportunidad con Ben no lo haría? Pero está muerto. Muerto –Bella se estremeció—. Pero Edward está ahí fuera, esperando su oportunidad.

Bella lanzó un suspiro tembloroso.

—El orgullo es una fea cosa, ¿verdad, hermana?

—Sí, él se lo está tragando por ti.

En mitad de la noche, Bella sintió deslizarse las sábanas y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Una figura se erguía entre las sombras.

—¡Edward! –susurró.

—Me alegro de que me hayas reconocido en las oscuridad –susurró él atrayéndola a sus brazos.

La besó con amor y ternura adorando el ansia con que ella respondía. Entonces Bella se apartó.

—No puedes hacer esto. Mi padre y Angela están…

—Tu padre ha ido a pasar la noche con su novia y Angela está en casa de una amiga.

Ella dormía desnuda y Edward se aprovechó y se inclinó para cerrar los labios sobre uno de sus pezones.

Bella se estremeció con suavidad.

—Injusto –gimió cuando él se metió la sensible cresta en la boca.

—Ya lo sé.

Ella se recostó hacia atrás arrastrándolo consigo.

—¡Oh, Edward! Te he echado de menos.

—Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero tanto que me duele. Déjame demostrártelo.

Ella tembló de deseo y no discutió. No podía pensar y solo le demostró su amor acariciándolo mientras lo desvestía. Las manos de Edward no descansaron y antes de que ella pudiera respirar, le moldeó los senos con húmedos besos dibujando un sendero por su espalda. Lamió su tatuaje mientras le decía que nunca se alejaría de ella. Entonces paladeó el dulce centro de ella con suaves ficciones que la hicieron temblar y gritar su nombre ante la fuerza del deseo que la inflamó. Bella se abrió para él empujándolo sobre ella y con una suave embestida, la penetró susurrando su nombre, debiéndole cómo la adoraba y que ahora era diferente porque la amaba y lo sabía.

Le suplicó que lo amara, que se casara con él, que tuviera hijos con él y ella gritó en sus brazos. Edward la mantuvo apretada sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse alrededor de él hasta que con una última embestida los dos alcanzaron el éxtasis juntos.

Nada en su vida era mejor que estar en su interior.

—Te quiero, Edward –susurró Bella contra su oído—. Siempre te querré.

Edward cerró los ojos murmurando su amor y absorbiendo la sensación de plenitud. Pero cuando se despertó cerca del amanecer y alargó la mano solo encontró el hueco vacío. Entonces escuchó un ruido y encendió la luz para acercarse al cuarto de baño.

—¿Bella?

—Vete.

—Maldita sea, cariño. Como no dejes de decir eso voy a acabar con un trauma.

—¡Por favor! –sollozó ella.

Edward abrió la puerta y la encontró de rodillas con la cabeza sobe el retrete. Tenía la cara mortalmente pálida.

—No oyes muy bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada.

Bella intentó levantarse, pero solo llegó a arrodillarse sobre la taza para apoyarse en el lavabo. Edward mojó una toalla y se la pasó por las mejillas sofocadas.

—¡Estás embarazada!

—¿No me digas?

Se levantó entonces para enjugarse la boca y lavarse la cara. Edward estaba tras ella con expresión de disgusto.

—No ibas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

—Tú no querías un futuro. Y esto… —se rozó el vientre—, es una vida. Puedo sobrellevarlo yo sola.

Que lo excluyera después de lo que habían pasado, le puso furioso y hubiera querido zarandearla para que recuperara el sentido.

—Estás siendo malditamente injusta, Bella. Yo te quiero. Quería casarme contigo antes de abrir esta puerta, pero no tenías derecho a ocultarme esto.

La obligó a mirarlo y la besó con fuerza antes de soltarla, ponerse la ropa y bajar las escaleras. Unos minutos más tarde, ella oyó alejarse el sonido del motor de su Jaguar. Bella se tapó la cara con las manos y se escurrió hasta el suelo.

Edward no volvió. No llamó. Bella tenía miedo de haberlo perdido para siempre. Pasaron tres días antes de tener alguna noticia y está vino de Al.

—¿Qué ha hecho qué?

—Qué ha puesto un cartel inmenso en Abercorn Street, Bella. Y dice: «Edward Cullen ama a Bella Swan». Con un ruego para que te cases con él. Todas las radios lo están emitiendo.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Sintió una agradable calidez en el vientre.

—Es adorablemente penoso.

—Flores, regalos, carteles. Eso es solo hablar por hablar.

—Cariño, te lo está diciendo a gritos.

—Al…

—¿Por qué, Bella? Tú lo quieres, ¿no?

—Más que a nada en el mundo, pero Edward no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

—Pues por lo que yo he visto, ha cambiado por completo. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan decidido a conseguir lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere eres tú.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Tengo que pensar en mi familia y en este niño.

—¿Y cuándo vas a pensar en lo que quieres tú? Te has entregado a los demás durante demasiado tiempo, Bella. Ya es tu hora.

¡Oh, cómo deseaba hacerlo! Pero seguía teniendo unas obligaciones familiares y no podía pedirle a Edward que aceptara aquella carga. Su padre la necesitaba y a Angela le faltaba un año de universidad.

«Y tú tienes miedo de aceptar tu oportunidad», le recriminó la voz de la conciencia. «Te aterroriza que la vida doméstica no sea suficiente para Edward».

El sonido de unas llantas en la grava le llamó la atención y apartó la cortina para ver un todo terreno.

—Hay alguien hay fuera, Al. Creo que se deben haber confundido de camino.

Se despidió de su amiga y colgó para bajar hasta el porche.

Entonces vio a Edward salir del vehículo.

Los ojos le quedaron como platos y el pulso se le aceleró al verlo subir los escalones, tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla con él.

—¿Cuándo lo has comprado?

—Después de vender el Jaguar.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Lo has vendido?

—¿No te lo acabo de decir?

Ella se zafó de su mano.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo si te has vuelto loco.

Él suspiró y se acercó, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

—Ven conmigo, por favor.

—Ya que me lo pides así…

Tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido resistirse, pensó mientras montaba en el todo terreno. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio una silla de bebé en la parte trasera y el corazón se le derritió. Edward no habló, solo salió a la autopista y siguió conduciendo mientras escuchaban música country.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Él enarcó las cejas sin contestar. Entonces se metió por un camino rural y aparcó frente a una gran casa blanca con contraventanas verdes. Bella saltó del todo terreno con el pulso acelerado de anticipación. Era preciosa. De estilo campestre con un porche que la rodeaba entera y una valla de madera a la altura de la cintura. No había otra casa hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—¿De quién es?

Tomándola de la mano, Edward subió los escalones de porche y abrió la puerta. Después se apartó a un lado para que entrara ella antes.

—Nuestra.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Edward la empujó con suavidad.

A Bella le había encantado el exterior, pero se enamoró del interior al instante. Era espaciosa y estaba llena de ventanales. Había un salón y comedor formales, pero al entrar en la cocina no pudo evitar sonreír. Era enorme, con unas encimeras de madera, una zona familiar para cenar alrededor de una chimenea de piedra y grandes ventanales franceses. Era la típica cocina del siglo pasado pero equipada con lo más actual.

Edward se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta observando cómo ella abría los armarios y examinaba todo. La mirada de su cara decía más que mil palabras y casi gimió de alivio.

—Vamos.

La condujo entonces al recibidor donde había cuatro puertas que daban a sus respectivas habitaciones y otra a un estudio. Se detuvo frente a la habitación opuesta a la principal y abrió la puerta.

Cuando Bella entró, se quedó sin aliento.

Era la única habitación que tenía muebles. Mobiliario de bebé. La decoración había contemplado hasta el mínimo detalle y tenía las cortinas a juego con la colcha y las cenefas de las paredes. Había todo lo que un niño podría necesitar. Su niño.

Bella se dio la vuelta y casi tropezó con él.

Atrayéndola hacia sí por los brazos, Edward la miró con intensidad a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Bella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al preguntar:

—¿Por qué has hecho esto?

—Porque no se me ocurría otra forma de decirte que estoy preparado para el compromiso. Durante sesenta años o más –la apretó sin dejar de mirarla—. He estado pasando por la vida con la sensación de no pertenecer a nada ni a nadie hasta que tú me encontraste. Me enseñaste todo lo que me estaba perdiendo y me dejaste vislumbrar lo que podía tener. Ya sé que eres capaz de cuidar de ese niño sola, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. No te dejaré. Ya es hora de que pienses en ti, en nosotros. Haremos esto juntos. Te quiero.

Ella tragó saliva varias veces.

—Me temo que el amor no sera suficiente.

—¿Y quién sabe lo que es suficiente? Nos arriesgaremos. Me aterroriza perder esta oportunidad y de lo único que estoy seguro ahora mismo es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote.

A Bella se le empañaron los ojos. ¡Dios, cómo amaba a aquel hombre!

—Esta es nuestra casa. Donde empezaremos nuestra vida juntos. ¿Y ves?

Apartó la cortina de la parte trasera. A unos doscientos metros había una casita de campo del mismo estilo que la principal con precioso jardín.

—Tu padre puede vivir ahí y así podrás regañarle todo lo que quieras.

—Pero Angela…

—Angela tiene la universidad, una niñera para su hijo y una casa propia pagada, como deseaba.

—Edward, no puede pedirte que…

—No me has pedido nada. Eso es lo que es increíble en ti, pequeña, que nunca pides nada para ti. Ahora te estoy pidiendo yo para los dos. He pasado toda mi vida perdiéndome todo lo bueno, las cosas por las que la gente se enamora, tiene niños y siguen juntos durante cincuenta años. He echado de menos tus risas y tus bromas. No puedo vivir sin ti, cariño, así que te lo suplico: cásate conmigo. Sácame de esta miseria y dime que sí. No estoy preparado para ser un hombre… soy ya tu hombre y ahora quiero ser tu marido –le acarició el vientre—. Y el padre de tu hijo.

—Edward –susurró con un ronroneo que lo dejó tembloroso—. Te quiero tanto…

Él esbozó una sonrisa y entre el pulgar y el índice sacó un anillo, un solitario de compromiso.

—Créeme, nena. Eres lo único que me importa en la vida.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

Edward le deslizó el anillo en el dedo con evidente alivio y la atrajo a sus brazos y Bella deslizó las manos por sus anchas espaldas.

—Gracias a Dios que me has dicho que sí –murmuró deslizando besos por toda su cara—. El decorador llegara el lunes.

Ella se apartó sonriendo.

—¿Estabas seguro de ti mismo?

Edward le secó las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar.

—Contigo nunca estoy seguro de nada, pero pensaba acampar frente a tu casa hasta que me dieras el sí.

Ella sonrió de forma tan radiante que le iluminó el corazón y Edward la apretó en sus brazos y supo que había encontrado un hogar. Un hogar de verdad. Un sitio al que pertenecer, pero no en aquella casa sino en la mujer que tenía en los brazos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>El fin de esta historia ha llegado. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto adaptarla. También me gustaría que dejen sus lindos reviews me encanta leerlos y saber lo que piensan.<p>

En estos días estaré subiendo una nueva adaptación, las novedades serán publicadas en facebook

www . facebook . com / MasenEmily

Los espero a todos los que me leen por ahi! Y muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final (:


End file.
